Wolves mate for life
by Dr. Huff-Puff
Summary: Wolf once said the Wolves mate for life. Is that true? Almost.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of "The 10th Kingdom" characters.   
  
And none of the other characters are real. They are made upon my   
  
own imagination.  
  
Wolves mate for life   
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE   
  
  
  
After they came back to New York, Virginia took Wolf to her apartement.   
  
Nothing has been changed there. Everything was clean. Tony's boss and his   
  
family kept the house clean and tidy.   
  
"I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" asked Wolf.   
  
"There must be something to eat in the kitchen." Virginia replied and went to   
  
the kitchen, but she came back with nothing.   
  
"There's nothing to eat there. Looks like dad's boss worked on keeping the   
  
house clean forgetting about food."   
  
"What're we going to do?" Wolf asked, scraching his head "I can't live   
  
without food."   
  
"We can go out. To a restaurant or something."   
  
"Yes! Let's do that. But, umm, do you know any place where they have   
  
bacon? or umm, lamb fillet?", Virginia looked at Wolf and managed to keep a   
  
laughter.   
  
She only smiled and said "You really are hungry, huh? I know a couple of   
  
places where they have nice food. Come on, let's go. I just need to get some   
  
money. They're in my room. I'll be right back." Wolf waited in the living   
  
room, examening each corner of it.   
  
Finally Virginia came and they both left. They went out. Virginia took him to   
  
a little diner which was close to her house. They sat at a table. The waitress   
  
came and gave them the menu.   
  
"I'll be back after a couple of minutes to take your order." She smiled and   
  
went.   
  
"So, what do you want to eat?" Virginia asked.   
  
"I'm not sure, they have so much things in here." Wolf replied as he was   
  
reading the menu. "Huff-puff, I'm confused. Alright, alright. I don't care   
  
what's written here. I want bacon." He said finally and put the menu on the   
  
table.   
  
Virginia kept reading, then she decided what to eat too.   
  
The waitress came and asked "Have you decided?" and looked at Wolf. As he   
  
was the man of the table.   
  
"Yes" Said Wolf. "The lady will have, umm.." Virginia interrupted and said   
  
"Just a salad. I can't decide which one to choose. Your menu is has big   
  
choices. And I was confused. So, I'll any kind of salad that you think is the   
  
best. And we'll have water."   
  
"Alright Miss. Salad at the diner's choise. And you Sir?" She turned to Wolf.  
  
"I want bacon. I was confused of the menu, too. So, I want bacon. Just   
  
meat. No vegetables, and nothing spicy on it."   
  
"Your order will be here in five minutes" The waitress said and went to the   
  
kitchen to bring the requested meals. As she told them, after five minutes   
  
she came back with the dishes.   
  
"Fruit Salad for the lady, and Eastern Bacon for the gentleman".   
  
"Eastern Bacon?" Wolf asked.   
  
"It's the newest dish. We have a new menu coordinator, and she gave the   
  
reciept for it. I ensure you, it's delicious." The waitress said with a smile.   
  
Wolf sniffed the plate and said "It smells good. Let's see about the taste."   
  
"Umm, Sir?" The waitress interrupted him "You wanted nothing spicy. But I   
  
must say that this dish contains some sort if spices in it. Without them it   
  
wouldn't taste good." she made a guilty looking face.   
  
"Cripes. Well, I'll try it. but it better be good." He said. And started to eat.   
  
"Now if you'll excuse me. Enjoy your meal." She said and left them.  
  
"This is great!" Wolf told Virginia. "It really tastes good. Want to try some?"   
  
"No, thanks. I like salad better." She replied.  
  
After finishing they paid and went out.   
  
"Should we go home?" Asked Wolf.   
  
"Do you want to go home?" Virginia replied.   
  
"Well, not really. I want to see your kingdom".   
  
"It is late for that now. But we can go to a bar or a night club. We can have   
  
a drink." Said Virginia.   
  
"What is a night club?" Wolf asked.   
  
"You don't know what's a night club?"   
  
"No"   
  
"Well, it's a place where beside having tables and menus and drinks and all   
  
that stuff, they have shows. Some have singers, some have comedy actors"   
  
Wolf was interested of that now.   
  
"Can we go to a night club?"   
  
"Alright, although I've never been to one. But I guess that it'll be fun."   
  
They walked on the street untill they found a place that looked like a night   
  
club.   
  
"I think that this is new" Virginia said.   
  
"How can you tell that it's new?" Wolf asked her.   
  
"Well, this place was a flower store before we left. And now it's a night club.   
  
Let's get in. What do you say?" She turned to Wolf.   
  
"Well, I don't know what is that place, but if you want to, let's go."   
  
They entered, and after the little red corridor a man met them at the main   
  
entrance.   
  
"Your invitations please?" He asked.   
  
Wolf and Virginia looked at eachother, and then Virginia said "We are new in   
  
the city, and we wondered what kind of a club is this."   
  
"We didn't know that we needed invitations to enter" Said Wolf.   
  
"I am sorry to dissapoint you, but you need invitatios to enter today." The   
  
man said. At that moment another man came, he was tall, a little bit   
  
rounded at the belly.   
  
"May I help you?" He asked the couple.   
  
"We are new to the city and we wanted to visit your club, but this gentleman   
  
here said that we can't enter without invitations." Said Wolf, trying to look   
  
as sophisticated as he could.   
  
"May I ask where do you come from Sir?" The tall man asked.   
  
"We are from The Fourth Kindom which is ruled by His Majesty King Wendell   
  
White." Wolf replied. Virginia looked at him, trying to let him know that   
  
there is no such kingdom in the real world. But Wolf didn't care.   
  
"The Fourth Kingdom? I never heard of it. Where is it located?" He asked.   
  
"It is at the northern sea. At the eastern side of it." Wolf replied smiling.   
  
Trying not to show the man that he was lying.   
  
"Oh I see. Maybe that's why I never heard of it." The man said and smiled.  
  
"Will you please wait a minute, I'll be right back." He said and left.   
  
Virginia pulled Wolf to a side and whispered "What on earth are you doing?   
  
We can go to another place!", Wolf put his hand on her shoulder and said   
  
"Don't worry dear, we'll get inside, you'll see."   
  
Finally the tall man came back smiling.   
  
"The owner of the club welcomes you and here are the invitaions for the   
  
both of you. All you need is to introduce yourself at the entrance."   
  
"Thank you very much." Said Wolf and took the invitations.  
  
"Please tell the owner that we are thankful to him."   
  
"I will Sir. Now please come in, welcome to "Fullmoon" night club" He said   
  
and showed them the way to enter.   
  
"Fullmoon, huh?" Wolf said in a low voice.   
  
"Shh, just keep on the look that you have on your face. You look funny"   
  
Virginia told him. At the entrance They gave the invitations to the guard.   
  
"Your names please?" He asked as he was going to write them in the guests   
  
name list.   
  
"Virginia Lewis" Virginia said.   
  
"Warren Wolfson" Wolf said.   
  
The man looked at him confused by Wolf's last name.   
  
"You have an interesting last name Sir. Combined by our club's name it will   
  
turn to.."   
  
"Yes, I know what you mean" Said Wolf and continued "Can we get in now?"   
  
"Oh, yes Sir. Welcome to "Fullmoon" night club. Enjoy yourselves." Wolf and   
  
Virginia finally went inside.   
  
They were amazed by the decoration. The walls were black, with little white   
  
lamps on them looking like stars, and one big lamp in the middle of the hall   
  
was considered to be the moon.   
  
"I smell something" Wolf said sniffing the air around him.   
  
"What is it Wolf?" Virginia asked.   
  
"I'm not sure, but looks like we're not the only new people here. Huff- puff!   
  
This can't be!"   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"I smell half-wolf!"   
  
"Are you kidding?"   
  
"I wish I was" he replied and they sat at their table.   
  
A man came out on the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to   
  
"Fullmoon". Tonight we have special guests here with us. first, I'd like to   
  
introduce you to our royal guests from the far Fourth kingdom, Mr. Warren   
  
Wolfson and Miss Virginia Lewis" He waved his hand toward Wolf and   
  
Virginia and the big light went on them.   
  
All the people there started to lcap and welcome them.   
  
Wolf and Virginia were confused, but they waved back to them smiling.   
  
"Cripes! I didn't think that they'll do this." Wolf whispered to Virginia.   
  
"Niether did I, I guess we must keep smiling" Virginia replied.   
  
"And our next special guest will be on stage in a moment." The man   
  
continued. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome our guest from the warm   
  
middle east. The best singer of Asia. Here's Lola!" and he waved his hand   
  
toward the curtains as he went back inside.   
  
The curtains opened and a woman appeared. She was wearing a long red   
  
evening gown, which was shining by the glitter on it. The shoulders were   
  
opened and the dress was showing her body through it. She started to sing   
  
a slow song.   
  
Wolf's mouth dropped opened. He was staring at her like he saw a fairy or   
  
something. Virginia noticed that Wolf was so interested in the lady. She   
  
couldn't handle it and she said.   
  
"Wolf, close your mouth." Wolf closed his mouth of course, but continued to   
  
stare at her.   
  
"Wolf, what's wrong with you?" Virginia asked.   
  
"I.. I.. Huff-puff! I don't know what to say!" He replied without looking at   
  
Virginia.   
  
Virginia pulled back for a moment and said.   
  
"Wolf? Helloooo?!" She waved her hand in front of his eyes.   
  
"Succulent!" was all that Wolf said at that moment.   
  
"I think that we should get out." Virginia said. "Looks like she's taking your   
  
mind off"   
  
"No, no, no. We just got in here." He said to her. "Besides, remember what I   
  
told you about smelling a half-wolf?"   
  
"Yes. So?" Virginia replied.   
  
"She's the one"   
  
"But Wolf, if she's a half-wolf she must have a tail, but look at her. Her dress   
  
is so tight and she couldn't hide it under it."   
  
"You're right. How about meeting her at the end of the show?"   
  
"You've got to be kiding. Do you know how hard it is to get near a singer   
  
after the show? they won't let us!"   
  
"Not when you're considered royalty" Said Wolf and winked at Virginia.   
  
"But what if you're wrong?"   
  
"My nose is never wrong!" He said.   
  
The woman kept singing calm songs, one after another. And after three   
  
hours of non stop singing she finished the last song and wished everyone a   
  
good night.   
  
"Come on, this is our chance" Wolf told Virginia.   
  
"I'll ask the waiter to take us to her. Waiter! Waiter!" he called.  
  
A young man came near thir table.   
  
"May I help you Sir?"   
  
"Yes, we'd like to meet that lady who was singing" Wolf said.   
  
"Of course Sir. Wait a moment. I'll be right back" he said and went.   
  
After five minutes the same old tall man came, who gave them the   
  
invitations.   
  
"I am the manager of this club." He introduced himself.   
  
"Looks like you liked our star. Haven't you Sir?"   
  
"Oh, yes we did. She's great! Succulent!" Wolf was getting excited.   
  
So, Virginia jumped into the converstaion before Wolf can say anything else   
  
that would have ruined everything.   
  
"She has a great voice. we'd like to meet her. Is that possible?" She asked.   
  
"Anything is possible for royalty. Please come with me, I'll take you to her   
  
room." He said.   
  
Wolf and Virginia followed him through the hall, then the red corridor, untill   
  
they reached the room.   
  
The woman's name was wirtten on the door with big letters "Lola".   
  
The manager knocked the door.   
  
"Who is it?" a voice came from inside.   
  
"Miss Lola, our guests from the Fourth kingdom would like to meet you." the   
  
manager said.   
  
"Alright, the door's open, come in please." she replied.   
  
The manager opened the door and let Wolf and Virginia get in. He closed the   
  
door after them. Lola came out of the dreesing section of the room. She was   
  
wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She welcomed them with a smile on her face.   
  
Well, alomst a smile.   
  
"Hello" She said and her smile faded when she saw Wolf.   
  
"Hi, umm, we liked your songs. You have a great voice" Said Virginia, as she   
  
noticed that Wolf was staring again. So, she hit him with her elbow.   
  
"Oh, yes" Wolf came back "Good songs." He said and nodded.   
  
"I feel that you're not here because of my singing. Please have a seat." She   
  
pointed to the couches in the room.   
  
After they sat down, there was a big silence in the room. So, Lola spoke   
  
first.   
  
"And what brings you here?"   
  
"Are you a Wolf?" Wolf asked.   
  
Virginia looked at him confused by the straight question.   
  
"Well, if you sensed that, it means that you are one too. Although I smelled   
  
you right before I go on stage" She replied.   
  
"Cripes! I knew that there was a wolf around" He turned toVirginia.   
  
"But you don't have a tail." Said Virginia.   
  
"Magic surgery. As it is known in the Kingdoms." Lola replied.   
  
Wolf felt bad about that. He never thought that a wolf would cut his tail for   
  
anything.   
  
"But why did you do that?" He asked "Are you ashamed of being a wolf?"   
  
"I'm proud of being a wolf. But if I kept the tail, I wouldn't have worked   
  
here. Singing is my life."   
  
"So you did plastic surgery?" Virginia asked.   
  
"I thought it was magic surgery" Wolf said.   
  
"It's the same thing Wolf" Virginia replied. "We call it plastic surgery here"   
  
"I see" he said and scratched his head. "But how did you end up here?"   
  
"Well, my mother was a half-wolf and my father was a human. They came   
  
here a long time ago using the mirror of the northern sea." Lola said.   
  
"And how did they find it? No one could find where it was in the sea." Wolf   
  
said.   
  
"I don't know how they found it, I only know that it wasn't in the sea at that   
  
time."   
  
"Have you ever been back there? I mean to the 9 Kingdoms" Virginia asked.   
  
"No. I know only what my parents told me. They come from the 2nd   
  
kingdom, which is ruled by Red Ridinghood 3rd. Is she still on the thrown?"  
  
"She sure is." Wolf replied.   
  
"I think it's getting late now, we must go home Wolf." Virginia said.   
  
"I can take you there by my car if you want. It's dangerous getting out at   
  
this time." Lola said.   
  
"Will you do that? Wow, that's so nice of you." Virginia replied.   
  
"Wolf what do you say?"   
  
"I don't know if that car thing is safe or not, but huff-puff, if you say it's   
  
safer than going back on foot, then count me in!" He replied.   
  
"Alright, I'll get my bag and we'll leave" Lola said and went to get her bag   
  
from the dressign section.   
  
"O.K., I'm ready" She said when she came back. They left the room and   
  
went outside.   
  
They waited at the entrance of the club untill her car was brought by a   
  
servant. The manager saw them and came close.   
  
"I see that you got close to eachother" he said.   
  
"They are my relatives Bob" Lola said to him.   
  
"I didn't know that they were here"   
  
"Your relatives? But I thought that you're from Middle East" he was   
  
surprised.   
  
"My parents left the kingdom when I was a child, so I was raised in another   
  
country." She came closer to Bob and put her hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Bob, if you didn't give them the invitations we wouldn't have met. Thank   
  
you so much." she kissed him on the cheek.   
  
Bob was flattered. He smiled and said "I'm so happy to be the reason for the   
  
family's reunion."   
  
"Thank you so much Mr. Bob" Said Wolf and hit Bob's shoulder.   
  
"We will never forget what you did for us. When we go back we will   
  
recommend you to the King."   
  
"Oh, I'm so honored" Bob replied and bowed.   
  
Virginia managed to hide a laughter, she just smiled.   
  
"O.K., I guess we better get going now. I'm tired. Good night Bob" Lola said   
  
and sat in the car.   
  
Virginia and Wolf followed her and wished Bob a good night too. Virginia   
  
showed Lola the way to her apartement. When they got there they offered   
  
her to come in, but she said   
  
"No thanks, I so tired. I'll go home now. Maybe we can meet tomorrow?"   
  
She said and looked at Wolf.   
  
"Oh yes! We will!" he said.   
  
"Here's my number, call me tomorrow after one o'clock, O.K.?" said lola as   
  
she gave them her phone number.   
  
"Mary? Is that your name?" Wolf asked as he read the name on the card.   
  
"Yes, Lola is my stage name. We don't give our true names to the audience"   
  
"You have a nice name Mary" Virginia said.   
  
"Thank you. Feel free to call me tomorrow. I'll be waiting for your call." she   
  
said   
  
"We will call you. O.K. Wolf let's go home now. Good night Mary" Said   
  
Virginia and got out of the car.   
  
"I'll be happy to see you again" Mary told Wolf and winked.   
  
"Yeah, umm, good night" he said and got out of the car.   
  
Mary went home, and Wolf and Virginia went to their apartement. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO  
  
"Wow, that was a show" Virginia said, "And meeting Mary was quite interesting, don't you think?" She turned to wolf, but he wasn't listening. He was staring out of the window of their room.  
  
"Wolf? Are you O.K.?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." He replied, but didn't move from his place and kept staring out, "I'm.. just.. fine."  
  
Virginia looked at him confused. "Wolf, you don't look fine to me. What's bothering you?"  
  
"Nothing my sausage. I'm just tired. I don't know why. I just need to sleep." he changed his clothes and went to bed. He didn't even kiss her good night! Ouch!  
  
Virginia was concerned. But suddenly she felt hungry and went straight to the kitchen, opened the refregerator and drank a full glass of milk, and ate watever she saw inside that was suitable for her at that moment. She drank milk again and went to her room to sleep.  
  
As she entered, she closed the door behind her. And suddenly she felt a hurting pain in her belly. She put her hand on it, trying not to make a sound to wake Wolf up. But he smelled her, and he was up. Virginia screamed.  
  
"Wolf it hurts!"  
  
"Cripes! What happened? What can I do my love?"  
  
"I don't know but it hurts! Help me please!" She said and got down on her knees.  
  
Wolf Held her and helped her go to bed. "I'll get a doctor" he said, "Just don't move, wait I'll call him" he wasn't sure how to find a doctor in the middle of the night. As a matter of fact, he didnt know at all how to find a doctor here.  
  
"Virginia how do you find a doctor here?" he asked, but Virginia didn't reply. "Virginia?" He came closer to her. She was rolled up, holding the blanket very tight. But she wasn't concious.  
  
"Virginia! Oh cripes, oh cripes! Virginia don't go away, please!" he shaked her a little but didn't work. "Cripes! What am I going to do now? Who can I call for help?" He howled, then he remembered the Mary gave them her number. He opened Virginia's purse and got the card out of it. He picked up the phone and called.  
  
"Hello?" Mary said from the other side.  
  
"Hello Mary? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes who is it?"  
  
"It's Wolf. I need your help"  
  
"Oh Wolf, how can I help you?"  
  
"It's Virginia, she doesn't respond to me, she lost conciousness. I don't know how to call a doctor! Please help!"  
  
"Wolf, calm down I will come now, and I'm bringing the doctor with me."  
  
"All right, but please hurry."  
  
"I'm out already, I'll be there in about 15 minutes or less. just meet us in front of the building. I don't know which apartment is yours."  
  
"I'll be there, just hurry up!"  
  
"I'm in the car now. I'll be at the doctor's house soon, now go back to Virginia, and meet us in 10 minutes."  
  
"All right"  
  
They hang up the phones. Wolf sat near Virginia on the bed, running his hand through her hair, kissing her head. "Virginia, please don't leave me. Please stay with me." but Virginia still didn't reply.  
  
At the same time, Mary was drivnig like a crazy. She reached her doctor's house. Knocked the door so loud. A young handsom man came and opened the door. He was wearing nothing but shorts.  
  
"Mary, what the hell are you doing here at this time? Come inside"  
  
"Tom, I need your help. There's a friend of mine who is preagnant and has just lost conciousness. We need you." She talked and entered.  
  
"Wait, I'll put on my clothes." he went to his room and quickly started to get dressed. "In which month is she?" he shouted from the room.  
  
"I don't know, but it seems like she's still fresh" She replied.  
  
"O.K., I'm ready. Let's get my car."  
  
"No, no, I have my car here. We can't waste time getting your out of the garage. Come on."  
  
"All right, I'll get my bag."  
  
He took his bag and they went out. Mary kept driving like she was racing in a Formula 1 race.  
  
"Why didn't you call 911 anyway? They would've sent an ambulance" Tom asked her.  
  
"You'll find out why" she replied.  
  
They reached the building. Mary noticed Wolf standing near the entrance waiting for them. he noticed them and waved.  
  
"That's the husband" She said.  
  
She parked the car and they got off.  
  
"What took you so long?!" Wolf asked with a small amount of anger in his voice. He didn't want to show all his anger at them, as he needed their help at that moment.  
  
"The house was far from here, but I did my best" Mary replied.  
  
"All right let's get inside."  
  
In the elevator, Mary introduced the men to eachother.  
  
"Wolf, this is my doctor, Tom. He was the one who did my magic surgery"  
  
"Tom, this is Wolf. He's Virginia's husband."  
  
A big smile came over Wolf's face when he heard the husband, but soon it faded.  
  
"I'm not her husbad yet. But anyway, nice to meet you doctor."  
  
"Nice to meet you too Wolf."  
  
They got inside at last. Wolf showed the doctor where their room was. Tom asked him to leave him alone with Virginia to examin her. Wolf didn't like the idea for a moment, but then he agreed. He went to the living room with Mary.  
  
"I just hope that she's fine" he said while walking around the room, without stopping.  
  
"What happened Wolf? How did that start?" Mary asked him.  
  
"I'm not sure. Huff-puff! We came back, I went to bed and she went to the kitchen to eat. When she came back she had pain in her stomach and after I put her on the bed, she was.. gone." wolf looked at Mary for a moment and she saw tears comming out of his eyes.  
  
She came close to him, hugged him and said. "Wolf, calm down. She'll be fine, you'll see. Tom is a great doctor, he'll help her. I'm sure of it"  
  
"Wolf's honor?" Wolf looked into her eyes, he felt strange at that moment.  
  
"Wolf's honor." She raised a hand then put it down, "At least, I hope so."  
  
After a half an hour, the doctor came to the living room.  
  
"Doc! How is she?" Wolf jumped in front of him "How's my little sausage?"  
  
"You're little sausage was almost poisoned" He replied.  
  
"WHAT? Cripes! But how?" Wolf asked.  
  
"She ate so many things and mixed them up. Her body couldn't handle it. So instead of the usual signs of hearburn, or throw ups, she had pain and lost conciousness. Thankfully we were here in time. We could've lost her and the baby."  
  
"Can I see her now?" Wolf asked, hoping for a (yes).  
  
"Sure you can, but she is sleeping. I asked her to sleep. I couldn't give her sleeping pills because it's dangerous for her. I recommend that you leave her to sleep for now. She'll call you when she gets up."  
  
"Huff-puff! That's not fair." Wolf was disturbed. But at the same time he was happy that his love was all right.  
  
"Tom, can we go now?" Mary asked.  
  
"Yes Mary, will you take me back home please?"  
  
"Nope, I'm not in a mood to go home. We'll go to a club. What do you say?"  
  
"Great! I won't reject that for sure."  
  
"Wolf, I would've invited you too, but.." before she can continue Wolf said: "I can't leave Virginia, not now. And thanks anyway."  
  
Mary smiled. and she went out.  
  
"If anything happens, feel free to call me. Here's my number." Tom gave Wolf his business card.  
  
"Which number should I use? There are four numbers here!" Wolf said.  
  
"Try all of them, one at a time. You may not find me at the same place all the time. The first number is my clinic, the second my mobile phone, third one my car phone and the last one is home."  
  
"Looks like you're a busy guy" Wolf said with a smile.  
  
"Well, I do get calls from freaked husbandds all the time to check on their wives. So, I need to be reached all the time. All right, I better get going or Mary would leave without me. Good night Wolf"  
  
"Good night doc."  
  
"Finally you came!" Mary said, as Tom sat in the car.  
  
"I explained to Wolf why I needed four telephone numbers"  
  
"Oh, I see. Jeez, he's too fresh in thisplace to be left all alone with a preagnant girlfriend. And DO pay attention to the word GIRLFRIEND!!" Mary said and drove from street to street trying to find a nice club to enter. "If she was his wife, that would've been different"  
  
"It would've been the same Mary" Said Tom in a calm voice.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Girlfriend or wife, what's the difference? He would care for her if he loves her no matter what kind of a relationship is there between them."  
  
"We'll see about that one" she whispered to herslef, but Tom heared that.  
  
"Don't tell me you have an eye in him!" Tom said. Mary looked at him and smiled. "Oh, come on! You can't do this! You told me that wolves mate for life! He wouldn't even think about you that way."  
  
"Wolves do mate for life. That's for sure. Besides, who said that she is his mate? She's just carrying his child, that doesn't mean anything yet." 


	3. Chapter 3

"What're you planning to do?"Tom asked.   
  
"I'm not sure yet. But he's gonna be mine." Mary replied as she parked her car in front of a dance club.   
  
"I thought that you wanted to go to a bar."   
  
"Yeah,but I changed my mind." Mary replied and continued "I want to dance. My blood is boiling inside of me. Come on, let's go."   
  
"O.K." was the only reply that she got.   
  
They entered the club. It was full, as all the rest of the dance clubs.   
  
"This place is great!" Mary said, almost screaming.   
  
"And too loud!" Tom also screamed.   
  
"I want to dance. Come on!" Mary took Tom's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. They danced without a stop for two hours. Finally Tom was tired. He decided to sit. But where? the place was full. They had some chairs near the walls, but there wasn't any free chair.   
  
"Mary!"   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
"I'm tired. Let's find a place to sit!"   
  
"Tom! There's no free space for sitting now! Just dance! This is fun!"o drink but ddn't have the chance for it   
  
Tom didn't want to stay much longer. He already had three complicated surgeries that day. And as soon as he got home, Mary showed up and took him out. he decided to leave. "She'll follow me.. I hope so" he thought. And without any other word, or screaming he turned around and headed to the main exit.   
  
"Tom wait!!" Mary called him, but of course he didn't listen to her. So, she went after him.   
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked angryly.   
  
"I'm sorry Mary. But I'm tired. I just didn't know any other way to get you out of there" he replied.   
  
"You could've asked!" She said and headed to her car. Of course, he followed.   
  
They sat in the car. Mary drove fast. Very fast.   
  
"Mary, please slow down. You'll kill us both"   
  
"Don't worry, you'll live" she said dryly.   
  
And that was the only thing they said all the way. When they got to Tom's house, Mary parked the car in front of it.   
  
"You can get your rest now" mary said finally.   
  
"Listen, I'm sorry O.K.? It's just that I didn't expect to go to a dance club after three operations. Mary, please understand"   
  
"I understand" she said without looking at him.   
  
"No you don't" Tom replied "God! I hate that look on your face! Alright, you wanted to drink but didn't have the chance for it"   
  
"Look who's talking?!" Said Mary, waving her hand toward him.   
  
"O.K., I'll give you a drink. Want to come in?" he asked.   
  
"I thought you'll never ask!" she said and got out of the car. Tom only shook his head and got off the car. After locking the doors they headed to the house. Tom opened the door and they went in.   
  
"Make yourself at home." Tom said and went to the kitchen.   
  
"Yes, sure." she replied.   
  
*^_^* *^_^* *^_^* *^_^*   
  
Meanwhile, Virginia was sleeping, and Wolf was sitting by her bedside. he couldn't sleep. Oh,he would never sleep. He WILL nurse her back to health. Virginia turned around, opened her eyes.   
  
"My love!" Wolf exclaimed. "Do you feel better?" he put his face closer to her and his hand on her head.   
  
"I'm fine.. I think. I'm not sure." she replied in a low tired voice.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"I'm the one who should ask." she replied.   
  
"you came from the kitchen, you were normal, but as soon as you got in here you said that your stomach hurts and fainted."   
  
"Oh, suddenly I felt hungry. So, I ate what I found in the fridge and drank milk. Looks like it was a bad idea."   
  
"It sure was. I called Mary to get a doctor. I didn't know how to get one. She called her doctor. The one who did her magic surgery."   
  
"I wonder how did she manage to find such a doctor."   
  
"What do you mean?" Wolf looked confused.   
  
"I mean, he did her surgery and keeps her secret."   
  
"Maybe he likes her. Maybe that's why he kept it."   
  
"How do you know?"   
  
"I felt it." Wolf replied and got into bed. "Just like the way I feel that you'll be fine." he kissed her head, then with feeling her face by his nose he slowly got down and kissed her lips softly.   
  
"It's getting late, and you need rest my succulent sausage."   
  
"I love you" Virginia replied and closed her eyes. Wolf slept by her side, holding her hand in his.   
  
*^_^* *^_^* *^_^* *^_^*   
  
At Tom's house mary was making herself comfortable in the couch. Tom said Make yourself at home and she wasn't going to do anything else. She was making herself at ... home??   
  
"Here you are" Tom brought two glasses of whiskey and handed one to Mary.   
  
"Thanks" she replied.   
  
"So, you're not mad at me anymore?"   
  
"I'll think about that."   
  
Tom sat beside her. "Come on, you're acting like a kid!"   
  
"No I'm not! That wasn't polite of you. Leaving the club and making ME run after you!"   
  
"If I didn't do that, we would've still been there!"   
  
"That would've been fun." She said and looked away from him.   
  
"Fun?"   
  
"Yeah, fun. You know, when you're tired of work and want to have a moment for yourself and spend a very good time? that's fun for me. At "Fullmoon" I entertain people, but I don't get entertained at all. It's been two weeks since the last timenI had some free time."   
  
"I'm sorry to ruin your -fun- time." He put his arm around her shoulders. "What can I do about that? I see that saying sorry doesn't work."   
  
Mary didn't reply. She put her glass on the table, and took Tom's glass and put it on the table too. She looked at him, and then, started to kiss him. Of course, Tom liked that. So, he kissed her back. For a moment they broke apart and Tom asked.   
  
"Do you know what I'm thinking about at this moment?"   
  
Mary smiled. "Yes"   
  
"What do you say about it then?"   
  
Mary got up, took Tom's hand and they headed to his room. When they got in there Tom closed the door, and they started to kiss again. Then got undresses and started to make love. 


	4. Chapter 4

Virginia woke up. She looked at the little clock by her bedside. It was 10 o'clock in the morning. Wolf was snoring.   
  
"he snores?" She thought. "He must be very tired." she shook him a little, so he would turn to a side and stop snoring. Instead, he opened his eyes.   
  
"I didn't eat it!" he said loudly.   
  
"Wolf, it's just a dream"   
  
"Huf-puff, it seamed real."   
  
"What was it?"   
  
"I was in court again. Those farmers said that I ate their lamb. Grrrr, I hate them!"   
  
"It's OK, it's just a dream, and it's over." She rubbed his arm, trying to calm him.   
  
Wolf took her hand and kissed it, then he sat up in the bed and said:   
  
"How're you feeling today?"   
  
"I'm fine."   
  
Wolf gave her a look of disbelief.   
  
"I am fine, honestly."   
  
"I should get rid of everything that is in the kitchen. So, you won't eat them again. They must've been old. We'll get new food."   
  
"You're right. But, I'm hungry again." She replied.   
  
"To tell the truth, I'm hungry, too." he smiled.   
  
"why don't we clean the kitchen, then go out and have some breakfast?"   
  
"Great idea!" he exclaimed. "But, why don't we do it after breakfast?"   
  
"No Wolf."   
  
"Why?" he had a -pleeeeeease- look on his face.   
  
"We will do some shopping, so, we need the kitchen to be clean when we come back. So we won't mess things up."   
  
"Huff-puff!" he said and got out of bed as fast as he could. He got dressed and went to the kitchen. Virginia got up, covered the bed, got dressed and went to the kitchen.   
  
"Any help?" she asked.   
  
"I'm finished." he said as he threw the last piece of an old pizza out of the window.   
  
"Wolf! What're you doing?!"   
  
"What? You said that we must clean the kitchen. I decided to do it myself my little chop." He stood by her and took her in his arms. "I don't want you to get tired."   
  
"I didn't mean to throw the food out of the window!"   
  
"And where was I supposed to put it? Under my pillow?"   
  
Virginia smiled "No, you silly! In the garbage."   
  
"Oh, I see. OK, I'll keep that in mind for the next time."   
  
"Umm, all right. I see that there's nothing more to do."   
  
"Can we have breakfast now?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
Wolf kissed her and started to jump around the room like a happy kid who finally got his favorite toy.   
  
"Huff-puff, let's go! I'm starving!"   
  
"OK, OK. Just let me get my purse."   
  
They got out and went to the nearest restaurant.   
  
*^_^* *^_^* *^_^* *^_^*   
  
Tom woke up. It was about 1pm. He reached his hand to feel Mary, but he didn't find her. He sat and looked around the room. She wasn't there.   
  
"Was that adream? Or she really was here last night?" he asked himself. he got out of bed and went to the bathroom.   
  
After a shower he got dressed and heared voices comming from the kitchen. Mary was singing.   
  
"So, she was here. Funny that I didn't hear her earlier." he went to see what was going on.   
  
"Want breakfast?" Mary asked without turning around.   
  
"Sometimes I forget about your smelling abillities."   
  
"Just try to keep in mind that I am a half-wolf" she replied with a smile.   
  
"Good morning"Tom said and kissed her cheek.   
  
"Did you sleep well?" Mary asked.   
  
"Maybe. I just got up. The funny thing is, I didn't realise that you were still here until I got a shower. I guess i was sleeping like a baby." he smiled, moving his hand across his head as a sign of shyness.   
  
"You sure looked like one."   
  
"You were watching me while I was asleep?"   
  
"Not really. I just looked at you when I got up this morning. And I went out for shopping for a while. That's why you didn't notice me."   
  
Tom's smile faded. He lost all the hopes that he had in his mind about some feelings Mary might have for him.   
  
"What is it? You didn't wan't me to go shoping?" she asked "You look like someone who recieved a Tom & Jerry kind of a hammer on his head."   
  
"I did." he said "But that's not important and it doesn't have to do with your shopping. What do we have to eat?"   
  
Mary knew that it was about something she said. But didn't pay attention to it. After all, Tom said that it wasn't important, why should she worry about it?   
  
"Toasts, eggs, tea, jam, butter. I don't kow what do you like for breakfast, so I made my favorite."   
  
"It sounds good to me." he smiled. But Mary knew that that was a fake one.   
  
They sat around the table and started to eat.   
  
"Are you going to work?" Mary asked.   
  
"I have a night shift today, so, I'll go at 6 pm."   
  
"I see. How about visiting the new couple before going to work?"   
  
"You mean Wolf and Virginia?"   
  
"Exactly."   
  
"Don't tell me you haven't changed your mind!"   
  
"I didn't. I'm still interested."   
  
"I'm sure he's not." Tom said.   
  
"He will be!" she replied. "Just wait and you'll see."   
  
"You'll have to visit them alone. I'm not comming."   
  
"You should. You must visit your patient."   
  
"I'll do that another time. Without you."   
  
Mary felt anger filling her eyes, but she calmed herself.   
  
"Why? why without me?"   
  
"I don't want to be a witness to your intentions, or even worse. Participate in your plans!"   
  
"All right. I'm leaving then. You'll wash the dishes alone." She took her bag and from the living room and came back to the kitchen. "And don't call me anymore!" she said and headed to the door.   
  
"Mary wait! What do you mean with -Don't call you-?"   
  
"Don't call me. That's what I mean."   
  
She left and went to her car. She was driving fast (as always). She thought about going home first, but then, she changed her mind. She drove her car to Virginia's apartment.   
  
After parking the car in front of the building she got out of the car, and before entering the building she noticed Wolf and Virginia comming, holding some shopping bags.   
  
"Hi!" she waved at them   
  
"Hi there!"Wolf replied. Virginia only smiled.   
  
"Let me help you." she said and took the shopping bag from Virginia.   
  
"Thanks" said Virginia.   
  
"Any time." AMry replied with a smile. Wolf looked at her, with an eyebrow lifted up.   
  
When they got into the apartment, they put the bags in the kitchen, then came to the living room.   
  
"How are you today Virginia?" mary asked.   
  
"I'm fine, thanks. And thank you for bringing the doctor yesterday."   
  
"Oh, that was nothing. Tom is my best friend. I can get him out of home any time I want."   
  
"Best friend?" Wolf asked.   
  
"Open your mouth and you're dead meat." Mary said, smiling.   
  
"I didn't say anything." he replied with both of his hands up.   
  
"What is it?" Virginia asked.   
  
"Nothing." Mary replied before Wolf can open his mouth.   
  
"So, what're your plans for today?" Mary asked, trying to change the subject.   
  
"I don't know yet. I think that we'll stay at home tonight. We have some work to do." Virginia replied.   
  
"Oh, too bad. I wanted to invite you to the club tonight."   
  
"We can go. Can't we dear?" Wolf asked Virginia.   
  
"I don't know Wolf. We must finish the work here. Maybe next time?"   
  
"Yes, sure. Just call me a day before, so I would arrange invitaions for you. That way you won't have to pay for entering."   
  
"That's so sweet of you." Virginia replied with a smile.   
  
"Now, I must get going. I have to get ready for tonight" Mary said and got up.   
  
"So soon?" Wolf asked.   
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to do some shopping before going to work."   
  
"Feel free to visit us whenever you like" Virginia said.   
  
"Oh, I will visit you very often." Mary looked at Wolf and smiled. "You don't meet people from the kingdoms everyday. I have so much to ask you about it."   
  
"We're ready to help. Anytime!" Wolf said.   
  
"That's so sweet of you. As soon as I get a day off, I'll invite you to my house." Mary said. "OK, I'll call you tomorrow." She went to the door. Wolf went before her and opened it.   
  
"That smell is all over you." he whispered.   
  
"Just learn to keep it to yourself. I don't like to put an announcement on my head saying that I had a "busy" night".   
  
"Yeah, I know." Wolf replied.   
  
"OK, take care, bye." Mary said and left.   
  
"Bye" Wolf replied. He closed the door and went back to the living room.   
  
"What was that all about?"Virginia asked.   
  
"What?"   
  
"That best friend thing."   
  
"Couldn't you smell it?"   
  
"Nope."   
  
Wolf's smile went ear-to-ear. "She had a pretty busy night yesterday."   
  
"Busy night?"   
  
"Oh, Virginia, don't you get it? She had sex with Tom last night!"   
  
"Oh. My. God. And you knew about that?"   
  
"No I didn't. Imean, I smelled it. Her scent was saying everything."   
  
"Wow. So you can tell if a person had a sexual relationship at that time. I wish I had such instincts."   
  
Wolf smiled. "Well, one nose will do at this time. And the second is on it's way." he said pointing to her stomach. he came near her, bent and put his face on her stomach.   
  
"Now listne to me cub. You better work on your tiny little nose, so you would help mommy, OK?" he stood and looked at Virginia. "Done. Your nose is ready. Just allow it a few months to develope."   
  
"Oh, Wolf. You're so funny. I love you." She said and hugged him. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Tom was confused all day. At the hospital he couldn't concentrate. All he thought about was Mary, and what she wanted to do to Wolf and Virginia.  
  
As a doctor he always tried to be the best. he had the respect of his friends collegues and patients. But this time he felt that he's going to lose everything, although no one knew about mary's intentions. No one knew her either. he never went out with her when he was going out with his friends. He never let her come to his clinic or to the hospital if she wasn't comming for some medical tests. And whenever he was out with her, they went to places where he knew that he wouldn't meet any of his friends. Of course he never told Mary about that.  
  
"Why do I feel like this?" He asked himself in his office. He was one of the few surgeons in the hospital who had their own office. Although it was small, but at leaset, it was his personal office. He sat in front of his desk, putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Why do I feel so bad about this? No body knows her, so my reputation is safe" he thought. "But, that couple is a family, they're going to have a baby!" He hit the desk with anger, and got up. he walked around the room, and stopped near the window. But he couldn't stop thinking of her.  
  
At that moment, someone knocked the door.  
  
"Come in" hesaid in a loud and angy voice.  
  
It was the nurse, her face color was pale.  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
"What is it?" he said without looking at her.  
  
"It's Mr. Johnson" her voice was shaky.  
  
He knew something was wrong, and when he turned to face her he saw her terrified face expression, he knew that it's very serious.  
  
"I'm comming" he said and went out with her. "What's wrong with him?" he asked on the way to the patient's room.  
  
"His blood pressure is getting lower, without stopping" she replied.  
  
Tom started to walk faster, almost running.  
  
"Is he awake?" He asked.  
  
"I don't think so. his eyes are opened, but he doesn't respond to anything, even to us."  
  
Finally they got to the room. Another nurse was in there checking the patient's pulse.  
  
"How's he now?" Tom asked her.  
  
"The pulse is too low, he doesn't respond, but the heart is still working."  
  
Tom checked the patient's pulse, and blood pressure. It was getting lower.  
  
"Don't you even think about leaving us!" he said to the patient. He wrote some names of drugs on a piece of paper and gave it to one of the nurses.  
  
"Get those right now, mix them and give him an injection. I'll do a heart massage until you come, so hurry up."  
  
The nurse went out running to get the needed drugs. Tom started to do the heart massage.  
  
"Come on uncle Joe, help me with this." he said. But the patient didn't respond, he kept staring at Tom.  
  
Suddenly, Tom heard the sound of the intensive care machines, announcing no heart beats.  
  
"Uncle Joe! Not now, please!" he said without stopping. "Not now , please! I need you here!"  
  
The other nurse kept staring at Tom. It wasn't allowed for the doctorsto take care of their relatives when they came to the hospital as patients. They should be under the care of another doctor of the same department. Tom didn't tell anyone that Mr. Johnson was his relative, he wanted to be the one who could take care of him, both of them didn't have any other relatives. And no one guessed that they were related because their last names were not the same. Mr. Johnson was his mother's brother.  
  
"Doctor." The nurse said calmly, trying hard not to show that she was shocked to know about Tom's relation to the patient. But Tom didn't stop, he kept trying to bring his uncle back to life.  
  
Finally the other nurse came back.  
  
"No one had these stuff, I.." She paused when she saw Tom staring at her with angry eyes. "I'm late?" she asked.  
  
the other nurse nodded to her in agreement.  
  
Tom just stood there, now staring at his uncle, who was already dead. Tom closed his uncle's eyes with his hand and walked out. At the door, he stopped without turning back and said:  
  
"Time of death: 1:30 AM", and he went to his office.  
  
"What took you you so long?" asked the nurse who stayed at the room.  
  
"I couldn't find these stuff anywhere, so I had to go to the other departments to find them."  
  
"Alright, let's just turn off these machines and cover him."  
  
"Oh, and we must call the morgue and his relatives."  
  
"Doctor Tom is his relative."  
  
"What? Are you sure?"  
  
"He called him uncle Joe."  
  
"Oh my God. He could lose his job!"  
  
"Let's just call the morgue. I'll ask him if we can call someone, or he would prefer to do it."  
  
"Alright, I'll call the morgue now."  
  
They went out. the first nurse, who stayed at the room went to Tom's office. The other one went to do the call.  
  
"Doctor?" the nurse said, openning the door.  
  
"What is it?" Tom replied. His voice full of anger and sadness.  
  
"Is there anyone whom I should call? I mean concerning Mr. Johnson."  
  
"No. he doesn't have anyone. I'll take care of everything. Now, if you please leave me alone. And call me only when there's an emergency."  
  
"Yes doctor." the nurse said and left him.  
  
Tom stared out of the window, and finally he let his tears come out.  
  
*^_^* *^_^* *^_^* *^_^*  
  
At the club, Mary was getting ready for her performance.  
  
"Too bad it's only one song tonight" said the manager of the club.  
  
"I don't think so. It's good that it's only one song." she replied while she was doing her make-up.  
  
"Why? Don't you like it?"  
  
"Oh, I love it. it's just that I'm not in the mood tonight."  
  
"I can see that for sure. It's the third time you clean you make up since the make-up artist left. Is there any way I can help?"  
  
"Thanks Bob, but no one can. But I will stay here tonight. I want to see how does the show look like off the stage." she said, smiling.  
  
"Are your friends comming?"  
  
"What friends?"  
  
"The nice couple from some kingdom, I don't remember the name."  
  
"Oh. No, they're not comming tonight. Virginia is not feeling goog, and Wolf must stay with her."  
  
"Wolf? I thought his name was Warren."  
  
"And Wolfson is his last name. So Wolf is just a nick name."  
  
"I see. Alright, I'll leave you to get ready now. You have only 15 minutes left."  
  
"I'll be there Bob" Mary replied, and after Bob left her room she continued: "When will he learn not to ask so many questions!" She continued doing her make-up.  
  
In the morning, she went home.  
  
"God! I'm tired. I just hope no one calls today." She said to herself.  
  
She went to her bedroom, got undressed and went into the bathroom.  
  
After taking a shower, she dried her body with a towel and went into bed. She was so tired to get dressed, so she slept naked.  
  
*^_^* *^_^* *^_^* *^_^*  
  
Virginia opened her eyes and felt a delicious smell comming from the kitchen. She got up and followed the smell. She entered the kitchen and found Wolf preparing breakfast to be brought to bed.  
  
"You're awake!" he said.  
  
"That smell is all over the house, how could I sleep?"  
  
"Huff-puff, you must stay in bed. Now go back, and I'll bring you the most yummi breakfast."  
  
"I can have it here." Virginia replied, but Wolf didn't let her.  
  
"Go to bed." he said in a commanding voice, then he changed his voice tone to softer "Pleeeeeaaase?"  
  
"O.K., but don't let me wait for long. I would eat you if you come late." she said, waving a finger to him.  
  
"I'll be there in a few minutes my little sausage." he said and continued what he was doing. 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX  
  
"Here you go. I hope you like it." Wolf said as he placed the tray in front of Virginia. She examined the dish, took a bite, and said:  
  
"This is great! I didn't know that you can make an omlette."  
  
"Bacon omlette my dear." he said as he sat beside her. "Our cub and you need bacon... for.. for your health."  
  
"Oh, why? And why exactly bacon?"  
  
"Tom told me that you must have milky stuff and meat. And bacon is meat. he said other things too, (scratches his head) it was about vegetables, but I forgot what they were. And something about some kind of ...umm..vita..vita.. well, I don't know what he was talking about."  
  
"Vitamins" Virginia said with a full mouth.  
  
"Maybe, I don't remember. He said that you can get these by eating vegetables."  
  
"I know that sweety. Want some?" she offered him some omlette.  
  
"No thanks, that's for you and cubby only. But to tell the truth. I don't like the idea of you eating vegetables. What if cubby turns vegetranian? A vegeteranian wolfie?? That's..huff-puff! I don't even want to think about it!" He covered his face with his hands.  
  
"Wolf, if I eat vegetables that doesn't mean that our little one will become vegeteranian." She put the tray on the little table near the bed. And put her arm around his shoulder "I'm sure that everything is going to be OK with him."  
  
He looked at her, for a moment not believing what she said, but when he saw the caring look in her eyes, oh thse eyes that he always admired and loved, he smiled.  
  
"I don't know how my life would've been without you." He told her.  
  
"You would've been cooked up at little lamb village."  
  
"Don't remind me of that, please. I hate every single minute that I stayed in that village."  
  
"Not that I liked it. You yelled at me. You were like going to kill me that night."  
  
"Virginia, my love, I wasn't me at that night. It was full moon. And you know that I can't control myself on full moon night."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But I would've never hurt you. Huff-puff, never!"  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Wolves never hurt their mates. I may say some stupid stuff, but I wouldn't hurt. You are my mate for life Virginia. I love you."  
  
"Wolf, I love you too. And no matter what I'll always be at your side."  
  
Wolf put his palm on her face, and kissed her soft lips.  
  
"What do you want to do today?" he asked her.  
  
"I don't know. How about going to the hospital to see the doctor?"  
  
"Good idea. Should we call him?"  
  
"Yeah, it would be better. But no, let's go and surprise him. What do you say?"  
  
"I love surprises! Oh, and how about going out tonight? Let's go to Mary's club."  
  
"I don't know. If I feel good untill evening, we'll go, OK?"  
  
"Deal!"  
  
Wolf helped Virginia to clean up their bedroom a little bit. Then they both got dressed and went to the hospital where Tom worked.  
  
"Will he be there?" Virginia asked on their way to the hospital.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"We should've called first."  
  
"It's only noon, he will be there, even if he was night shift yesterday."  
  
"Maybe. At least I hope so."  
  
Finally the taxi stopped at the entrance of the hospital. Wolf payed the driver with the money that Virginia gave him earlier, and they entered the hospital and headed to the reception.  
  
A nurse was sitting there writing some papers, Wolf knocked on the desk to gain her attention.  
  
"Excuse me miss." he said.  
  
"May I help you?" the nurse replied with a smile on her face (as all the nurses should do).  
  
"We're looking for Dr. Tom. I don't know his last name." Wolf said.  
  
"Oh, he's not here today." the smile faded from her face.  
  
"Is there something wrong with him?" Virginia asked.  
  
"One of his patients has died last night, due to a sudden heart attack. He was going to take care of him. Are you his relatives?"  
  
"No, I was hopig to get a check up." Virginia said.  
  
"Well, we have other doctors, if you would like."  
  
"No thanks. I wanted to see Tom."  
  
"Do you have his address?"Wolf asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we're not allowed to give any personal information Sir."  
  
"Don't worry, it's OK. We understand." Virginia said.  
  
"Thank you anyway." Wolf said, and he and Virginia went back out.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why didn't she give us his address?"  
  
"Wolf, staff information is confidential if you're not a staff member."  
  
"And how're we supposed to know where to find him now?"  
  
"It's not that urgent, we can see him later."  
  
"Cripes! I almost forgot about it!" he hit his head with his hand.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"He gave me his numbers. It's on a card somewhere here." he started to search his pockets until he found it. "Here. Do you know this address?"  
  
Virginia looked at the written address, and she knew exactly where it was.  
  
"Yeah, I know where it is. but I don't think that it's a good time to go and say we want you to check me up."  
  
"It wasn't like one of his family died. Just one of his patients."  
  
"Wolf! That's awful!"  
  
"What did I do now?"  
  
"Just one of his patients" she repeated angryly. "He cares about them. You saw how he treated me when he came to our house. Like he was family!"  
  
Wolf dropped his head down, as a sign of appology. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."  
  
"Let's go to see him now, ok?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
They took a taxi and headed to Tom's house.  
  
When they got there, they went to the door.  
  
"I smell something strange Virginia." Wolf looked concerned.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I don't like it."  
  
When they were at the door, Wolf wanted to knock, but at the first knock the door opened by itself.  
  
"See what I mean?" he turned to her.  
  
"Let's get inside, and what happened."  
  
they went inside, and the house was turnd up-side-down. Dishes, glasses broken on the floor. Vases, little statues also broken, smashed up TV.   
  
"Wolf, I'm scared." Virginia said. "Looks like someone wanted to kill him."  
  
"No. He did this. I smell him only." Wolf continued to sniff around the room to know where to find Tom.  
  
"Tom?" he called loudly, but there was no answer. "Tom, are you here?" he called again. but no answer.  
  
"Virginia, you wait here, and I'll see where on the swamp lake is he."  
  
"OK, but don't get hurt please."  
  
"I won't. Call me if you notice something strange. But I know that he's alone."  
  
"O.K."  
  
Wolf followed Tom's scent, he went through the living room to the corridor, then upstairs, clearing his way up from broken pieces of statues and pictures, until he felt the scent getting stronger. Finally he entered the room where Tom's scent got the strongest.  
  
Wolf opened the half closed door, entered and saw no one. But he was sure that Tom was in there.  
  
"Tom?" he called. He searched around the huge bed that was in the middle of the room and found Tom lying down on the other side of the bed.. unconsious.  
  
"Tom!" Wolf called and ran to his side. He sniffed the air around him. "What were you thinking?" Tom smelled alcohol. He was holding an empty bottle of whiskey in his hand, and two other bottles were thrown on the ground.  
  
Wolf grabbed him under the arms and pulled him up to the bed.  
  
"Virginia! Will you come here please?" He called her.  
  
"Wolf where are you?" She called back.  
  
"Follow my voice, I'm over here, in his room."  
  
Virginia entered the room and was stunned by what she saw. A huge room, which apparently has been so beautifully decorated, was messed up. And on the bed was Tom, and Wolf was trying to wake him up.  
  
"What happened to him?" she asked.  
  
"I guess he was drinking that stuff." he pointed to the bottles.  
  
Virginia picked one of the bottles and read what was written on it.  
  
"Whiskey. God, he drank three bottles alone? Wolf, we have to call an ambulance."  
  
"Yes, please do so, I don't know the number. I'll try to wake him up." he turned to Tom, shaking him a little."Tom, can you hear me? Open your eyes please." No reply.  
  
Virginia searched for a phone in the room, but found is broken into parts. She went back to the living room hoping to find another one, and she did. This one wasn't damaged. She called the ambulance, and went back upstairs.  
  
"The'll be here in 5 minutes." she said.  
  
"But he's not responding. He's alive, but not responding Virginia."  
  
"Wolf, he's so drunk that even if he opens his eyes, he wouldn't even remember his name."  
  
Virginia heard the voice of the ambulance approaching.  
  
"They're here, I'll bring them." She said and went out.  
  
She got downstairs, and went out of the house. A doctor with a nurse came fast.  
  
"Where is he?" he asked.  
  
"Upstairs, I'll show you."  
  
"I know exactly where he is." the doctor said and ran inside the house.  
  
Virginia got confused at the doctor's behaviour, but followed him silently. the doctor seemed to know exactly where he was heading. He enetered the bedroom and quickly went near Tom.  
  
"What the hell, were you thinking about!" he said while he was listneing to Tom's heart beats.  
  
Wolf went near Virginia, wondering what was it with that doctor.  
  
"Virginia, this guy here is acting strange." he whispered to her.  
  
"Yeah, when I said that I'll show them the way upstairs, he said that he knws exactly where to go."  
  
"Nurse, call the men to help me with him. we're taking him to the hospital." the doctor said.  
  
"Yes doctor." the nurse replied and went out quickly.  
  
The doctor turned to Wolf and virginia.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked them.  
  
"Umm, we're just friends." Wolf replied.  
  
"But I don't know you."  
  
Virginia looked at Wolf and then to the doctor. "We're new to the city, and met Tom a few days ago. He saved my life."  
  
"He does that very often." The doctor replied dryly, but then he felt sorry for his voice tone.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm Daniel. Tom's best friend. That's why I said I don't know you."  
  
"It's OK doctor." Wolf said. "I'm Wolf, and this is my..wife (he looked at Virginia not sure if she would accept the word -wife-) Virginia."  
  
"Nice to meet you both." Daniel replied.  
  
Tom was put in the ambulance, and took to the hospital. Virginia and Wolf stood in front of the house, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Should we call Mary?" Wolf asked.  
  
"I don't know Wolf. I don't think that she would care."  
  
"Why do you think like that?"  
  
"I don't know. Let's go home, OK?"   
  
When they were home again, Wolf entered the kitchen.  
  
"Virginia, are you hungry?"  
  
"Not really, just tired."  
  
"Well, I'm hungry. You go to rest."  
  
"I am going." she smiled, and went to her room.  
  
"But I still think that Mary should know." Wolf said to himself. "I must tell her. I'll go to her show tonight. Even if Virginia doesn't want to come."  
  
*^_^* *^_^* *^_^* *^_^*  
  
Mary woke up at 6 PM. she didn't realize how much she slept, until she looked at the clock.  
  
"Oh my God. Did I sleep all day? Wow!" She said to herself, and got up. She got dressed and went to the kitchen to have a snack. That's when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Mary? This is Wolf."  
  
"Oh, hi Wolf! how are you?" she replied very happyly.  
  
"I'm fine. I wanted to know if it's possible to come to the club tonight."  
  
"Are you comming with Virginia?" she hoped that he would say no. And he did.  
  
"No, she's tired. Something ha happened today, and I want you to know."  
  
"You can tell me on the phone."  
  
"No, I must see you. This can't be told on the phone."  
  
Mary thought for a moment. If he wants to see me to say something, then, I must take the chance.  
  
"Mary? Are you there?"  
  
"You know Wolf, I don't have a performance tonight. So, you can come to my house."  
  
"Really? But I don't know how?"  
  
"I'll send a car to pick you up at 8 o'clock. OK?"  
  
"OK, thanks."  
  
"Not at all. See you at 8."  
  
"Sure, bye."  
  
They hang up the phone. Mary was excited.  
  
"Grrrrrreat! This is my chance. I wonder what Tom would say? Hmm, may I should call him." she picked up the phone again, to call Tom. She dials the number of his house, but there's no one there. She dials his mobile number, but he doesn't reply.  
  
"Where on earth is he?" she shrugs and goes to the kitchen. "Maybe he's with Daniel."  
  
Oh, he was with Daniel indeed. But this time, not in a club or a bar, where they usually went together. He was in the intensive care unit. Different types of wires connected to his body. Daniel didn't move an inch away from him. He sat there, checking his friend's pulse, blood pressure. But his friend was still unconcious.  
  
Daniel was Tom's classmate at the medical university. They studied together, and after graduating they decided to work in two different specialties. Tom chose plastic surgery, and Daniel chose Emergency. They always argued about whose job was more important, but they never faught about it.   
  
When Tom told him about his uncle, Daniel told him to be careful at the hospital. As it wasn't allowed for doctors to cure their own relatives. But Tom never listened. And his help for his uncle turned into tragedy for him. And almost for his best friend, who was suffering a possible loss of a friend in any moment.  
  
Tom opened his eyes. He looked around without saying a word.  
  
"Tom? Can you hear me?" Daniel stood beside him and asked. "Tom? Say something man!"  
  
Tom just stared at him, with no reply. Danile quickly pulled the little flash light out of his pocket and checked Tom's eyes. The was no reaction to the light. Tom closed his eyes again.  
  
"Dammit! Come on Tom, help me with this. I can't do anything else here. The medicine is doing it's job, and the rest is your job my friend." he sat back in his chair.  
  
Daniel noticed that Tom's mobile was ringing. He muted the sound so it wouldn't disturb his friend. He pickde it up, saw the number, and recognised it.  
  
"It's that woman again. Well, you won't be able to talk to him Mary." he put the phone back in his pocket.  
  
It's not that he hated Mary. No. He liked her. But she often became annoying. Especialy once in a month, when Tom went to see her at night. He never liked the idea, of checking on her in the middle of the night once in a month. And he never knew why.  
  
Tom didn't tell him that Mary was a half-wolf. Who would believe such a thing? There are no half-wolves in our world. There is nothing such half-wolf! That's what Tom thought about all the time. But after knowing the whole story of Mary's family, he changed his mind. And helped her get rid of her tail. And he didn't even tell Daniel about that.  
  
Daniel slept on the chair beside Tom's bed. He put his head on the bed, and closed his eyes. Hoping that his friend will wake up in the morning. 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Mary was preparing dinner for two. She wanted to amaze Wolf with her cooking skills. She went to the butcher's store, got a big piece of lamb meat, and returned back home to continue with her preperation.  
  
"Now, what do we have here?" she spoke to herself as she was preparing the meat. "Would he like it cooked or rare? Or should I keep it raw?" Finally she decided to make it rare. She didn't add anything to it. She took the meat cut it in pieces and put it in oven for 5 minutes and brought it out. That's when she heard the doorbell ringing.  
  
"Comming!" she said loudly. She knew it was Wolf. She smelled him.  
  
"Hi!" she said as she opened the door.  
  
"Hi Mary. I have something to tell you." Wolf was serious.  
  
"Come in. I was just getting ready to dinner. Want to join?"  
  
"I..I wasn't.."  
  
"I won't take no for an answer. I have rare lamb meat. I thought that you would like it that way too." she said with a smile and took his hand and they went to the dining room.  
  
"OK, but I can't stay for long. Virginia is alone at home and.."  
  
"It's OK Wolf, I know that worry about her. But you won't be late for home."  
  
She didn't even let him say what he wanted to say. So, Wolf just followed her to the dining room, and sat near the table. He decided to leve the discussion for after the dinner. (He wouldn't want to miss the lamb!)  
  
"I'll be right back. Make yourself at home." she said and went to the kitchen.  
  
"Put yourself together Wolf!" he said to himself. "Grrrrr, how am I supposed to tell her about Tom. I wish I wouldn't have the one who was going to say it."  
  
"Say what?" Mary said as she came back with a big dish of rare meat.  
  
As soon as Wolfs eyes caught the sight of the meat, he forgot about everything.  
  
"Nothing. I was thinking loudly. Just that." he said scratching his temple. "This smells good."  
  
"I know." she smiled again, and put the dish on the table."I hope that you like it."  
  
"I already do!"  
  
"Would you like something to drink with it? Red wine maybe?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"OK, I'll be right back."  
  
She went to the living room. That's where she kept her little bar. She took a couple of wine glasses and a bottle of wine, which wasn't opened yet.  
  
"I hope this works." she murmured to herself before heading back to the dining room.  
  
"Here. This is the best I have." She said and handed the bottle to Wolf to open.  
  
He opened the bottle and poured wine into the glasses.  
  
"What will we drink for?" Mary asked raising her hand for a toast.  
  
Wolf wasn't thinking of a toast. All he was thinkng about now was how to tell Mary about Tom without hurting her feelings.  
  
"Wolf?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here."  
  
"Physically yes, but mentally no. I was saying how about a toast?"  
  
"Well, umm.." Wolf thought of something to say while he raised his hand. And finally without finding any other words he said: "Nice to meet you Mary. To our friendship."  
  
"Yeah, to our... friendship." She drank from her glass looking at Wolf while he was busy with eating his share of the lamb. Wolf didn't notice how Mary stared at him when he said -to our friendship-. If he would've noticed, he would've seen how her eyes went to yellow and back to normal for a moment.  
  
*^_^* *^_^* *^_^* *^_^*  
  
Virginia was watching TV. She regreted that she left Wolf go to Mary's place alone.  
  
"I wish I went with him. I wouldn't have been so worried now."  
  
Was she feeling kinda jealous? No. Wolf is loyal to her. He went to tell Mary about Tom, and he'll be back by ten. But it's 10:30 now. And he didn't even call.  
  
Virginia was getting nervous. She decided to wait for him a little bit longer. She tried to call, but the phone showed busy all the time.  
  
*^_^* *^_^* *^_^* *^_^*  
  
After finishing their dinner, Mary and Wolf went to the living room.  
  
"Mary, I have to tell you something, but I don't know how." he said.  
  
"I have something to tell you too. And I think this is the time for it, but first let's have a drink. I feel thirsty. Want some juice?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Wolf replied.  
  
She went to the kitchen. Opened the fridge and took the orange juice out, poured it in two glasses. Then she started to search in the drawers for something.  
  
"Where did I put it!" she said with a low voice, not wanting for Wolf to hear her.  
  
Finally she found it. A medium sized black box, which had six little colorful boxes in it, and a piece of paper. She opened the paper and read what was inside.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
My little girl, please use this wisely.  
  
To reach your goal use these one at a time. And never use it on the same person twice.  
  
To make it easier for you to use, I'm writing here what means each color of a box. This potions work slowly. It would take at least a day for its effect to start working. Remember, this may not work, if you aren't sure of what you want.  
  
Red: Use if you want someone to get pox.  
  
Blue: Use if you want to put someone into sleep.  
  
Yellow: Use if you want someone to obey you.  
  
Black: Use to turn someone into a frog.  
  
White: Use if you want someone to tell the truth.  
  
Pink: Use if you want someone to fall in love with you.  
  
Love, mom.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I guess I need the pink one." she opened the pink little box and she emptied it in the glass from which Wolf was going to drink.  
  
"This better work mom." she said and went back to the living room.  
  
"What took you so long?" Wolf asked.  
  
"I forgot where I put the glasses." she said with a will-you-forgive-me? smile. "Here you go." She gave Wolf his glass and sat beside him.  
  
Wolf sniffed at the glass, then tasted it.  
  
"This is nice." he said and drank all of it at once.  
  
"Slow down! Were you that thirsty?"  
  
"No, but it was good. I liked it." He smiled at her. "So what were you going to tell me?"  
  
"Nothing. I mean.. I forgot."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What about you?" Wolf looked at her confused. "What were you going to tell me?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I don't know how to say this. But I want you to know that I don't want to hurt your feelings. I just thought that you should know."  
  
"OK, go ahead. I'm listening." She put her glass on the table.  
  
"It's about Tom."  
  
"Wolf, if you're going to mention yesterday, please don't."  
  
"You know?"  
  
"Of course I know! I was with him!"  
  
"OK, then, I must go. What time is it anyway?"  
  
"Umm.." Mary looked at her watch. "Eleven."  
  
"Cripes! I'm late! I promised Virginia to go back at ten!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take you home."  
  
"Really? Huff-puff, that's so nice of you."  
  
"It's nothing. I love... to help." She was about to say I love you, but didn't. She wondered why couldn't she say it. Wasn't that what she wanted? It was. Or at least, that's what she thought. She picked up her keys and they went out. She drove the car like crazy (as she usually did.).  
  
"Mary."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why do you drive like a troll who's about to be thrown in the dungeon?"  
  
Mary laughed at the question.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I'm sorry. But that troll thing that you said. That's funny."  
  
"OK then. Why do you always drive like a crazy? Is that better?"  
  
"Just as the other. OK, well, I really don't know. I love the feeling of speed."  
  
"But you might hurt yourself."  
  
"I almost did once."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. It was two years ago. I was in Florida for a concert, and one night, I decided to go out alone. So I went and took a friend's car. I was driving fast in the middle of the night. And then there was this old lady, that I didn't know where did she came from, who was crossing the street. Or at least was trying to."  
  
"You hit her?"  
  
"I wish I did. At least I wouldn't have stayed in hospital for broken legs. When I saw her, I lost control. I was surprised and smashed the car into another one, and both went into the wall of a building."  
  
"Cripes!"  
  
"Cripes indeed. I still remember how it felt that time. That pain. And there was no one to be with me. That friend of mine didn't even come for a visit. I guess she was angry because of her car."  
  
"That's no reason."  
  
"Maybe it was for her. I don't blame her at all."  
  
"What about Tom?"  
  
"Tom didn't know about it. he heard it from news and called after a week."  
  
"Wasn't he with you there in that Flora place?"  
  
"It's Florida Wolf. And no. He was here. When I used to go for tours I went only with my crew. Tom's just a friend. he doesn't need to be with me all the time."  
  
"But I think that he needs you beside him now."  
  
"We're not talking to eachother."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We had an argument yesterday morning."  
  
"So, you didn't talk to him or see him later?"  
  
"No. Why should I? He's the one who started it. I'm not going to be the first to appologise."  
  
"So you don't know what happened?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Mary's face turned to concerned.  
  
"One of his patients died yesterday night."  
  
"Uncle Joe." She stopped the car suddenly, and Wolf was going to hit his head to the front window if he didn't had the safety belt on.  
  
"He was your relative? Oh Mary I'm so sorry. I thought you know. You told me you were with Tom yesterday. I thought you knew about it."  
  
"Uncle Joe isn't my relative. He's Tom's uncle. His mother's brother. Are you sure of what you're saying Wolf?"  
  
"They only said that it was his patient. I don't know the name."  
  
"It must be him. Tom didn't have any other patients staying at the hospital these days. God! Now I have to be the first to call Tom." She started to drive again.  
  
Wolf didn't say anything about Tom. He was afraid that she would stop the car again and this time he would see himself hanging through the front window.  
  
Finally when they were near the building, Mary parked the car in front of it. For a moment, it semed to her that Wolf didn't want to get out of the car.  
  
"We're here." She said, trying to understand the look on his face.  
  
"I know. But there's something that I think you should know Mary."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"This morning me and Virginia went to the hospital to see Tom. But when we were there a nurse said that he was home, because one of his patients have died and Tom was going to take care of everything concerned him."  
  
"Now I have no doubt that it's uncle Joe. Poor man." Her eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"Mary. This isn't the whole thing." Wolf said.  
  
Mary quickly wiped her tears with her hand.  
  
"Then what is it? It's not like you're going to tell me that Tom killed himself."  
  
"He almost did."  
  
"Come on! I know he wouldn't do that."  
  
"After we talked to the nurse, me and Virginia left the hospital and went to Tom's house. The door was opened. Everything inside was turned upside- down. It was a huge mess all over the house. We found him in his room, lying beside his bed. On the floor. And there was an empty bottle of.. umm.. whiskey. Yeah, that's what Vriginia named it, and the doctor too. An empty bottle of whiskey in his hand and two other on the floor. I tried to wake him up but he didn't. He was alive, but didn't respond. The doctor who came was his friend."  
  
"Daniel."  
  
"Yes. You know him?"  
  
"Yes. What happened next?" Mary didn't look at wolf. She looked straight and tried hard to keep her tears to her. She didn't say anything while Wolf was talking. She just listened.  
  
"They put him in the ambulance and took him to the hospital. Mary. I'm sory, but I thought that you should know. I mean after yesterday morning when you came to our house, and I smelled your scent. I thought that you should know from me, rather than anybody else."  
  
Mary sighed. She looked at Wolf straight in the eye. Her eyes glowed yellow for a moment and turned back to normal.  
  
"What you smelled yesterday morning doesn't mean anything for me Wolf." Wolf was confused.  
  
"Are you really a half-wolf Mary?" Suddenly he started to doubt his instincts. She didn't act like a wolf. Wolves have only one mate. And they're for life! But Mary seemed to act more like a human.  
  
"I am a half-wolf. Why would you ask that?"  
  
"You seem more like a human. I don't want to be rude, but wolves mate for life. But you don't seem to do that."  
  
"In this world you should follow your heart. You may be dissapointed once or twice, or maybe several times, but at least when you follow your heart it wouldn't hurt that much. I've had many boyfriends. And when i met someone else, my heart told me he's the one. So I went to the other, and that's how my life is Wolf. And believe me, it's better than other celebrities. They would go to bed with anyone who would build a career for them. I'm not like that. I built my career by my own."  
  
Wolf didn't say anything. He just listened. And when Mary finished speaking, he didn't know what to say.  
  
"I guess that Virginia is waiting for you." Mary said finally.  
  
"Yes. I better go now. Thank you for the dinner. And forgive me if I hurt your feelings with anything I said."  
  
Before Wolf could open the door, Mary pulled him to her and kissed him on the lips. When they pulled away from eachother. Wolf couldn't say anything. He just opened the door and went out of the car. 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
When he reached the aprtment, he could smell anger. Wolf knocked the door hoping that Virginia wasn't sleeping already. It was 11:30. He was late.  
  
Virginia opened the door after five minutes of knocking.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked with a sleepy voice.  
  
"Virginia it's me."  
  
She opened the door, and saw Wolf's pale face.  
  
"What happend?" she asked.  
  
Wolf got inside and Virginia closed the door after him.  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"Did you tell her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And why were you so late?"  
  
"Virginia my little sausage. You see, when I went there she was preparing dinner and invited me to join her."  
  
"And you didn't even bother to call me. You didn't care that I'm here wondering where the hell you are. What happened to you, and you didn't even think that I was here all alone. Why didn;t you call?"  
  
"Her phone wasn't working. Virginia, I'm sorry." he hold her shoulders and pulled her to him. "I admit it. I am wrong. I'm sorry that I didn't call. But that doesn't mean that I didn't think of you."  
  
"You seem different."  
  
"Why are you saying this?" he let her go.  
  
"I don't know. But your eyes. They're different."  
  
"What do you mean with my eyes are different?"  
  
Wolf went to the bathroom to see his face in the mirror. He looked at himself, but didn't find anything strange or different.  
  
"Virginia, my eyes are OK. They haven't changed."  
  
"I didn't mean that Wolf. You're hiding something from me. That's what I meant."  
  
"OK. here's what happened. I went to her house, she offered dinner. We ate, drank wine, then juice, and she brought me home. That's all. Oh, and the patient that the nurse mentioned. Remember?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"He's Tom's uncle. Mary knew it because Tom was going to take care of everything concerning him."  
  
"Poor Tom. I feel sorry for him."  
  
They went to their bedroom, changed clothes and went to bed.  
  
"You know Virginia. Mary didn't seem to care about Tom at all."  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"When I told her about Tom, she didnt say anything about it. And when I told her that we wanted her to know from us, she said that she didn't care about what happened between her and Tom ."  
  
"That's strange. But you know, those celebs are like that. they can change lovers once a day. And don't even care about it. And they say that they just follow their heart."  
  
"She said that."  
  
"Said what?"  
  
"That she's following her heart."  
  
"Whatever. That's her life. I feel tired and I want to sleep. Sweet dreams honey."  
  
"Sweet dreams my succulent love."  
  
They kissed eachother and Virginia quickly fell asleep. Wolf couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Mary's kiss. What was it for? Why did that happen? Why did he let that happen? How could he betray Virginia? She's his mate, not mary. Virginia is the one who's carrying his cub. Virginia is the one who he loves. And he can never live without her. He turned his face toward Virginia who was already sleeping. He touched her face skin, touched her lips. No. he wouldn't lie to her. He wouldn't betray her. Never! She's his soul mate. And wolves mate for life. "Wolves mate for life." he reminded himself. and closed his eyes.  
  
*^_^* *^_^* *^_^* *^_^*  
  
On her way home, Mary decided to go to the hospital. She entered and went straight to the reception.  
  
"Excuse me. I'm looking for doctor Tom Williams. He was brought here earlier."  
  
"He's in room 214. But no one is allowed to enter. You should see his doctor first."  
  
"Is it Daniel? I mean the doctor. Daniel Stevens."  
  
"Yes he is. You must be a relative miss?"  
  
"Almost. Thanks anyway."  
  
Mary went through the corridors trying to find the mentioned room. Finally after a long way through zig-zag corridors she found the room. She opened the door slowly, trying not to make a noise. She saw Daniel sitting beside Tom's bed. When she got closer she noticed that Daniel was sleeping. She turned back to get out, but someone grabbed her hand. She turned and saw it was Daniel.  
  
"Let's get out." he whispered.Mary nodded with agreement.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Wolf told me."  
  
"Oh, that guy who was at the house. Right?"  
  
"Yes. Is Tom OK?"  
  
"No he's not. I don't know what else we can do for him. he opened his eyes once, but he wasn't concious. All we can do is sit and wait. It's all up to him now."  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"He drank three bottles of whiskey. While he knew that he shouldn't drink that much. One glass is enough for him. But he took three bottles! His uncle died last night. Maybe that was the reason."  
  
"He loved him so much."  
  
"He was his only family Mary. You know that."  
  
"I know. I called earlier. Why didn't you pick up the phone?"  
  
"I didn't recieve any calls."  
  
"I called to Tom's mobile. Why didn't you answer it? I know you have it with you."  
  
"I muted the sound, that's why I didn't know about the call."  
  
Mary knew that he wasn't telling the truth.  
  
"Anyway, I have to go now." she said. "If there's anything I can do, just let me know."  
  
"OK. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Mary left the hospital, without any feelings for Tom. As for Daniel, he went back to his friend's room, and sat by his bedside. Still hoping for some signs from his friend. 


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you everyone for the reviews.  
  
*EvErYtHiNg4NoThInG: I am sorry to dissapoint you, but the story isn't finished yet. You may read the rest of it, and I think that you'll like it. But, I do respect your opinion:)  
  
So, here we go!!!  
  
***************************************  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
Virginia opened her eyes and noticed that Wolf wasn't in bed.  
  
"Wolf?" she called.  
  
"Yes?" he replied from the bathroom.  
  
"Nothing. I was wondering where you were." she said and closed her eyes again.  
  
She felt some water drops on her face. she wiped it off anf opened her eyes and saw Wolf staring at her from the top of her head.  
  
"Good morning my fluffy one." he smiled at her, and water continued to drop on her. As he was just out of shower.  
  
"Good morning Wolf. And would you please get dried? I am starting to feel that I'm in a pool."  
  
"Sorry." he said and quickly got off the bed and shaked himself.  
  
"With a towel please?" she asked, almost demanding.  
  
"OK"  
  
He dried himself, and went back into the bed again. he didn't even bother by getting dressed.  
  
"Are you going to get up? It's eleven o'clock." he asked.  
  
"I don't want to. I want to stay in bed."  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Be right back." he hurried to the kitchen, and quickly made her three bacon snadwitches, and with a cup of apple juice, he rushed back to the room.  
  
"There you go." he gave her one sandwitch, and put the other two and the juice on the little table beside the bed.  
  
She ate her breakfast, and Wolf was getting dressed.  
  
"Why are you getting dressed?" she asked.  
  
"You don't want me to stay naked all day, don't you?"  
  
"That would've been nice" she grinned, continueing to chew.  
  
"Huff-puff! where did your manners go young lady?" he said, trying to act like a protective adult. but he failed.  
  
"Well, a man took it all with him in the nine kingdoms. I gave it all to him. Even my heart." she said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, I see. And could this man be your mate for any chance?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh Virginia, I love you, I love you, I love you."  
  
"I love you, I love you, I love you too Wolf." she kissed his nose.  
  
"Listen. I want to go out for a while. I want to walk in the city to see how it looks."  
  
"I can't come with you. I wan to stay home to do some cleaning."  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"No, thanks. You go out, and have fun. I'll be fine."  
  
"Alright my succulent." he said and rushed out of the apartment.   
  
Wolf walked in the streets for a while. He didn't know where to go. Suddenly he smelled somethin familliar. he followed the scent untill he was standing in front of a pet store.  
  
"Cripes! this is great!" he entered the store and stopped in front of each cage that had a bunny in it.  
  
"Huff-puff, this is delicious!" he said.  
  
"They are so nice, aren't they?" a woman talked from behind.  
  
"Yeah." Wolf stared at the bunnies, but soon he turned around to see who was it.  
  
"Good morning Wolf."  
  
"Good morning Mary. How.. did.. you..? How are you?" he finally knew what he wanted to ask.  
  
"I'm fine. What about you?" she came and stood beside him, watching the little bunnies.  
  
"I'm fine too."  
  
"Those bunnies are so tempting aren't they?" she looked at him, and he noticed her eyes turning to green, then yellow, then back to normal.  
  
"They look.. fllufy." he replied. Unsure of what would come net.  
  
"Wnat one for breakfast?" she asked, almost whispering.  
  
'Breakfast'. It sounded good to him. "Yeah, sure. but how?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Mary called for the shopkeeper.  
  
"May I help you Miss?" the man looked at her and recognised her at once. "Oh, Miss Lola. Is it really you? This is an honor for me. How can I help you?"  
  
"I'd like to buy a couple of bunnies. I really love them you know." she said, smiling.  
  
Wolf only stared, mouth opened.  
  
"Oh, please choose which couple you want. And they're yours. They're my little present to you." he said.  
  
"Oh, you really don't have to. I can pay as much as they worth."  
  
"No, no, no. I can never forgive myself by taking money from you. You can pay me by always singing good songs. You're the best!"  
  
"How nice of you to say that." she smiled to him again. Then, she turned to Wolf. "Which one would you like?"  
  
Wolf pointed at one, and Mary chose her desired one. The hsopkeeper put them in a small cage and gave it to Wolf to carry.  
  
"Thank you so much." she said and they left the shop.  
  
"Where are we going now?" Wolf asked.  
  
"Home."  
  
"Let's go to my home. Virginia would love to see the bunnies."  
  
"But she wouldn't like to se them turn into breakfast, now would she?"  
  
"Huff-puff! How could I forget about that. She loved animals."  
  
"See? let's go to my house. I promise to make you the best breakfast ever!"  
  
They reached her car. Wolf put the cage on the backseet and sat in the front. Mary drove the car to her house. When they were there, Wolf took the cage out of the car and they both went inside.  
  
"Would you like to have it in a wolfish way? Or should it be cooked?" she asked.  
  
"Wolfish way is always the best. but how can we hunt them? They are already in a cage."  
  
"Come with me." she took him to the back yard of her house. It was big enough to be mistaken as a forest.  
  
"Cripes. this is great!" Wolf said.  
  
"Now let the rabbits out of the cage. Let them go out for a while. Then we'll hunt them."  
  
Wolf opened the cage and took the bunnies out of it and put the out on the ground. They quickly ran into the trees.  
  
"Let's go inside untill they settle down. The know that we are wolves."  
  
"Yeah." Wolf's eyes flashed to yellow, then to normal for a moment.  
  
They sat inside for a while. Wolf told Mary about the nine kingdoms, and how he met Virginia. Well, that was the part that annoyed her most. Why wasn't her potion woring on him? Did she do something wrong?  
  
"I think it's time." she said.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
They went out. They didn't see the bunnies, but they could smell them. Each one went after the desired scent. soon, both of them started to run after the rabbits. Wolf managed to catch his first. A minute later Mary caught hers too. they looked at eachother and without anyother thought, their eyes flashed to yellow and they ripped the rabbit's throught and started to eat in a wolfish way. Both of them were filled with blood. their faces, hands, clothes. All red.  
  
"This was great." Wolf said, with a big smile on his face and with they yellow flash disappearing from his eyes.  
  
"I never had this kind of fun before." Mary replied, her eyes going back to normal too.  
  
"I think we need to get cleaned up." Wolf said.  
  
"You're right. I don't think that it's a good idea to go out with that look. Come, I'll show you the way to the shower." she took him inside, and went upstairs to her room. "Here. You know how to.." she didn't even finish what she was saying and Wolf cut in.  
  
"Yes, I do. Virginia taught me how to use them."  
  
"OK." she said, and acted like she was going out.  
  
Wolf entered the bathroom, opened the water untill it got warm inough to cause the mirrors get sweaty. He got undressed and went into the shower.  
  
Mary knew this was it. It was now or never. She knew that Wolf couldn't smell her in the bathroom, now that it was kinda foggy inside there. She went back inside her room, got undressed, and went into the bathroom. She saw him there standing under the water without any movement. She sneaked behind him, opened the door of the shower chamber slowly and entered.  
  
Wolf felt someone was behind him. He turned to see a naked Mary standing behind him, smiling at him provocativly. He smiled back. She touched his chest with her hands, she moved her hand on his chest, then went up to his neck, jaw-line, face. he closed his eyes as to enjoy the moment. When she touched his face, he opened his eyes and looked into her's. They flashed green. He pulled her to him and held her tight in his arms. she waited for this for so long. She wanted him. but she didn't know if he wanted her as much.  
  
She lifted her head and kised his lips. He kissed her back. He moved his hands all the way on her back, pulling her closer to him. she was doing the same. After a while of kissing in the shower they went out to the bedroom. Mary held his hand and pulled him toward the bed. He pushed her to it, and she fell on it, on her back. He went on the top of her, kissing her again.  
  
At one moment, he thought he heard Virginia calling for him. Mary thought that she heard Tom calling for her. They both sat up.  
  
"Did you hear that?" they said together. Wolf scratched his temple and went to get his clothes back on. Mary did the same.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Wolf said.  
  
"No, I'm the one who should appologise. If I didn't come in, this wouldn't have happened."  
  
"I must go home. Virginia needs me." He said as he finished putting n his clothes. "Bye." he said and ran out. He took a taxi and went home.  
  
Mary got dressed, and quickly ran to her car. she knew something was wrong with Tom. She could feel it. Wait a minute! How can she feel it if they weren't..? She didn't know how to act anymore. She knew that he was the one. Tom was her...mate. She drove to the hospital faster than ever.  
  
Wolf was begging the driver to go faster. Tha man said that this was the fastes he could go. But Wolf kept asking for it. Finally he was there. He payed the driver and ran home. he quickly opened the door and entered.  
  
"Virginia!"  
  
"I'm here." she replied from the kitchen. Obviously she was cooking. He smelled it. She was OK.  
  
He wet to the kitchen and as soon as he saw her, he ran to her and hugged her. he filled her face with kisses.  
  
"Wolf, what is it with you?"  
  
"Oh, my creamu puff, I thought you were in danger. So I came running. Well, I came by taxi."  
  
"Wolf, honey, I'm alright." she held his face with her hands. "What happened to you? Why did you think I was in danger?"  
  
Wolf didn't know if he should tell her the truth or not. He decided not to tell her. Though it was so hard for him to do so.  
  
"I.. I was walking in the streets, and then.. I saw a shop that had rabbits in it."  
  
"You mean a pet shop?"  
  
"Exactly. They were so delisious!"  
  
"Wolf you didn't eat them, did you?"  
  
He had guilty look on his face, and Virginia understood from it that he did.  
  
"How did you get them?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't. the shopkeeper gave them as a present to Mary."  
  
"You told him you knew her and he gave it to you?"  
  
"No. When I was inside Mary came in. She was there to buy a rabbit. The shopkeeper knew who she was and gave her two rabbits. As a present. He was her fan."  
  
"I see. And where did you eat them?"  
  
Cripes! She was leading him to the part which he didn't want to tell. He didn't know what to say about it. so, he decided to go with the truth. Well, almost. To save his bacon.  
  
"She offered to eat them at her backyard, if I remember the right name."  
  
"Yeah, it's called a backyard. But why?"  
  
"Well, we wanted to eat it in a wolfish way. To hunt them. Her backyard was big like a forest. We let the rabbits out of the cage and after a while we ran after them. We hunted them and ate them."  
  
"I see. And why is your hair wet?"  
  
Here it goes. The last part that made him blush.  
  
"Well, you see.. we.. were all ...covered with blood. Yes, all covered with blood and she offered me to take a shower. And I took it."  
  
"Did you take it alone Wolf?"  
  
Wolf ignored the question and said:  
  
"That's when I heard your voice calling me. I thought you were hurt."  
  
"Apparently I'm not. But you didn't answer my question."  
  
Cripes! What should I tell her? Abd wolf! Why did you do that?! he thought.  
  
"Well, almost."  
  
"ALMOST?! what do you mean with that?" that's when her ring spoke.  
  
'She wanted to mate, so the love would fade.'  
  
"What?" Virginia looked at her ring, then to Wolf. Angryly. but the ring continued.  
  
'A voice was heard, and love went back to light.  
  
That's when she knew which one was right.'  
  
"What do you mean with that?" she asked it again.  
  
'Wolves mate for life. As you have known.  
  
This is her turn, for she will learn.'  
  
Virginia looked at Wolf. She didn't know wether to yell at him, or to pack and go. He felt guilty. The ring has spoiled everything.  
  
"Virginia. I'm sorry. But I want you to know, that nothing happened."  
  
"I don't want to hear more. You went into shower with HER! Is that why she was always calling? Pretending to be worried about my situation?"  
  
"Virgina, my love, I swear nothing happened!"  
  
"You're lying to me Wolf." she turned to go out of the kitchen, but stopped. I'm going to grandma's.  
  
"No, Virginia wait!" he called after her, but she was in their room, she locked the door, and packed her bag. She opened the door to see Wolf sitting on the ground in front of it.  
  
"This won't help you." she said and went to the main door.  
  
"Virginia wait, please."  
  
"It's over Wolf. Everything is over. I don't want to see you anymore." she said and left the apartment.  
  
Wolf howled deeply after her. He didn't know what else to do. His creamy-dreamy girl has left him, because he betrayed her.  
  
"You filthy animal!" he shouted and hit his head with his hand. "Look what you've done! She could've bought you the rabbits too! Why did you go to that house!"  
  
He dropped on his knees and howled again. 


	10. Chapter 10

CHATER TEN  
  
Mary drove like crazy.  
  
"Tom. Wait for me. Please." she kept saying to herself.  
  
At a corner of the street, three blocks away from her house, she turned the car so fast that she didn't notice the other car approaching. When she did. It was too late. He car flew right off the other one, and with a turn in the air, it landed crashing into the middle of the crossroad, upside-down.  
  
*^_^* *^_^* *^_^* *^_^*  
  
Tom suddenly opened his eyes.  
  
"Mary!" he called loudly.  
  
Daniel came in running. Tom was struggling to sit, but Daniel held him to the bed.  
  
"No Tom. You can't get up now."  
  
"Where's Mary?"  
  
"Probebly home. Why?"  
  
"I want to see her. Daniel please call her."  
  
Daniel knew it better than to argue with his friend. he knew that this girl meant something for him. So, he went to his office and called her. He dialed all the numbers he had. But no one answered.  
  
*^_^* *^_^* *^_^* *^_^*  
  
The other car was hit only by the front. The real damage was Mary's car. The driver of the other car quickly got out and called for people to help.  
  
"Someone help me here! This car is going to blow!"  
  
Some other men came running, they helped him pull Mary out. She was covered with bood, unconscious.  
  
"Oh my God! This is Lola! Call an anbulance now!" one of the men shouted. They carried her away from the car , and after a few minutes it exploded.  
  
The ambulance finally came, with a couple of police cars. The medical staff quickly checked if she was alive, and took her into the ambulance, and they went to the hospital.  
  
The police questioned the people who were gathered at the scene. The driver confessed that it was his fault, and he drove under a red light. The police arrested him and took him with them.  
  
At the police station, the officer questioned the driver about what happened again. Finally he added.  
  
"You will stay here untill we know about her condition. If she dies, then..."  
  
"I know...murder."  
  
"As much as I hate to say it, but yes. I sure hope that if she survives, she wouldn't sue you. In that case, you'll be charged only for crossing under red light."  
  
"I realise that sir."  
  
The officer ordered to take the driver to the cell.  
  
*^_^* *^_^* *^_^* *^_^*  
  
Four days passed. Tom was feeling better. He was able to walk on his own now. All these days he was calling Mary, but she didn't answer. He mobile didn't seem to work. And she wasn't at work or at home.  
  
"Where are you Mary?" he asked himself.  
  
Suddenly Daniel came in.  
  
"Hiya big guy! Ready to go home?"  
  
"Go home?" Tom was amazed. "So soon?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't tell me you want to stay longer. Hey, listen man, there a re alot of people who come to the hospital and can't get their share of a bed. And they lose their lives sometime. So you better free that one."  
  
"Ok, OK Mr-fairy-god-father-of-all-the-patients-of-the-world."  
  
Daniel just laughed at him, and left. Tom started to get dressed. He was happy that he will go home now. He remembered what happened to his uncle. He quickly went to Daniel's office and enetered.  
  
"Dan, I'm going now. I have some unfinished work."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"My uncle."  
  
"Need any help?"  
  
"No, thanks. I''l be fine. Just try to find Mary. Or, no. I'll pay her a visit later. See ya."  
  
He left, and went streight to the morgue.  
  
"Hi, do you still have Mr. Johnson's body?" he asked.  
  
"One moment doctor." the old women checked her files. "Yes."  
  
"I am supposed to take care of it."  
  
"Are you a relative doctor?" Now Tom was confused. Should he say no, and save his career? or should he say yes, and make his uncle proud? He chose the second.  
  
"Yes. He's my uncle."  
  
"Oh, dear. I feel terrebly sorry doctor."  
  
"Don't be. He was ill. He had no choice." he said in alower voice.  
  
"Please follow me." she said and led him to the room were the body was kept. It was put in a coffin, dressed in his best suite. Tom knew who did this. No one other than Daniel.  
  
"Dan. Thank you so much." he whispered. he turned to woman and said:  
  
"Madam, could you tell me if where can burry him now?"  
  
"Oh, well, the nearest cemetry is only four blocks away."  
  
"Would you arrange everything for me please? he has been here for so long."  
  
"Indeed, one more day and he..."  
  
"Don't mention it please. Let's get started with this work. We don't have any other relatives to attend. It's just me and him. So, I'm letting him go today, and right now."  
  
"Alright doctor. It will all be done in 15 minutes You can go to the cemetry and wait there if you wish."  
  
"Yes. I wiil go there. thank you."  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Tom went to the cemetry. He found it so easily and fast. It wasn't so far. he waited there for 5 minutes, and the big long car appeared. How much he hated that car right now. It had his uncle in it. He never thought that he would see anyone he knows in that kind of a car.  
  
After the funeral, he went to Mary's house. Her car wasn't there. He knocked the door, but no one answered. he called her name, but she wasn't there. He turned around the house to enter through the backyard, fortunatly the little gate was unlocked, and the door leading to her kitchen was opened.  
  
He entered the house, checked every room and bathroom, but she wasn't there. He called her name again. No answer. He left the same way he entered. This time, closing the door behind him, and locking the gate. He sat in his car and went to his house.  
  
He entered. He saw everything was upside-down. Did he do this? Or someone entered his house while he was in hospital? he quickly called Daniel.  
  
"Dan, I think my house has been robbed."  
  
"Oh, sorry I didn't tell you about that."  
  
"You knew? When did this happen? Did they get the thieves?"  
  
"What thieves?"  
  
"The ones who did this."  
  
"Tom. You did this. Don't you remember?"  
  
Tom stood silently holding the phone in his hand.  
  
"Tom! Are you there?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm here."  
  
"OK, I can't talk right now. I have patients. And you better stay home and rest. OK?"  
  
"OK, bye."  
  
They both hang up the phone. Tom was amazed by what he has done to his own house. His little statues were turned into pieces. He called a company who provided people to come and clean the house.The turned the house back to normal in three hours. Tom sat in the living room. And he decided to call Wolf. He dialed the number and th phone was picked up so quickly.  
  
"Virginia?"  
  
"No Wolf, this is Tom."  
  
"Oh, hi Tom. TOM? HOW ARE YOU?" Wolf was excited.  
  
"I'm fine Wolf. What about You? How's Virginia doing?"  
  
"Huff-puff! she left four days ago." Wolf's voice was terrible. Tom knew he was sad.  
  
"Wolf, I'm comming right now." Tom hang up the phone and went out quickly. He thought of the worst. She couldn't have died. How? Why? He kept asking himself, until he reached the door of the apartment where Wolf was. He knocked the door and he found out that it was already opened.  
  
"Wolf?" he called and entered. he closed the door behind him. The house was dusty. Wolf sat in the livingroom, beside the phone. he hasn't been shaving since Virginia left him. He kept crying all the time. His eyes were red, and he had bags under his eyes.  
  
"Wolf what happened?" Tom asked as he sat beside him.  
  
"She didn't understand. I told her nothing happened, but she didn't believe me. Oh Tom, I feel guilty in front of you too." Wolf howled, and cried.  
  
"Wolf, tell me what happened."  
  
Wolf told him the story from the beginning untill now. He told him about the dinner with Mary, and comming home late, and in the next day the rabbit story. Tom only listened and shook his head.  
  
"...and there she started to scream at me that I betrayed her, and she just packed and went out."  
  
"Wolf. I'm sure that we can fix this." Tom didn't know how he will be able to fix this. MAry had disappeared suddenly, and he was feeling guilty for knowing all about her plans.  
  
"I'm sorry Tom. I didn't mean it. I swear on my bacon I didn't mean to take her from you!"  
  
Tom lowered his head and said:  
  
"I'm the one who should feel guilty." he looked at Wolf. "I knew that she wanted you since the first moment she saw you."  
  
"Cripes! Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I don't know. But I can fix this Wolf. Just one question. Did you drink any kind of orange juice when you were having dinner that night?"  
  
"Yes. I did. And I remember it tasted so good."  
  
"Damn! She did it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She had somekind of potions that her mother brought from the kingdoms. There was one that she was going to use on you. Looks like it was old enough. She told me that they were some strong kind of potions. that worked if you really wanted them to work. But you still love Virginia. Then, it didn't work on you. Instead it made you run to her."  
  
"And how will this convince Virginia?"  
  
"It won't. I will. Where is she?"  
  
Wolf told him where to find her. Tom left and went there.  
  
He knocked the door. An old lady asked from behind.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"I'm looking for Virginia Lewis? I'm her doctor."  
  
"Virginia, there's a young man here claiming to be your doctor." the granny said. Tom heard it all.  
  
"Gradma, it's Tom. Please open the door for him."  
  
"Alright dear." she opened the door, and invited Tom to come in. "Please do come in young man."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He entered and she showed him the way to the livingroom.  
  
"Ginnie will be here any moment now." Tom smiled at her. She went to her room.  
  
"Tom! It's great to see you!" Virginia called and hugged him. "How are you? Oh, sit down please."  
  
They sat on the couch, and Tom told her what happened to his uncle.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"Well, it's over now. I was scared at the sight of my house. I never realised that I've done that."  
  
"Yeah. we got scared too." At the word -we- Virginia lowered her head. It was painful for her to remember Wolf.  
  
"Virginia. if it wasn't for you and Wolf. I would've been dead. You saved my life. And I feel it's time for me to save your family." 


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
Tom told Virginia the whole story. What Mary told him, and what she did to Wolf. Virginia listened silently.  
  
"That's all what happened Virginia. Wolf didn't betray you. I am the guilty one. I should've told you as soon as I knew. I feel terrebly sorry."  
  
Virginia's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Wolf. What have I done!" she said. "I have to go back to him."  
  
"I'll take you."  
  
"Oh, Tom thank you so much. Just let me get my bag."  
  
she rushed to her room, packed her things and entered her grandmother's room.  
  
"Grandma, I'm going home."  
  
"So soon my dear?" her grandmother didn't even bother to lift up her head from her knitting work.  
  
"Yeah. I'll call you. Bye." Virginia said and went back to the livingroom. Tom was waiting for her.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yes." She said with a smile.  
  
They went out, Tom took her to home by his car.  
  
"Tom, Where's mary now?"  
  
"I have no idea. I called her everywhere, even went to her house, but she wasn't there. Her mobile isn't working. I don't know why."  
  
"Have you tried the club? I mean where she works."  
  
"I've never thought about that. Virginia, you're a genius!"  
  
"Nah. Just simple thinking."  
  
They finally reached the building. Virginia got off the car, and before she rushes inside she bent to the window. Tom opened it.  
  
"Tom, thanks alot. I owe you one."  
  
"No you don't. Seeing you not mad at me is all i need. I'll be waiting for you in the clinic for a check up. I'll call you tomorrow, OK?"  
  
"OK, I'll wait for your call. Thanks, bye."  
  
Virginia rushed into the building. the elevator seemed to take age to come down. Finally she was at the front of her apartment. She opened it with her own key. Entered and headed to the living room. Wolf wasn't there. She went to their room, he wasn't their either. She dropped her bag there and went back to the livingroom and wondered to herself where was he. She heard footsteps behind her. Turned around and saw Wolf standing there. He wasn't shaved, his eyes still red from crying. Virginia's eyes automatically filled with tears.  
  
"Why aren't you shaved?" She didn't think of anything else to say at that moment.  
  
"Huff puff. I wish this wasn't a dream." he said.  
  
Virginia walked to him, and kissed his lips like she never did. Her hands on his hair. He wasn't sure if this was real. He didn't respond to the kiss. Virginia pulled back and looked tinto his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you. Will you forgive me?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, huff-puff!" he realized that she was back. It wasn't a dream. She was there. Back home, back to him. He hugged her tightly, and they kissed.  
  
"Oh Virginia I missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you too Wolf. I'm sorry I didn't.." he didn't let her continue by putting his hand on her mouth.  
  
"Shhhh, don't say more. I'm happy that you're back." he kissed her nose. Virginia smiled.  
  
"Happy? Well, it deoesn't seem to."  
  
"Huff-puff! Why? What did I do this time?"  
  
"Why aren't you shaved?" she asked with a lifted eyebrow. Wolf touched his beard, and felt it was quite long.  
  
"Cripes! be right back! Don't go anywhere!"  
  
"You wouldn't even dream about it." she smiled.  
  
Wolf rushed into the bathroom and quickly started to shave. His creamy girl was back to him! What else did he want? Oh, a healthy cub. Yeah, but that's gonna take a few months more. After shaving he went to his room, changed his clothes and went back to the living room.  
  
"I'm back!"  
  
"Now you look happy to me." she said.  
  
"How can I be unhappy? My creamy-puff is with me now."  
  
"And forever." she hugged him.  
  
"Yeah." he replied.  
  
"What do you say we invite Tom for dinner? We must thank him in a way you know."  
  
"Good idea. But, I'm cooking."  
  
"I'll call him."  
  
Virginia called Tom and asked him if he was able to join them for dinner. He accepted of course, and they were waiting for him to come after three hours. Wolf wentstreight to the kitchen, put an apron on, and started cooking and singing.  
  
"Shepherdess makes quite a mess, but little lambs are lovely..."  
  
Virignia cleaned the house out of it's mess. Wolf didn't do anything in the past four days. He couldn't handle the thought of Virginia mad at him and never comming back.  
  
After three hours the door bell rang. Virginia went to open it. it was Tom with a big bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Good evening." he said.  
  
"Good evening Tom, come in."  
  
Tom entered and handed the flowers to Virginia. She put them in a vase in the living room, and showed Tom the way to the dining room.  
  
"Tom! Nice to see you again my friend!" Wolf came in holding a big plate of chicken fillet. he put it on the tableand gave Toma big wolfish hug.  
  
"Hi Wolf. I see that you're feeling better." Tom said after the parted from the hug.  
  
"Huff-puff! This is the best day in my life!"  
  
"OK you guys come on and sit." Virginia said. they all sat down around the table and started to eat. They talked about the 9 kingdoms, and how did Wolf and Virginia met and how they saved the kingdoms.  
  
"Wow. That's an interesting story."  
  
"The best! When I saw Virginia for the first time, I knew that she was the one for me." Wolf said.  
  
"By the way Tom, did you find Mary at the club?" Virginia asked.  
  
"Unfortunately no. Even Bob didn't know where she could be. He said that she disappeared for four days now. I'm starting to get worried."  
  
"Meybe she went back to the kingdoms?" Virginia asked.  
  
"Virginia, only Wendell has the mirror, and it's locked you know." Wolf said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." she replied.  
  
When they finished they went to the living room to drink tea. Virginia brought three cups of tea for them and turned on the TV. They watched a comdey show and rank tea. Suddenly the show was cut for the Breaking News.  
  
"Hey look. Someone is going to break the news." Wolf said.  
  
Virginia and Tom laughed at him. "Wolf, no one will break it. It just means that it's important news, that just came in."  
  
Their smiles faded when they saw and heard it.  
  
"Four days ago a huge car accident happened in which the famous singer of "Fullmoom" night club singer Lola has suffered. She wasn't identified until now becasue she wasn't carring any documents with her. All the documents that she had were in her car, and it was exploded at the time of the accident. She is now under intensive care in one of New York's hospitals. the doctors say that her life is in danger and she might not survive. We will inform you more about her situation in other issues."  
  
Tom's mouth dropped opened. He couldn't move, couldn't speak.  
  
"Poor Mary." Wolf said. Virginia was stunned by the news too. Everyone was.  
  
"I must go." Tom said and got up.  
  
"We're comming with you." Virginia said.  
  
They all got up and went out. Tom went to the hospital where he worked first. he thought she might've been there. But she wasn't. He knew the name of the hostpoial where she was from the reception nurses and went there.  
  
They went right to the reception of the intensive care department.  
  
"Excuse me nurse." Tom asked.  
  
"Yes sir. May I help you?" the nurse replied.  
  
"I'm looking for a patient who was brought here four days ago. Her name is Mary... I mean, Lola."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I can't provide you any information. We give information only to relatives after proving so."  
  
Dammit! Tom thought.  
  
"Miss, I'm her brother, and this man here is her personal doctor." Wolf said.  
  
"And her fiance." Tom added. he noticed how Wolf and Virginia were staring at him, so he whispered to them: "Every little thing will help."  
  
The nurse looked at them, and since Mary didn't have any document with her, the nurse decided to call the head of the department. Sooner a short anf fat doctor came.  
  
"Excuse me." he said. The trio turned to him. "I'm doctor Simons. Would you please follow me?" He took them to his office. "Please, have a seat. He said." They all sat.  
  
"Doctor. We're here because we've just heard about what happened to..." Tom couldn't finish the scentence as the doctor interrupted him.  
  
"And how can I be sure that you are her relatives, and not reporters? You saw the line outside. they all want to see her."  
  
"We are not reporters doctor." Virginia said. "We really are her relatives. My husband is her brother, and Tom is.."  
  
"I'm Mary's fiance.." The doctor's eyes went wide opened. No reporter would have known Lola's real name. "I'm also her personal doctor." Tom added.  
  
"Who are you young man? What's your name?"  
  
"Tom Williams."  
  
"And you don't even remember your own teacher boy?"  
  
Tom looked cofused. it has been a long time. He tried to remember the name. Simons, Simons.. he kept repeating to himself.  
  
"Doctor Arthur Simons? Is that really you?"  
  
"Didn't expect to see me alive huh? Come here son." They hugged eachother.  
  
"Wolf, Virginia, this is doctor Arthur Simons. My best teacher." Tom said and put his arm around the doctor's shoulder. "Doc., these are Wolf and Virginia, my best friends."  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Both Viriginia and Wolf said.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." the doctor said. "So Tommy, you're engaged?"  
  
"To tell the truth Doc., no. I just said that to be able to see Mary. She's a friend of mine. A close friend."  
  
The doctor lowered his head. "I must say that I have some bad news for you." he looked at Tom.  
  
"She's not... No, she can't be!"  
  
"She's alive Tom. But unconscious. She hasn't opened her eyes since they they brought her here."  
  
"How bad is she?" Virginia asked.  
  
"Quite bad. She must be a very strong woman to stay alive after that accident. She has several broken bones, wounds on her face and body. The car was terribly crashed. Tom, I think that you'll have a big work to do on her after she gets conscious again."  
  
"Can I see her?" Tom asked.  
  
"Sure. If you really want to. But I must say that she isn't the same anymore." Tom nodded.  
  
"Why can't I smell her? Isn't she in this place?" Wolf asked Virginia in a low voice.  
  
"It must be the smell of the medicine that makes it hard for you." she replied.  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Doctor, can we see her too?" Virginia asked.  
  
"Of course. One at a time. Although it isn't allowed to enter the unit at all. But I'm the one who's responsible for this department. Only promise me not to make noises inside."  
  
Wolf and Virginia nodded. They all went out and the doctor led them to the unit where Mary was. Tom entered first. Mary's face was covered with bandages. Only her eyes, nose and mouth were left opened. Although, some wounds appeared on the top her left eye and nose, which was covered with plasters. Her legs was wrapped with gypsum, as well as her right arm and chest. The left arm was wrapped in bandage and there were several metals going through it and around. That arm's fracture was an opened one. That's why it wasn't in gypsum. She was wearing an oxygen mask to help her to breath. Her ribs were fractured too. Tom stared at her, confused of her looks. His eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Oh, Mary. How did this happen to you?" he touched her hand fingertips, as they were the only part that we'ren't covered. He stood beside her bed for a while, then decided to go out, to give a chance to Wolf and Virginia to enter. He kissed her forehead softly, and went out.  
  
Wolf and Virginia saw the tears. They knew she was in a bad condition. So Wolf decided to go in first.  
  
"Virginia, I don't think that you should enter." he said pointing to her stomach.  
  
"I agree with him Virginia. Please don't go inside." Tom said. "As your doctor, I don't recommend it."  
  
Virginia lowered her head. She really wanted to see her. But then, she agreed.  
  
"OK, I won't go."  
  
Wolf entered the room, and he was stunned by the view in front of him. He didn't recognize Mary. He went close to her, sniffed around, but it wasn't her smell. he got closer to her face, sniffed, and there she was.  
  
"Mary! Cripes!" Wolf quickly went out. He couldn't handle it. It was so awful. His eyes were filled with tears too. He never expected to see someone like that.  
  
Virginia saw Wolf's pale face, and understood why they didn't let her go in. She hugged Wolf and cried.  
  
"It's alright my love. We just have to hope that she would get better." Wolf said to her as he hugged her tightly.  
  
"Wolf, I think you should take Virginia home. I will stay here tonight." Tom said and turned to the doctor. "Can I stay with her doc.?"  
  
The doctor thought for a moment then, agreed. "Alright. You can sleep in my office."  
  
"Thanks alot." Tom gave him a hug.  
  
"Tom, call us if anything new happens, please." Wolf said.  
  
"I will."  
  
Wolf took Virginia and they left the hospital. Tom went back inside to the room where Mary was, and sat beside her bed. He didn't sleep untill morning. he kept staring at her, hoping that she will open her eyes. But she didn't. 


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
Next morning Dr. Simons came to his office. He thought that he would see Tom sleeping inside. But he wasn't there. He knew that he was still with Mary. So, he went there.  
  
"Good morning Tom."  
  
"Good morning Doc." Tom replied. Hi seyes were red from crying and lack of sleep.  
  
"I see that you haven't slept at all."  
  
"How could I sleep doc.? How?" he looked at Mary, who was lying there motionless, alomost lifeless.  
  
"This will get you no-where son. Let's go and have some breakfast. I didn't have mine this morning. We can remember the old times. Come on."  
  
Tom knew better than to object. he got off the chair and followed the doctor to the caffeteria.  
  
"What will you have?" the doctor asked.  
  
"I don't know. Anything will do."  
  
"OK." the doctor turned to the girl who worked there. "Miss, we'll have two cups of coffee, black, and please be nice a give us bothe a nice breakfast meal."  
  
"My pleasure Dr Simons." the girl smiled. and went on with the order. Tom and the doctor sat near a table, and after a few minutes the girl came with their order.  
  
"Here you go." she said, smiling again.  
  
"Thank you." Dr. Simons said.  
  
"So, Tom, how's your work?"  
  
"Good.. I guess."  
  
"You guess? Why?"  
  
"I was in the intensive care unit myself."  
  
"What? Really? What happened?"  
  
Tom lowered his head. "You remember my uncle Joe."  
  
"Yeah. That old man got me killed twice when he came to protect you in university."  
  
"He died a week ago."  
  
"No. Oh my God. I'm sorry Tom."  
  
"It was a heart attack. And I was supposed to be taking care of him. But I failed. And they call me a doctor."  
  
"Now don't say that son. He was proud of you always. Or he wouldn't have come to the university to protect you from getting kicked out. He knew that you'll become a good doctor. And you are. You should be proud of yourself."  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
"Now, enough of this. I don't want to hear you blaming yourself. We all lose our close ones. It's not our fault. It's God's will. You should accept it it."  
  
"I guess I do."  
  
"But how did you end up in the intensive care unit anyway?"  
  
"I got drunk."  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" the people in the cafetteria stared at them.  
  
"I lost control of myself that night. When I went home, I started to drink. I don't remember anything after that. Dan told me that I drank three bottles of whiskey. And my house was in such a mess."  
  
"Dan?"  
  
"You remember Daniel Stevens. Don't you?"  
  
"Oh, that devil friend of yours. How can I ever forget the one who broke my microscope."  
  
Tom laughed. "Yeah, he's the one."  
  
"What is he doing now?"  
  
"He works in the ER in our hospital."  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Poor patients." they both laughed.  
  
"Well, he's the one who brought me back to life."  
  
"Hmm. I should offer him a job over here I guess, if he's good enough to keep you alive after that."  
  
"Yeah, maybe."  
  
They finished their breakfast and went back to the department. Dr. Simons went to his office, and Tom went back to Mary's room. He hoped that she would be awakeby now, but she wasn't. He sat in his chair, holding her hand. Ttrying his best not to move it.  
  
*^_^* *^_^* *^_^* *^_^*  
  
Wolf got up early in the morning, went to the bathroom and took a shower. He came back to the room and got dressed. he managed to sneak out of the room, so he wouldn't wake Virginia. And he went to the kitchen and started to make bacon sandwitches for the both of them. He also took two glasses of orange juice with him, and went back to their room. He put the glasses and the sandwitches on the little table by the bed, and lied on he bed behind Virginia. he put his face in her hair and sniffed it's scent. He touched her face with his hand. Her skin was so soft. She moved at his touch and opened her eyes.  
  
"Good morning my fluffy."  
  
"Good morning my alpha." he was thrilled to hear the word alpha comming from her. He kissed her lips softly.  
  
"I got you your breakfast."  
  
Virginia stretched and sat up. Wolf handed her her sandwitch and glass of juice. Virginia sniffed the sandwitch. It smelled good.  
  
"Mmm, bacon. Right?"  
  
"Yep. And there is more from where that came from. But it isn't for you. It's for that little creamy chop inside you."  
  
"Oh, how sweet." They ate their sandwitches, and then, irginia noticed that Wolf's face changed. Like he was going to say something.  
  
"What is it Wolf? What's bothering you?"  
  
"Oh, nothing is bothering me. No, no, no. It's something else."  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"Virginia. I was.. wondering.. if..we.."  
  
"Get to the point please?"  
  
"Get married?" Virginia didn't say anything. She continued to eat her sandwitch. She ate the cub's share too, and finished her juice. Wolf was worried of that silence. He thought that she is about to explode.  
  
"Can we wait untill Mary gets better?" Virginia asked.  
  
Wolf didn't expect her to say that. After what Mary did? Well, his mate's heart was sooooooo big for sure.  
  
"What if that takes a long time?" he asked.  
  
"I have a feeling that it won't."  
  
"What about what she did?"  
  
"Well." Virginia let out a sigh. "I can't forgive her for that. But, I really would like to see her and Tom at the wedding. Wouldn't you?"  
  
"I would. He saved your life. I owe him for that!But there's one more thing. Even if she get's well. She would have the same look. I mean, when I saw her, she was really damaged. Like those statues in Tom's house."  
  
"Tom will help her. I'm sure. Besides, it won't take that long. Six or seven months."  
  
"Huff-puff! That's too long."  
  
"And we can do it in Wendell's palace."  
  
"Really? Do you mean it?"  
  
"Only if we wate for her."  
  
"Huff-puff! I will wait. I can wait. Oh Virginia I love you!"  
  
"I love you too Wolf. Now will you please call Tom and ask how is Mary doing?"  
  
"OK."  
  
Wolf called Tom and asked him how Mary was. Tom told him that there was no change yet. Wolf came back to the room after hanging up the phone and told Virginia about it. She was getting dressed now.  
  
"Are we going somewhere?"  
  
"Yep. To the hospital. I want to se Mary."  
  
"Virginia, Tom told you not to see her."  
  
"Wolf. When people are in hospital, unconscious, it's always good when others go to visit and talk to them Even if they don't hear you, it always help to get better faster."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just know. Women know these things. Trust me." She winked at him and continued getting dressed.  
  
Wolf was already dressed, so, he waited for Virginia to finish. When she was ready, they left. They reached the hospital, and saw the reporters still standing outside the hospital, trying to get inside. The went inside easily. At the door, the guards asked them why they were here, and they said that they were going to visit a gynecologist. As Virginia was pregnant. The guard believed them of course and let them in. he also showed them which way to go. Of course, once iside, Wolf and Virginia headed to the department that they came for. The went to Dr. Simon's office first. KNocked the dor and entered.  
  
"Good morning doctor." they said.  
  
"Oh, good morning. I guess you're here to see Tom."  
  
"Not really." Virginia said. "I want to see Mary."  
  
"But you're pregnant my dear. Can you handle it?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sure I can/ And you know it's always good when uncnscious patients have someone talk to them."  
  
"You're right. Let's go. Tom is in there with her. he didn't leave for even a second. I hardly convinced him to have breakfast this morning."  
  
They went with the doctor. He entered the room first and called Tom out.  
  
"Hi Tom." Wolf said.  
  
"Hi Wolf, Virginia."  
  
"Tom, you should get some sleep. You're so pale." Virginia said.  
  
"I don't want to. I can't. Besides, what did I tell you yesterday?"  
  
"I'm sure I'll be fine. If I feel bad, I'll get out."  
  
"Alright. I warned you anyway."  
  
"Yeah. Just go and get some sleep."  
  
"Tom, come to my office, you can have a nap there."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The men went to the doctor's office and Virginia entered the room. As soon as she saw Mary, she forgot about everything she had done to them. Instead, Virginia touched Mary's face and sat on the chair beside the bed. She talked to her, like she was going to hear her.  
  
"Hi Mary. I'm not sure if you can hear. And looks like you don't. But, I am sorry for what happened to you. I'm sure that we can help help you get through this." Virginia sat there for almost a half an hour. Finally she felt tired. She got up and went to the doctor's office.  
  
"Any change?" Wolf asked her as soon as she entered.  
  
"Unfortunately, no." Virginia said, in a sad tone.  
  
"She'll be fine my dear." Wolf said and gave her a hug. "I guess we should go home now."  
  
"Yeah. I'm feeling tired."  
  
"Tom is sleeping now. The doctor went to see other patients. We can leave him a note." Wolf said.  
  
"What note?" Tom asked. He woke up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Sorry to wake you up." Virginia said.  
  
"Oh, no. It's about time to go back to Mary. Any changes?"  
  
"Not yet. She's pale." Virginia said. "Tom, how long would it take untill she wakes up?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I don't even know."  
  
"She looks like she'll need another surgery, right?"  
  
"And a big one. I just hope that theren't any deep damages that I can't fix."  
  
Suddenly the singing ring hummed. Virginia lifted her hand to her ear, and it sang:  
  
' No damages are made, for this is her fate.  
  
A dream she will see, and live she will be.'  
  
"OK, so, there are no deep damages. That one we got it." Virginia said. "But what dream?"  
  
"Honey, I think it meant that she will see a dream, that will bring her back to life." Wolf said.  
  
"So does that mean the we still have hope?" Tom asked. "And what kind of a ring is that?"  
  
"A singing ring." Wolf said.  
  
"It's the engagement ring that Wolf gave me." Virginia said.  
  
"It's amazing!"  
  
"It's from Kissingtown." Wolf said.  
  
"Kissing-town? We don't have such towns over here. Oh, it's from your world, right?"  
  
"Yes it is." Wolf said.  
  
"We will take you there someday. Oh and speaking of taking you there. Me and Wolf decided to get married as soon as Mary gets better."  
  
"But that would take a while. Six or seven months. Maybe more. We don't even know when will she regain consciousness."  
  
"It doesn't matter. We want you two to be at the wedding." Virginia said.  
  
"That would be an honor. I'd love to come. But until then, I have to take care of Mary. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'll go to her."  
  
"OK, and we'll go home now." Wolf said.  
  
"OK bye." Tom replied.  
  
"Bye." Wolf and Virginia said and went back home. 


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
A week passes by. Every day Virginia and Wolf went to visit Mary, who was still unconscious. During that week, not only Virginia talked to her. Wolf entered the room after Virginia and spent an hour talking to Mary too. As for Tom, he never left her. He didn't even go home. he gave his keys to Wolf, and he went to bring some clothes for him to get changed once in two days at the hospital. He was getting to know all the staff over thee. They knew who he was, and they welcomed him.  
  
Virginia was getting ready to go the hospital again. As usual, Wolf was ready, and waiting for her. She could never wake up before he does.  
  
"Ok Wolf, I'm ready." As usual, they went. While virginia went with Tom to get checked Wolf went to Mary's room.  
  
"Huff-puff! Couldn't she wait for me?" he said to himself. He entered the room. And there was Mary. All the same. He sat on the chair and spoke to her. After a half an hour Virginia came and called him out.  
  
"So? How is he doing?" Wolf asked anxiously.  
  
"He, or she is doing just fine. I can't believe he's one month old now Wolf."  
  
"Even you said HE. It will be a boy. I bet on it." Wolf said proudly.  
  
"Boy or a girl, it doesn't matter as long as it will be healthy." Virginia said.  
  
"I'm proud of us." Wolf said and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Wolf, you're. going. to. kill. me." Virginia said, almost like choking.  
  
"Sorry." Wolf let her go. "It's your turn now. We'll be in the office."  
  
"OK."  
  
Virginia entered the room, Wolf and Tom went to the office, as usual.  
  
"Hi Mary. How are you feeling today?" Virginia said. She spoke to Mary like she was listening to every single word she was saying. And she was holding her hand in her palm all the time. Virginia forgot everything about the past. It was all gone for her. After 15 miuntes she felt something. Mary's fingers moved. Virginia's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open. She noticed mary's eyes. She was trying to open them.  
  
"Mary? Can you hear me?" she didn't let go of her hand. She stood there hoping for something good. Mary opened her eyes slowly. And looked streight to the ceiling.  
  
"Mary, can you hear me?"  
  
Mary moved her eyes and focused them on Virginia. She couldn't move her head, as it was bandaged.  
  
"Mary if you can hear me please wink your eyes."  
  
Mary winked twice. Virginia's smile went ear-to-ear, and her eyes filed with tears.  
  
"I.." Mary was trying to say something.  
  
"No, no. Don't talk. Not now. You need to rest. I'm so happy that you're back. Wait I'll call Tom. Just stay here. I mean, you can't go anywhere anyway.. just..well, I mean.. stay awake." before Virginia could leave Mary closed her eyes.  
  
"No! Don't. Oooh, I'll call him anyway."  
  
She rushed out of the room and went to the office running.. She slammed the door openning it. And stood there trying to catch her breath. Both Tom and Wolf stood. terrified of what she would say.  
  
"She.. Mary.. she.."  
  
"What is it Virginia?" Wolf asked. Tom didn't dare to move ro speak at that moment. Virginia's eyes were wet. And he didn't know why.  
  
"She.. opened.. her.. eyes." Virginia said finally.  
  
Tom ran out of the office toward the rom. Wolf helped Virginia to sit, to catch her breath.  
  
"Breathe slowly Virginie. Take deep breaths." Wolf said, as he knelt in front of her and took her hands in his, and rubbed them.  
  
"She opened her eyes Wolf. She's back." Virginia's eyes were filled with tears again. Wolf hugged her.  
  
"And it's only because of you. If you didn't tell us to talk to her, who knows what would've happened. I'm proud of you Virginia. I'm more proud that I've got you by my side."  
  
Tom rushed into the room. He was disappointed when he saw her eyes closed. He touched her face, and sat beside her bed.  
  
"I guess I was late." he said to her. "I hope tha you're feeling OK. Wherever you are now."  
  
Mary slowly opened her eyes again. When she saw him, she smiled slightly, as it was painful for her, and her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"You're back!" he said. Almost whispering. "I missed you so much." his eyes were also tearing now.  
  
"I.. missed.. you.. too." she said slowly, and whispering. Every word came out with pain. She was hurting. She didn't know what happened to her. She just knew that she couldn't move, and felt pain everywhere. Even her eyes hurt.  
  
"My..eyes..hurt." she said, whispering again. and she closed her eyes.  
  
"Don't open them my dear. and please don't talk. I know it hurts." he touched her face once again. "I'll hold your fingers now. I want to know if you can feel them. if you do, and if it's not painfull, let me know ok?" He held her right hand's fingers in his.  
  
"Can you fell my hand?" she moved her fingers slightly. "Is it painful for you to do this? If it is, don't do anythin. If it isn't, move them the way you did." She didn't move her fingers.  
  
"OK. It's painfull. I understand. You don't know how much I missed you. Ever since I lost you, I was going crazy. I didn't know where you were. Or how you were. I tried to call you, but you weren't there. I went to your house, to the club, and you weren't there. I thought that you were...Well, you know.. But it doesn't matter anymore. You're back again. I'm happy for you. You'll get out of here soon. I hope."  
  
"What..happened.. to..me.." she whispered again, her eyes closed.  
  
"You don't wanna know." She moved her fingers, as to make him understand that she wants to know.  
  
"OK, I'll tell you. You had a car accident. You were dragged out of your car by the other car's driver, the one that hit you. But he's in jail now. He'll pay for what he did."  
  
"No.. get.. him.. out..of..there."  
  
"But it was his fault. He was driving under red light."  
  
"It.. was.. my.. fault."  
  
"OK, it's not the time for you to talk. You must rest for a few days, and after that you'll get the chance to talk."  
  
"Please...Tom. Get... him...out... today. But.. don't.. tell.. the.. press..about.. me."  
  
"Oh, they know that you're here. I knew about your accidet from the news, after four days it was happened. It's been almost 10 days now."  
  
"Don't... tell... them...I'm... alive. and .. help.. that.. man..please."  
  
"I don't want to leave you now." she moved her fingers again. And he needed no more words. He couldn't say no.  
  
"Alright. I'm going now. But please be awake when I'm back. Please." she managed to smile. He noticed that it was painful for her. He kissed her forehead softly and went out.  
  
He went to the office. Dr. Simons was there. waiting for him.  
  
"I thought you'd never get out of there." he said.  
  
"She asked me to. I wouldn't have left if she didn't insist on helping the other driver."  
  
"What does she want?" Virginia asked.  
  
"She wants me to go to the police station and tell them that it was all her fault."  
  
"What?!" Virginia exclaimed.  
  
"Why would she want that?" Wolf asked.  
  
"I don't know. She kept saying that it was her fault. Oh, and she asked not to tell the press that she's awake now."  
  
"What came up to her mind now?" Wolf asked.  
  
"The dream." Virginia said.  
  
"What dream?" Tom asked.  
  
"The dream that ring told us about. It has something to do with that maybe."  
  
"Maybe. But I have to go to the police station now. She'd kill me if I don't."  
  
"You don't have to." Dr. Simons said. "I've called the detective, and he's on his way. That's how it should work. They should come here to get evidence that she is alive. Or you won't help that man at all."  
  
"Good idea Doc." Tom said. "I guess I can go back to her now."  
  
"No you can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You'll only make it go worse Tom. remember that it's very painful for her now."  
  
"I know. Oh, and good news. She can move her right hand'sfingers. So, no nurve damaged there." he smiled proudly.  
  
"Now if I get up and hit you on the head, will your uncle come protecting you?"  
  
"What did I do this time?"  
  
"She may be able to move her fingers, but not her hand or arm. Remember that there are different kinds of nurves over there Tommy?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. But hey, I can fix it. I've done it before."  
  
"Hey back to you young man. Where are your manners? Can't you see there's a lady sitting over here?"  
  
Virgini and Wolf were hardly managing to keep their laughs. Virginia blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry." Tom said like a little child. "But, I really did that kind of a surgery. Twice last year."  
  
"Good for you son." Dr. Simons smiled. "Good for you. Now we have to wait for the detective to come. After that you can go back to your girl."  
  
After about 15 minutes, a man came in.  
  
"Good morning." he said.  
  
"Godd morning detective." Dr. Simons said.  
  
"I heard you have news for me. Concerning Lola."  
  
"Yes we do. First of all her name. It's Mary.. Wolf, what's your last name?" he turned to Wolf.  
  
Cripes! They didn't tell him that she wasn't his sister. But it didn't matter anymore. She lost all her papers, also her passport. Which all were in the car.  
  
"Wolfson. Mary Wolfson." Wolf said.  
  
"OK, doctor. Any other news?"  
  
"She's alive. She is conscious, but not quite able to talk. It's paiful for her. She only said that she doesn't want that man to be in prison. That's the only thing she managed to say."  
  
"She also asked not to tell the press that she's awake." Tom said.  
  
"And you are..?"  
  
"Dr. Tom Williams. Mary's personal doctor."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Detective John Davids."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you sir." Tom replied and they shook hands.  
  
"I need to see her. You know that I need evidence."  
  
"Oh, sure detective. Follow me." Dr. Simons said and asked Tom to lead him to the room.  
  
Tom went inside with the detective.  
  
"Mary? Could you please open your eyes? I know it's paiful, but the detective needs a proof."  
  
Mary slowly opened her eyes, and looked at the ceiling first, then rolled her eyes to look at the detective. He smiled when she looked at him.  
  
"You may close your eyes miss, if it's painful to keep them opened." and so she did. she closed them.  
  
"Alright, I'll go to the station now." he said to Tom, and before they could leave Mary called him.  
  
"De..tec..tive." Both of the men turned back to her.  
  
"Yes miss?" he asked.  
  
"Please..let..that..man..go." she said whispering.  
  
"Mary, you don't have to talk now. You will tell him what you want later when you fell better." Tom didn't want her to say the part that she was guilty.  
  
"She doesn't have to say anything more doctor. That's all I needed to know." he turned back to Mary. "He will be released today miss. Don't worry. It was all his fault. The secret camera caught him crossing under red light, that's why you were surprised to by his car, and the accident happened. But, I'll make sure that he repay you for all the damage."  
  
"There's...no...need...to. I..don't..wa.." She didn't complete her sentence. She lost consciousness again.  
  
"Mary? Do you hear me?" Tom asked. But she didn't reply. "Detective, I think we should get out now. I must call Dr. Simons."  
  
"Yes of course. And I must talk to her husband. Mr. Wolfson."  
  
"That's her brother."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
They went back to the office. While the detective was talking to Dr. Simons, Tom called Wolf out of the room.  
  
"Wolf, please don't tell him that she drives like a crazy, ok? That could lead her to prison."  
  
"Huff-puff! I give you my solemn wolf word."  
  
"Thanks. Now go back inside."  
  
Tom told Dr. Simons about what happened to Mary and they both went to her room. Wolf, Virginia and the detective stayed at the office.  
  
"Mr. Wolfson. I need to ask you some questions." the detective said.  
  
"About?"  
  
"Your sister's tragedy. When we were there, she said that she doesn't want to sue the driver that caused this."  
  
"Mr. detective. I trust my sister. And no matter how hard her situation is, I'm sure that she's aware of what she says. So, let him go."  
  
"She also said that she doesn't want to claim her rights for payment for the damages."  
  
"If she said that, then she meant it. I have no right to take decisions for her."  
  
"Alright, that would be all."  
  
"Oh, detective. Just remember, please do not tell any kind of a reporter about her situation. Please. This is private."  
  
"No problem sir. I hope that she would get well soon. Good bye."  
  
"Bye." Both, Wolf and Virginia said.  
  
Tom and Dr. Simons enter the room again. The doctor checkes mary's eyes for a reaction, and there is. He turns to talk to Tom, but before he opens his mouth to talk, Mary opens her eyes.  
  
"Is.. he.. gone?"  
  
"Yes, dear." Dr. Simons replies. "But isn't it painful for you to open your eyes and to talk? Why don't you sleep?"  
  
"I.. want.. to.. sit."  
  
"I wish that you could do that now my dear. But it isn't the time for it. I promise you to sit after two days. Only if you keep your eyes closed, and don't talk. But if it's not painfull for you, you can keep them open."  
  
*^_^* *^_^* *^_^* *^_^*  
  
After two days, Mary opens her eyes in the morning, and see Tom sleeping beside her bed.  
  
Poor Tom. After all I'v done to him He's still there for me. What a great guy. she thought.  
  
Tom opens his eyes and looks at Mary, who was smiling at him.  
  
"Good morning." he said.  
  
"Good morning. How did you sleep?"  
  
"I've had better beds. Thank you."  
  
"I wish I could invite you here. But it hurts."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't dare to hurt you. You'll have time to invite me later." they smiled.  
  
"Tom. I need to ask you a favour."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"I need a mirror."  
  
Uh-oh. Tom didn't expect this. She wouldn't like what she would see. They had the bandages off her face, which has been totally damaged by scars. She has lost her beauty.  
  
"Why do you need a mirror?"  
  
"I want to see how I look."  
  
"But why? You can't put on make up anyway. It's not allowed. And you can't comb your hair, becasue your head is still bandaged."  
  
"I don't want it for make up and stuff. I just want to see how do I look like now. I know that something has changed. I can feel it. but I also want to see it. Please Tom get me a mirror."  
  
"No."  
  
"Am I that scary?"  
  
"No, you're so beautiful just as ever. It's just that I don't have a mirror here. And no one else does either."  
  
"Anyway, I can tell that you're lying. But I won't argue with you."  
  
At that moment Wolf and Virginia came in.  
  
"Hi!" Virginia said.  
  
"Good morning everyone." Wolf said.  
  
"Goodmorning Wolf, Virginia." Tom said.  
  
"Hi There. Virginia do you have a mirror?"  
  
Mary couldn't see the confused face of Wolf and Virginia, but she smelled their confusement.  
  
"Please? I really want to see how I look like. I promise not to be scared."  
  
"I would've given you one Mary. But I don't carry a mirror with me."  
  
Mary closed her eyes in disappointment.  
  
"Hey, we're not here to see you sad. We have some news for the both of you."  
  
Mary opened her eyes. "What kind of news?"  
  
Virginia came closer to her bed, so it would be easier for Mary to see her.  
  
"Me and Wolf decided to get married after six months. And that's exactly when you're totally healed Mary. The wedding will be held in the Fourth Kingdom, in Wendell's palace. And you two will be our guests of honor."  
  
"That's great!" Mary said.  
  
"But I knew about this. Wolf told me about it." Tom said.  
  
"Yeah, but he didn't say that I want Mary to be my Maide of Honor."  
  
"And tha I want you to be my Best Man Tom. So what do you say?" Wolf jumped in.  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
Wolf looked at him with puppy-dog eyes. "Pleeeaaase?"  
  
"I'd be honored."  
  
"Huff-puuf! you're the best!" Wolf gave him a BIG hug. But Mary remaind silent.  
  
"What do you say Mary?" Virginia asked her.  
  
"I don't know if can make it there. If I would be able to walk at all. To mave at all."  
  
"Why would you say that Mary?" Tom said. He looked concerned.  
  
"Tom, I don't feel my body. Especially my legs. Like they're cut."  
  
"Everyting will be fine. You'll see. After six months, you'll be the same Mary that we all knew."  
  
"No. I won't be the same. I can't be the same. I've caused to much pain. To all of you. It was all in my dream. I saw it all. I've changed since that day." her eyes filled with tears. "Virginia. Will you please forgive me for what I've done? Wolf, will you forgive me too?"  
  
"Mary, it is all gone now. We even forgot about that long time ago." Virginia said as she held Mary's hand.  
  
"But I still feel guilty.What should I do so you would forgive me?"  
  
"Be my Maide of Honor."  
  
"Alright. I will." she smiled, with tears in her eyes.  
  
At that moment dr. Simons enterd the room.  
  
"Hey, what are you all doing here? This isn't allowed you know."  
  
"Huff-puff! Sorry Doc., but marriage arrangements can't wait."  
  
"Who's getting married?"  
  
"Me and virginia." Wolf said proudly. "And you're invited Doc. But It won't be in New York."  
  
"Where then?"  
  
"The 4th Kingdom."  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"Too far." Tom said.  
  
"Then I guess I'll have to send you your present, becasue I can't leave the city. I have too much patients."  
  
"We understand that Doctor." Virginia said.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot why I was here. Mary, we're taking you to the operations room."  
  
"But why?" Mary asked.  
  
"Don't you want to feel your body again? At least some parts of it?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"We'll take that stuff off you today. Most of it. But we're leaving the chest and the legs for another week."  
  
"That's great!" Virginia exclaimed.  
  
"And that's not all. We'll move you to a new room. OK, you all can wait for me in my office, untill I finish here. Now go on, go, go." He waved his hands at the to go out. and they all did. Tom, before herhe gets out, he came back to Mary, and kissed her forehead, looked into her eyes and whispered to her: "I love you." And he quickly went out. 


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
Wolf And Virginia went to the fourth Kingdom to get prepared for the wedding. Virginia used a little pocket mirror that Wendel had given her bfore she and Wolf left the last time, so they would contact him in case they want to come back anytime. And so they did.  
  
"Tony!" Wolf greeted him and gave him a wilfish hug.  
  
"Hi Wolf."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Virgnia! Hi! How are you? I missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you too dad." she kissed her father on the cheek and hugged him.  
  
"Where's Wendell?" Wolf asked.  
  
"I'm right here Wolf." Wendell came into the room. Wolf bowed. "Oh, please no need for formalities. Please. I'm tired of them already. I don't need them from family too."  
  
"As you wish. Your Majesty." Wolf grinned and gave Wendell a hug.  
  
"Hello Virginia."  
  
"Hi Prin...Wendell." They also hugged.  
  
"Howas was it over there?" Tony asked.  
  
"Oh, full of troubles I could say. But, fine, in general." Virginia replied.  
  
"So, what brings you back?" Wendell asked.  
  
"We want to get married here." Wolf replied.  
  
"you what?" Tony was amazed.  
  
"Sorry Tone. Didn't have the chance to ask form you officially. But you have no choice."  
  
"Huh!"  
  
"Ok you two. Don't get started now. I'm not in the mood for a fight." Virginia said.  
  
"Come, let me show you your chambers."  
  
"Chambers? We won't be in the same room? Huff-puff! that's not fair!" Wolf complained.  
  
"It's fair enough when I'm around young man."  
  
"As you say Tone."  
  
"And what was that grandpa thing all about?" Tony asked, his hands on his hips.  
  
"Well, it's.. umm.. you see dad.."  
  
"We're having a cub Tone. You're going to be a grandpa."  
  
"What? Already? Listne Wolf. If you don't marry my daughter I swear I'll.."  
  
"I told you, you have no choice. See?" Wolf put his arm around Tony's shoulder. "What a great family we will be."  
  
"That's just great." Tony complained. (as usual)  
  
Wendell showed Wolf and Virginia where were their rooms. They were far from each other. each room on a different side of the palace. Wolf's room was on the West Wing, and Virginia's room was on the Royal East Wing.  
  
"Huff-puff! Wendie do something about it! I can't sleep so far from her. Please! We have six months untill the wedding."  
  
"I'm sory Wolf. But this is what Tony wanted. I gues only you and Virginia can think of something. I would help if I can. But not in this one."  
  
"Grrrr. If only he wasn't Virginia's father.."  
  
"Don't even think about it."  
  
"Alright. You win."  
  
At the other side.....  
  
"Dad, why can't we stay in the same room? We used to in New York. What's the difference."  
  
"The difference is that I'm here."  
  
"But I'm carrying his child."  
  
"So? It's not going to be a dogma for me. You can stay together after the wedding."  
  
"But dad, that's after six months!"  
  
"Six months?! Did you think about what size will you be at that time? No way. You have to get married sooner. This month."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but we can't. We have to wait for Tom and Mary to come."  
  
"Who the hell are they?"  
  
"Watch your words. Tom is the Best Man, and Mary is the Maide of Honor."  
  
"Don't tell me you spoiled it out in New York. You told strangers about this place?" they finally entered the room.  
  
"Mary is a half-wolf. But she was born there."  
  
"Now wait a minute. I know I'm gettong old, but Ihaven't lost my mind yet. There are no half-wolves in our world."  
  
"You're right. Her parents are from here. Remember the other travelling mirror that is in the Great Northern Sea?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Her parents used it to go to our world. Then, it was thrown in the sea."  
  
"Aha. And how is she dealing with her tail around?"  
  
"She had a plastic surgery. Tom is the doctor who did it. He is also my doctor. I used to go to him to get a checkup. I couldn't risk and go to other doctors."  
  
"A plastic surgeon doing gynecology stuff. That's weird."  
  
"They learn that stuff in Med. School.Oh, and there's so much I have to tell you."  
  
Virginia told her father everything that happened to them in New York, and Wolf told Wendell.  
  
*^_^* *^_^* *^_^* *^_^*  
  
Back in New York...  
  
Mary was feeling better. She was freed from the gypsum of her right arm, the metal wires of the left and the bandages of her head. She was now sitting in the bed, trying to excercise her arms. It was painfull for her. As she hasn't moved them for two weeks.  
  
"Tom! I can't do this. It hurts!"  
  
"Honey you have to. Otherwise you won't be able to move them at all. Let's start with the right arm only OK?"  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Pleeeaaase? for meee?"  
  
"Cheater!"  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"You know I can't say no to you, and you're saying to do it for you."  
  
"Oh, come on. Don't be a child."  
  
"Not right now please. After a few minutes. After this pain fades a little bit, please?" Mary made a puppy-dog eyes, that only wolves can do.  
  
"Oh, that look again. Alright. You win this time." He kissed her.  
  
"Tom?"  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
"Can I have a mirror now? I promise to do all the excercises you want. Without complaining."  
  
"Uhh. Not a mirror again. I told you, you don't need it."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"I don't have any."  
  
At that moment a nurse comes in to do an ijection. She askes Tom to wait outside. He agrees of course. After finishing, Mary askes her if she had a mirror with her, and the nurse gives her one and leaves.  
  
Tom hears a scream from the room and rushes inside.  
  
"Mary what is it?" he sees a broken mirror on the ground. "Oh my God. you didn't.."  
  
Mary covers her face with her hands, and cries.  
  
"Mary, honey, please calm down."  
  
"Go out! Leave me alone!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Leave me alone!" She screamed at him without removing her hands off her face.  
  
"But..but..."  
  
"GET OUT! I don't want to see you anymore! GO!"  
  
Tom doesn't have anyother choice. He leaves the room and closes the door behind him. He hears How Mary starts to howl. So loud, so mad, and in the same time so sad.  
  
He goes to Dr. Simons's office.  
  
"Tom! What is it? You're pale!"  
  
"She saw her face. I don't knw where she got the mirror from. But she saw her face, and she yelled at me to get out. She said that she doesn't want to se me anymore. Doc. what should I do?"  
  
The doctor sat in front of his desk in silence for a moment and said.  
  
"Can you wait for two more weeks?"  
  
"Why two?"  
  
"We will remove the gypsum of her legs and chest. Then you can do you surgery. And in six months, she'll be back to normal."  
  
"But she doesn't want to see me at all. How am I going to take her to the operation room?"  
  
"I'll tell you about my plan later. Now you go hoem, and I'll deal with her."  
  
"Alright. See you doc. and please tell her that I love her, no matter what."  
  
"I will son. Now go."  
  
Tom went home. He shouldn't have left the nurse alone with her. she was the one who gave her the mirror. He as sure of it. Otherwise, Mary wouldn't have asked him for one. When he was home. he went to his room, took out the little mirror that Virginia gave him. She left it wish him, so he would be able to contact her for anything. He held the miror in his hand, and said:  
  
"Mirror, please show me Virginia. I want to talk with her."  
  
The little mirror cracked for a few moments, until it revealed a huge room. Decorated in an old by elegant style. Virginia was sitting in front of the window, reading a book.  
  
"Virginia. Can you hear me?"  
  
"Tom?" Virginia stood and looked around. "Tom where are you?"  
  
"Behind you." he said.  
  
Virginia turnd around and saw Tom's face in her wall mirror.  
  
"Tom! Hi!" She smiled and got closer. "How are you? How's Mary?"  
  
"Not so good I'm afraid. That's why I called you."  
  
"What happened?" Virginia's smiled faded.  
  
"A stupid nurse gave her a mirror today."  
  
"Oh, no! How did she take it?"  
  
"She was shocked. She was screaming. And when I entered the room, she yelled at me and told me to get out, and that she doesn't want to see me anymore."  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
"Virginia what can I do?"  
  
"I don't think there's anything you can do. Did you tell dr. Simons about it?"  
  
"Yes. He stold me to wait for two weeks and then I can do her plastc surgery. But she doesn't want to see me. I don't know how am I going to take her to the operation room. Dr. Simons said that he had a plan, but he didn't tell me about it. He said that he'll let me know after two weeks. But I can't wait that long. I can't live that long without her."  
  
"I guess you'll have to. My dad over here made me and Wolf live in seperate rooms untill the wedding. That's six months from now. Can you imagine that?"  
  
"Poor Wolf. Four days almost got him killed."  
  
"Yeah. I guess we'll think of something. As fro you. I think it's better that you leave her for a couple of weeks. So she would forget all about her face, although I know that she wouldn't. Maybe Dr. Simons has a good plan."  
  
"I'm not sure about it. But Iwill try to se her anyway."  
  
"Do try that. It may help."  
  
"OK, Virginia, I have to go now. Say hello to Wolf for me."  
  
"OK, I will."  
  
"See you."  
  
"Take care." 


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
Tom kept going to visit Mary at the hospital, but she never wanted to see him. After a week, She dicides to give him a last chance of seeing her. When Tom comes to the hospital, a nurse tells him that Mary wants to see him. He gets thrilled. He quickly goes to her room.  
  
"Mary?"  
  
"I'm here. I can't go anywhere with these legs."  
  
Tom comes closer to her to give her a kiss, but she turns her face.  
  
"Why?" he asks. "Have you changed your mind? You don't love me anymore?"  
  
Mary doesn't answer that question. Instead, she asks her own question.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"What do you mean with that? Mary, I love you. I care for you. That's why I'm here everyday."  
  
"It's better for you to find someone else."  
  
"Is it because your face?" Mary was amazed by the streight question.  
  
"Yes. And not only. I'm not the same. I won't be able to sing anymore. I won't be able to work anymore. Tom, can't you see? I'm useless!"  
  
"But I love you. Isn't that enough? I love you the way you are. And you know that I can change you. You know that."  
  
"I don't care. my carrer is lost. I have no life. Please forget about me, and go on with your own life."  
  
"Mary..."  
  
"Leave me now please, and forget about me."  
  
"No!"  
  
"I hate you! Now leave me alone!"  
  
Tom knew that she wasn't being herself. He went to Dr. Simons's office. The doctor wasn't there, so he sat there and waited for him to come. After 15 minutes of waitng, he finally came.  
  
"Tom, what a surprise. Why didn't you tell the nurse to call me?"  
  
"I didn't want to disturb doc."  
  
"You never disturb me son. So, how are you doing?"  
  
"Pretty bad."  
  
"Why? Is it Mary again?"  
  
"Who else? Doc, can't we do the surgery sooner? I think I'm losing her."  
  
"She still needs a week you know."  
  
"Can you at least talk to her about it?"  
  
"I have been talking to her all week. She needs someone else to talk to. A woman. That she would trus."  
  
"Virginia."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"I'll try to get in contact with her. Maybe she would agree to come."  
  
"Alright son. See you."  
  
"Bye." Tom left the office and went home. He entered his room, took out the mirror and called for Virginia.  
  
"Mirror, show me Virginia." the mirror cracked, and Virginia appeared in a room with Wolf.  
  
"Virginia! Can you hear me?"  
  
"Tom? Oh, Hi!" she said seeing him on a mirror.  
  
"Hi Virginia, hi Wolf."  
  
"Hi Tom! How are you?" Wolf asked.  
  
"Oh, as bad as ever."  
  
"She still doesn't want to talk to you?"  
  
"Not only that Wolf. She told me to foget about her. I've been going there for a week, but she never let me in the room. But today she agreed to see me. I went inside, and she started talking about forgetting her, and that she's useless."  
  
"That's awful." Virginia said.  
  
"Yeah, But Dr. Simons suggested that you talk to her Virginia."  
  
"me? Why? What can I do?"  
  
"Help me. Talk to her, see what'sbothering her. She knows that I am going to do the surgery for her, but she doesn't want to. Can you come back, please?"  
  
Virginia looked at Wolf, to see what is his opinion about it.  
  
"I think we should help." he said. "We still have time for everything else."  
  
Virginia looked back at Tom. "OK, we're comming. Be at the Central Park after one hour. We'll be there."  
  
"Oh thank you so much! You're the best! See you in one hour."  
  
"Bye." Wolf and Virginia said.  
  
Tom sighed in relief. Now he couldn't wait for that hour to pass.  
  
Virginia went to her room to pack. Wolf went to his.  
  
"Why did Tony make this so hard for us? Now we will have to waist time on meeting eachother to leave. Cripes! If you he wasn't her father..."  
  
"What would've you done?" Tony asked from behind.  
  
Wolf was surprised. he didn't smell him, as he was lost in thoughts. "I would've... I don't know Tone. I haven't thought about that yet." Wolf continued walking to his room.  
  
"Why are you on a hurry Wolf? Going somewhere?"  
  
"As a matter of fact. Yes. And not only me. Virginia is comming with me."  
  
"What? You just came here?"  
  
Wolf got an idea on how to make Tony change his mind about the rooms.  
  
"Look Tony. If it wasn't your stuid idea about seperate rooms, we would've stayed. But, we will go back to New York in a few moments."  
  
"You can't do that! You have a wedding to arrange."  
  
"We can do that over there too. It's not a big deal."  
  
"I'll talk to Vrginia about this." Tony left and went to Virginia's room.  
  
"I just hope that Virginia understands the game." Wolf said to himself.  
  
"Virginia, please stay. Don't go." Tony said as he entered her room.  
  
"Dad what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Wolf just told me that you're leaving because of the room thing."  
  
Virginia knew why did Wolf say that, and this was her only chance to convince her father to change his mind.  
  
"Yes dad. We're tired of playing hide & seek. We feel like prisoners who sneak out to meet eachother. We will go to New York."  
  
"You can stay in one room. I won't mind at all. Just stay please."  
  
"I can't. Wolf is so angry about this. And you don't want your grandchild to be born without a father. Don't you? We need to go back, just to relax a little bit. We will return in a few days. But only if we have one room."  
  
"I promise you that one."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Virginia, are you ready?" Wolf's voice came from outside.  
  
Virginia took her bag and got out. "I'm comming." then she turned to her father. "Dad, if we decide to come back, I'll let you know by the mirror."  
  
"OK. I'll be waiting."  
  
"Just prepare us a room." She went to the room, where they kept the travelling mirror. Wendell was there with Wolf, waiting for Virginia.  
  
"Are you ready?" Wolf asked her.  
  
"Yeah. Oh, good idea about the rooms."  
  
"Thanks. I hoped that you would understand the game."  
  
"Yeah, well, make an angry face, he's comming. You're angry about the seperate rooms and want to go back to New York because of that."  
  
"Cripes. Ok." Wolf made an angry face, and Tony came in.  
  
"OK, we're leaving now. And we're not sure if we'll be back. And dad, you know why." Virginia said.  
  
"I promise that everything will be as you like."  
  
"OK, see you soon." Virginia replied and followed Wolf through the mirror.  
  
When they were at the other side, they saw that Tom was already waiting for them.  
  
"Tom!" Wolf called. And he and Virginia went toward Tom's car.  
  
"Hi, I thought that you wouldn't come."  
  
"Hey, we promised." Wolf said.  
  
"Yeah. Ok, let's go. Want to go home before hospital?"  
  
"Yes please. I want to put these bags there. It won't take long." Virginia said.  
  
Tom took them to their apartment. Wolf took the bags, while Virginia waited in the car with Tom.  
  
"So, Tom, how is she doing now?"  
  
"She's fine physically. But she's nervous all the time. Ever since she saw her face in the mirror, she has changed."  
  
"You mean she's acting like a wolf?"  
  
"Oh my God. I've never thought about that before. I forgot all about it. So here's the problem. She saw her damaged face, and saw her wolf side in it. That means..."  
  
"Only a wolf can bring her back." Virginia said.  
  
"Wolf!"  
  
"Someone called?" Wolf said as he sat back in the car.  
  
"Wolf, you're the one who's going to help us, and Mary." Tom said.  
  
"How on the fairies am I going to do that?"  
  
"Wolf, me and Tom think that when Mary saw her face in the mirror, she saw her wolf side in it. So, we thought that only a wolf would be able to help And in this case, you're the only one." 


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
"Why me? Oh, huff-puff! I don't want any of what happened last time I was alone with her!" Wolf complained.  
  
"Honey, nothing will happen. I'm sure." Virginia said. "Even if it did. You can stop her."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Wolf, you're the only one who can help here. Just go inside and talk with her AS a wolf." Tom said.  
  
They reached the hospital. Tom parked the car and they all went inside.  
  
"I'm still not sure about this." Wolf said, scratching his temple.  
  
"Wolf, everything will be fine. If you need me, you can call me. And I will enter." Virginia tried to calm him.  
  
"What if I fail?"  
  
"Then, we will have to wait for Dr. Simons's plan. He didn't tell me about it yet." Tom said.  
  
They reached the room. Wolf hesitated before entering. Virginia encouraged him to enter, and he did so.  
  
"Umm, hi Mary." he said.  
  
Mary looked at him, with no expression on her face. "Why are you here? You want to humiliate me?"  
  
"Oh no. I've never thought about that. Umm, can I sit?" Wolf pointed to the chair near the bed.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"You know, I.. wanted to see you. Me and Virginia were back to Wendie's palace last week, and we came back today. And we thought that we come to visit you."  
  
"Oh. How thoughtful, and where is she?"  
  
"She's with Tom. He's having a little hard time these days."  
  
"Any why is that?"  
  
Like you don't even know. he thought. "Well, his girl hates him. And he's really in love with her, and want to be with her all the time. He doesn't even know the reason that she started to hate him."  
  
Mary lowered her head. Her eyes filled with tears. "She doesn't hate him Wolf. She loves him. She knows that he's her mate for life. But she can't stay with him. She's not the same anymore. He loves someone who doesn't exist anymore. He loves Lola, not Mary."  
  
"Aren't they the same person with only different names? Wasn't Mary the one who used to pretend to be Lola? Tom knew Mary, he loved her, and he still does. He also knows that Mary IS Lola. And Lola is just a character. Not a real person."  
  
"I can't let him see me this way Wolf. I can't." she started to cry. Wolf sat next to her on the bed, and put his arms around her.  
  
"It's OK. Let it out." he rubbed his hand on her back while he tried to calm her. "Everything is going to be OK. I promise. And you know that he will help you to be back as you were."  
  
"I know." she said as she wiped her tears with her hand. "But I feel unsure."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Everything. What will happen to us?"  
  
"No one knows. Do you really feel that he is the one?"  
  
"Yes. He's my mate."  
  
"You're a wolf. And when it comes to mating, you never go wrong."  
  
"I almost did once."  
  
"But it didn't happen. You felt who is your mate that time didn't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"See? We never go wrong about our instincts. Maybe you're not aware of them, because you didn't live with wolves for long. And didn't have the chance to experience it."  
  
"How can I learn what I need to know?"  
  
"I'll teach you everything."  
  
Mary looked at him in the eyes. She knew he meant every word he said.  
  
"You're being so nice to me. After what I did.."  
  
"Let's just forget about what happened OK?"  
  
"OK." she finally smiled.  
  
"Now, can I go and tell him to come?"  
  
"I feel a little bit ashamed of what I said to him."  
  
"Do you know what he told me?"  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said that he knows that you're not acting like yourself, and he totally understands why. And he loves you. No matter what."  
  
"Tell him to come in please."  
  
Wolf nodded and smiled happily. He went out and closed the door behind him. Tom and Virginia were waiting for him outside.  
  
"So soon?" Virginia asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What did she say?" Tom asked.  
  
"Well, umm.. she...umm..." Wolf scratched his temple.  
  
"WOLF! GET TO THE POINT! Please."  
  
"She's waiting for you." Wolf winked at him and smiled sheepishly, and Tom quickly ran into the room.  
  
"What did you say to her?" Virginia asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing really. Just the same that Tom told her before."  
  
"Why didn't it work with him?"  
  
"He's not a wolf. No matter what happens, wolves always listen to eachother, and understand."  
  
"Wolf stuff again, huh?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh Wolf, you're the best. I love you." Virginia gave him a hug.  
  
"I know. I've always been the best." Virginia looked at him sharply. "Only since I met you." he continued. And Virginia smiled.  
  
"Should we go home now?" she asked.  
  
"Which home? Wendie's palace? No. Let's keep Tony suffering a little bit. So he wouldn't seperate us anymore."  
  
"Good idea. Let's go to our apartment then. We will know what happened between them tomorrow. Or this evening maybe."  
  
"Yeah." Wolf said, and they both went home.  
  
*^_^* *^_^* *^_^* *^_^*  
  
Tom opens the door and enters the room. He's unsure about her reaction. But when he saw her, she was smiling. But it was a sad smile.  
  
"Hi." he said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"May I?" he pointed to the chair. She nodded for -yes-, and Tom sat down.  
  
"How are you today?"  
  
"Better. I guess. I just feel tired. And...ashamed of what I said to...you."  
  
"I know you didn't mean it. I understand."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Mary. I really love you. And I can't imagine my life without you by my side."  
  
"I know. I feel the same."  
  
"You know, Dr. Simons said that I can do the surgery next week. And you'll be the same."  
  
"No Tom. I won't be the same. That Mary is dead. This one here is a new Mary. I think that this was a result of what I was planning to do. I was being selfish. And I was going to destroy a family."  
  
"No matter what kind of a Mary you are. I love you." he got up and kissed her softly.  
  
he sat next to her on the bed, holding her hands. And they talked for hours about different things. They also decided what to buy for Wolf and Virginia as a wedding present.  
  
"What do you think about getting a necklace for Virginia?" Tom asked.  
  
"I say we buy two bracelets, and carve their names on them. One for Wolf, and one for Virginia."  
  
"Good idea. And how about a playpen for the cub?"  
  
"But it has to be pink. I'm sure she'll have a girl."  
  
"Why don't we get a white one. It will suite both, a girl or a boy."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Now, I'll go to see if there are anykinds in shops. And if they have any catalog, I'll bring it here, so you can choose from. And, the same goes for the gold."  
  
"OK. I'll be waiting." Mary replied. Tom gave her a kiss and went out.  
  
He knew that they had so much time untill the wedding. He wasn't in a hurry to buy the bracelets and the playpen. He entered a couple of toy shops and took some playpen catalogs from them. Then, he headed to the jewlery shops. He took a couple of catalogs, but he was still searching. Not for the bracelets. No. He was searching something for Mary. An engagement ring. He entered many shops. But he couldn't find what he wanted. Finally he decided to enter the last jewlery shop for today.  
  
"May I help you sir?" a young woman asked, as he was searching for a ring.  
  
"Yes. I'm searching for an engagement ring. I want something special."  
  
"What kind of special do you mean sir?"  
  
"Well, I want it to remind her of the moon. Something like that."  
  
"A white pearl will do. Follow me please. I think we have what you need."  
  
Tom followed her, and she asked him to sit near a table. She brought a black velvet box. Opened it, and Tom was amazed by the beauty inside. It was a golden ring. It had a white pearl on the middle, and from it's base, tiny golden wire came out, which had little diamonds on the edge.  
  
"Here sir. The pearl is the moon. And the little diamonds are the stars."  
  
Tom was amazed, and out of words. "Wow." was the only word he said about the ring.  
  
"Do you like it sir?" the woman asked.  
  
"Of course I do. And how much does it cost?"  
  
"Three thousand dollars sir."  
  
"I want it. Do you take credits?"  
  
"No sir. Only checks and cash."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Tom went with her to the cashier. He wrote a check, and he bought the ring. He went back to the hospital with a happy smile on his face. She's gonna love it. But when can I propose? Hmm. he thought on his way to the hosptal. "Tomorrow! Yes!" he said happily. He parked the car and went inside. He entered Mary's room, and found her sleeping. He left the catalogs near her bed, and slowly went out. He didn't want to wake her up. He went to Wolf and Virginia's apartment. 


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
Tom reached their building. he parked the car, and went to the apartment. He knocked the door, and Virginia came to open it.  
  
"Tom! Hi." she said as she opened the door.  
  
"Hi Virginia. Sorry I didn't call first."  
  
"It's OK. We didn't have anyother plans anyway. Come in. We were just going to have dinner."  
  
"Oh, then I better go. I don't want to disturb."  
  
"You won't. Go to the dining room. You know the way. And make yourself at home."  
  
"Thanks." Tom said and went inside.  
  
"Wolf! One more plate honey."  
  
"Ok pumpkin!" Wolf replied from the kitchen.  
  
Tom sat near the table at the dining room. Wolf came in with the plates.  
  
"Hi Tom. So, what happened?" he sat next to him.  
  
"Wolf, I don't know how to thank you. You saved my life!"  
  
"Nah. It's nothing. I"m happy for the both of you. Now we only have to wait for Mary to get better."  
  
"Yeah. And guess what I've bought today."  
  
"Umm, lamb chops? hehe, just kidding."  
  
"A ring."  
  
"Huffety-puffety! That's great Tom! can I see it?"  
  
"Sure." Tom took out the ring from his pocket and showed it to Wolf. His mouth dropped open. Virginia came to the room, with the main dish in her hands. She put it on the table, and looked at the ring amazed.  
  
"Tom, this is so beautiful." she said.  
  
"It's the moon." Wolf said.  
  
"It is. The woman who worked there told me that the pearl is the moon, and those little diamonds are the stars."  
  
"Wow. And how much did you pay for it?" Wolf asked.  
  
"Wolf! It's not polite to ask about the price of a present." Virginia said.  
  
"It's not for us. I guess it's OK to ask, right Tom?"  
  
"Sure. I paid three thousand for it."  
  
"Dollars?" Virginia was in a shock.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh my God! It's so expensive. But it really does worth it. It's so beautiful." Virginia said.  
  
"Yeah. I just hope that I wouldn't get a reject." Tom said, as he put the ring back in it's box, then inot his pocket.  
  
"You won't get a reject. I'm sure of it." Wolf said. "When are you going to propose?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Are you sure it's the right time?" Virginia asked.  
  
"It's the best time." Wolf jumped in.  
  
"OK, I'm getting hungry. Let's eat and continue talking." Virginia said. And they sat around the table, and started to eat.  
  
After dinner they went to the living room. They talked a little, and after a couple of hours Tom decided to go home.  
  
"I think I better go home now. It's getting late."  
  
"You can stay here if you want." Wolf offered.  
  
"Oh, no thanks. It's really nice of you. But I have some work to do. I need to do some plans for Mary's surgery."  
  
Tom got up and wished them good night. He went home, and sat in front of his desk, trying to figure out the best operating way to fix Mary's face. At dawn, he finally found it. He put the papers on a side of the desk and to his room to get some sleep before the big event.  
  
He slept untill noon. When he woke up he found himself in his clothes. "God! I didn't even change." he said to himself. He got up and went to the bathroom.  
  
After taking a shower, he got dressed and went to a flower shop. He ordered a big bouquet of red roses. He took it and went to another shop. He bought some chocolates, then he went to the hospital. He reached Mary's room. Knocked the door, and entered.  
  
"Hi." he said.  
  
"You're late! I was getting worried." she said.  
  
He came near her and gave her a kiss. "Sorry. It won't happen again. I promise. And these are for you." He gave her the chocolate box, and put the roses in a vase.  
  
"Yummi. I was getting tired of the hospital food. It stinks." she said.  
  
"It's all yours." he smiled.  
  
Mary opened the box and started eating the chocolate. Of course Tom helped her by eating some too. Suddenly Mary noticed a little black box in the middlt of the chocolates.  
  
"Hey what's this?" she opened it and saw the ring. She was amazed, that her eyes filled with tears instantly. "Tom, you..."  
  
Tom got on his knees next to the bed and held her hand. "Will you marry me?" he asked.  
  
"I am your mate for life." she said. Tom took the ring and put it on her finger. They were happy. They kissed each other.  
  
"I love you" Tom said.  
  
"I love you too. I'm the happiest person on earth!" Mary replied. Tom gave her a hug.  
  
"You still have three more days untill getting rid of these stuff on your legs."  
  
"I can't wait for them to pass."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Will you please call Wolf and Virginia to come? I really miss them."  
  
"OK." Tom took out his mobile phone and called them. "They'll be here soon." he said after hanging up.  
  
"Tom, will I have my same face?"  
  
"Yesterday I was working on that. And I'm happy to say, yes." Mary sighed in relief.  
  
"Oh. I almost forgot!" she said. "They can't see the catalogs!"  
  
"Right. Where should I put them?" he looked around the room to find a proper place, but couldn't.  
  
"Put it under my legs. They won't see it there."  
  
"Good idea." Tom lifted the cover, and put the catalogs under it, and covered her legs again. "We have to sit and wait now."  
  
After 30 minutes, Wolf and Virginia came. They congratulated the couple on their engagement. And they all sat there talking. Wolf and Virginia told them what they did to Tony, in order to make him let them stay in one room together.  
  
*^_^* *^_^* *^_^* *^_^*  
  
After three days..  
  
Dr. Simons enters Mary's room. Tom is there with her. Mary is happy. She will get rid of the gypsum that is starting to bother her. Dr. Simons and a couple of nurses, remove the gypsum from Mary's legs. He tests if her legs still work, and if she can feel them. And Mary says that they're fine. Only she can't move them.  
  
"Honey, you'll need to do some exercises." Tom said.  
  
"Not again." Mary complained.  
  
"If you don't do them, you won't be able to walk dear." Dr. Simons said.  
  
"When can I do my surgery doc?" Tom asked.  
  
"In a couple of days. Do you want to do it here? I can arrange that."  
  
"Oh, yes please. At my hospital we're not allowed to operate relatives."  
  
"Ok, then. After two days, you come here and everything will be ready. The staff, instruments. Everything you need."  
  
"Thank you doc."  
  
Untill the operation day. Mary kept herself busy with exercising. Virginia came to the hospital every day and helped her with it.  
  
"You know. I'm kinda nervous about the operation." Mary said.  
  
"Why?" Virginia replied.  
  
"I'm afraid that I won't have my face back."  
  
"But Tom said that he has the plan that is needed. The operation istomorrow. I'm sure you'll be fine."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Virginia looked at her watch. It was 6 pm. "Oh, I better go now. Wolf must be starving."  
  
"Poor him." Mary smiled. "I'll see you after the operation?"  
  
"Of course. I'll be here tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks. Say hello to Wolf."  
  
"I will. Take care, and try to relax. everything will be fine."  
  
"OK. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye." Virginia went home. And Mary sat on her bed. She was walking only with the help of a nurse. She couldn't walk by herself yet. She lay in the bed, and thought only about the surgery. 


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
  
Morning.  
  
9:00 AM.  
  
Mary is awake. In fact she hasn't slept all night. She's very nervous about the operation. While she's sitting in bed, thinking about every possible result, her thoughts get disturbed by the door knock.  
  
"Damn." she said in a low voice. "Don't tell me it's already the time." she growled slightly. The door kept knocking.  
  
"Who is it? Come in." she said, then continued in a low voice "As long as you're not Tom."  
  
The door opens, and all she sees is a huge bouquet of red roses. She smiles. And after the roses comes Tom.  
  
"Great. And I was hoping that it wasn't you." she said.  
  
"Good morning my butterfly."  
  
"I'm a wolf. My...umm.. how should I call you." she puts her hand on her chin, as thinking. "Oh, yes! My guinea fowl."  
  
"Eewww! Why did I get that name?" Tom says as he enters the room, and put the roses in a vase.  
  
"I don't know. I geuss I'm hungry, and that's the first thing that came on my mind."  
  
"Honey, you know you can't eat today."  
  
"I know. And I hate that fact. I even hate to think about it."  
  
"Oh, come on sweetie. Everything will be fine. I promise." he came and sat next to her on the bed, and took her into his arms.  
  
Mary rested her head on his chest. "Why can't a person eat before an operation Tom?"  
  
"Because of the general anesthesia. Those stuff they use, might cause some trouble for stomach. It's a long story. If you are interested in it, I can tell you."  
  
"No thanks. I don't want to hear about it anymore."  
  
"Honey, are you angry about something?"  
  
"Why are you askng?" Mary asks as she yawns.  
  
"When I entered, I noticed that your eyes were red."  
  
"That's because I haven't slept all night."  
  
"What?" Tom holds her face in his hands and looks in her eyes. "I told you everthing will be just fine. Why are you so nervous about it? You weren't like this when we did your tail surgery."  
  
Mary's eyes fills with tears. "That was different Tom." she put her head on his chest, as he rubs her back to calm her. "That time, I didn't have the same problem. I'm scared Tom. I don't know what to do."  
  
"You don't need to do anything honey. Just try to calm down. Remember I am always by your side. Even there in the operation room. And this operation is guaranteed 100%. OK, I admit, it will hurt you after you wake up, and it will bother you in everything. Eating, talking, smiling, crying. But, in a few weeks, you'll be fine. You'll be new."  
  
"What if nothing changes?"  
  
"Nothing like what? Your soul? I can't change your soul. No one can. Even you can't change it!"  
  
Mary smiles. "When will you start?"  
  
"In one hour. I'm waiting for Doctor Simons to come. He promised to help. I came earlier to be with you. You know, I couldn't sleep either. I should've came last night. But, I thought you might be... Mary?" She was asleep. Tom smiled, and slowly got off the bed, trying not to wake her up. He put her head on the pillow and pulled the bed cover on her. Then, he pulled the little chair close to the bed, and sat there, holding her hand. "Everything will be fine. I promise you." he whispered to her.  
  
*^_^* *^_^* *^_^* *^_^*  
  
Meanwhile, Wolf was awake and preparing breakfast.  
  
"Shepherdess makes quite a mess, but little lambs are lovely.." he sang while cooking a bacon omelet.  
  
"You're up early." Virginia came to the kitchen, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Good morning my lovely lamb chop. How did you sleep?" he gave her a quick kiss and went back to his cooking.  
  
"Good morning. Fine. I guess." she stretched. "Uhh. My whole body aches."  
  
"Why? Are feeling OK?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." she sits near the table. "I think that the baby is getting bigger, maybe that's the reason."  
  
"But you're in the second month."  
  
"So? No one can tell what would happen. I might look like a balloon in the fourth, or, I would stay in the way I look even in the ninth month."  
  
"You can't."  
  
"I know. It just was something I said." they laughed.  
  
"OK, omelet is ready." he puts the omelet on the table, and gets the tea pot. "And here's the tea. Want some?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Wolf pours tea in two cups, and sits near Virginia.  
  
"So, are we going to the hospital today?" Wolf asked.  
  
"Yeah. I want to be there all the time of the operation."  
  
"OK, I'll be there with you. And when will that be?"  
  
Virginia looks at her watch. "After one hour. We should get ready."  
  
"Right after breakfast."  
  
They continue eating. And when they're finished they got up, Virginia washed the dishes and Wolf went to get ready. As usual, he was ready in a few minutes. After Virginia finished washing the dishes, she went to get ready herself.  
  
"Virginia hurry up! We're going to be late!"  
  
"Oh, Wolf. If you washed the dishes, you were going to be in my place now."  
  
"Huff-puff. I would've finished getting dressed before you anyway."  
  
Virginia smiled, and as she finished getting dressed, she took her bag, and was ready. They both left, and went to the hospital.  
  
*^_^* *^_^* *^_^* *^_^*  
  
Tom sat near Mary for a while, it was time for him to go and get ready. He wasn't wearing the surgical uniform yet. He got up to leave, and Mary opened her eyes.  
  
"Is it time?" she asked with a sleepy voice.  
  
"Yes. The nurse will come to help you get ready. Do you want to sleep before going to the operation room? Or.."  
  
"No, I want to see how does it look like. I know I wouldn't be able to see it after the operation. You remember last time don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, we gave you the anesthetic before taking you there."  
  
Suddenly they hear a door knock.  
  
"Come in." Tom says.  
  
"Good morning!" Virginia says as she entes, and Wolf following her.  
  
"Hi! You were on time. I was just going to get ready. It's good that you're here, you can keep her company, until I come back."  
  
"No problem Tom." Wolf said.  
  
"OK, now excuse me, I'll be right back." Tom said, and left the room.  
  
"Take your time." Virginia said. "So, Mary, how are you today?" she came and sat on the chair, whre Tom was sitting a while ago. And Wolf brought another chair and sat near Virginia.  
  
"Oh, I feel awful! I'm starving!"  
  
"Huff-puff! That's not fair." Wolf complained.  
  
"Tom said that I can't eat now."  
  
"You will have plenty of time to eat after the operation." Virginia said.  
  
"And a painful time."  
  
"You'll be fine. And the pain will fade in a couple of days."  
  
"Yeah, right. When I did my tail surgey, I couldn't sit for two weeks! I was laying on my stomach all the time! Even walking was painful."  
  
Wolf had a scared look on his face. He was thinking about how awful it would've been if he did a magic surgery for his tail. Cripes! I don't even want to think about it! he thought.  
  
After a few minutes, Tom came back. This time, he was dressed in the surgical uniform. Dr. Simons was with him.  
  
"How is our princess today?" Dr. Simons asked.  
  
"Starving." Mary replied. "I could eat anyone right now."  
  
"Oh, you'll have the time for that. Now, we don't want you to get tired, so you'll come to the operation room on a wheel chair, OK?"  
  
"As much as I hate this moment, but OK."  
  
Tom helps her to get down from the bed. He put his arm around her waist, and helps her to walk out of the room. A nurse was waiting for them outside with the wheel chair. Mary sits on it, and turn to Wolf and Virginia.  
  
"See you soon." she says, with a smile.  
  
"We will wait for you." Virginia replies.  
  
As they go to the operation room, Virginia and Wolf go to the waiting hall. They sit there and wait.  
  
As Mary and Tom get to the operation room, Mary turns to Tom.  
  
"Tom, can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Sure honey."  
  
"Will you please tell the press that I'm dead?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want them to know I'm alive. I've thought that it would be better for the both of us if they didn't hear anything more about me in the future."  
  
"Do you really mean it?"  
  
"Yes. Will you tell them that?"  
  
"OK, I will." 


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN  
  
Six hours passes. Virginia and Wolf are still waiting for Tom to come out.  
  
"Virginia, I'm hungry." Wolf says.  
  
"Me too. Let's go to the cafeteria and eat something."  
  
They go to the hospital cafeteria, ad buy some food. They eat it quickly, as they didn't want to miss anything. They wanted to be there when Tom gets out of the operation room.  
  
After finishing with their lunch, Wolf and Virginia go back to the waiting hall. They sit and wait for Tom to come.  
  
"What's taking them so long?" Wolf starts to get nervous.  
  
"Wolf, it's a complicated surgery. It's supposed to last long."  
  
"Oh, huff-puff! Can't we just go there and see what's going on?"  
  
"Of course not! Wolf, an operation room is a... well, it's a privet area. Only specific people can enter. Like the surgeons, nurses. We can't."  
  
"Grrrr. I hate this waiting thing."  
  
"Who doesn't? But we have to."  
  
At that moment, Tom comes in, all sweat.  
  
"Tom! How did it go?" Wolf jumps in front on him.  
  
"Everything is OK. She's fine."  
  
"Can we see her now?" Virginia asks, as she gets up.  
  
"""Not now. She's in the post operation care unit. She'll be taken to her room after one hour. You can see her then. Well, almost. She's all bandaged."  
  
"Oh, I see. And when will she wake up?"  
  
"In a couple of hours. But I wouldn't recommend you to be there."  
  
"Why?" Wolf asks.  
  
"She's hungry, and will wake up and feel the pain. She will get nervous and angry. No one can tell what will she do."  
  
"Tom. You're talking like she's a beast or something." Wolf says.  
  
"Believe me Wolf. After the surgery, she acts like one. She bit me the last time she woke up after the operation."  
  
"Cripes!"  
  
"Will she be able to eat Tom?" Virginia asked.  
  
"Only liquids at this moment, untill the bandages are off."  
  
"Poor Mary. I wouldn't want to be in her place."  
  
"Alright. I'm starving. Would you join me for lunch?"  
  
"Oh, we just ate." Virginia said, but Wolf jumped in (as usual, when it concerns food.)  
  
"I will join you."  
  
"OK, let's go to the cafeteria." Tom pauses for a moment, then adds. No. I'll go and change my clothes, and we'll go out. I'm inviting. Wait here, I'll be right back." Tom rushes to change his clothes.  
  
"Wolf, we've just had lunch!"  
  
"Virginia, you know I never say no to food."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
After a few minutes, Tom returns. Wearing his Jeans and shirt.  
  
"OK, let's go." he says. They go out to a restaurant not far from the hospital.  
  
"So, how was it? I mean the operation." Virginia asks.  
  
"Hard enough to kill me." Tom replies. "He face was so damaged, that it made it so hard to reconstruct. For a moment, I even forgot how she looked before. Just don't tell her that. She would kill me." he smiled. "But now, she's even more beautiful than ever. Of course in the first couple of weeks you won't notice that. But when her face go natural again, you'll see what I mean."  
  
"She'll be very happy." Virginia said.  
  
"I hope so. By the way, How is it going with the wedding preparations?"  
  
"Oh, we left everything for Lord Rupert to take care of."  
  
"He loves planning and arranging ceremonies." Wolf added.  
  
"And who is he?"  
  
"Let's say he's Wendell's right arm." Virginia said.  
  
"He might get pretty annoying sometimes." Wolf said.  
  
"Oh Wolf, he's not annoying. I find him a very nice man."  
  
"Huff-puff!"  
  
"And, do you have any plans for honeymoon? I can arrange you a trip to LA. I have a house there near the beach." Tom said.  
  
"How sweet of you Tom. We wanted to go Kissingtown for our honeymoon. Maybe some other time." Virginia said,  
  
"Sure. You're always welcomed in both of my houses."  
  
"Thank's Tom." Wolf said.  
  
They talked about different things, and when it was time to go back to the hospital, Tom paid the bill, and they all got up. They went back. Mary wasn't awake yet. But she was in her room. Tom went inside to see if she was awake already. And when he saw her sleeping, he left the room.  
  
"Wolf, I think that it would be better if you take Virginia home. You two have been here all day, and I know both of you are tired. Especially you Virginia."  
  
"I want to stay here untill she gets up. I promised her to be here." Virginia said.  
  
And what about your baby? Mary will understand. I'll tell her that I sent you back home. So, don't worry."  
  
"Virginia, Tom is right. You're tired, and you need to rest." Wolf said.  
  
"OK, but I'll be here tomorrow morning. And you won't send me back."Virginia said.  
  
"You got my word." Tom replied.  
  
"See you tomorrow then." Wolf said.  
  
"Bye." Virginia said.  
  
"See you." Tom replied, and went back into the room. Virginia and Wolf went back home.  
  
Tom sat on the chair near the bed, and waited for Mary to wake up. After a few moments, she moved her hand. Tom knew that she was waking up. She hit the bed with her arm. She felt pain. But she didn't open her eyes.  
  
"Mary, can you hear me?" he held her hand. "If you do, squeeze my hand once." Mary squeezed his hand tightly.  
  
"I know it hurts honey. The nurse will be here, and you won't feel any pain. I promise." After a few moments, the nurse came in.  
  
"She must be awake by now, isn't she doctor?" the nurse asked.  
  
"Yes, and she's in pain. Please do an injection."  
  
"Yes, doctor." the nurse did what she was told. Tom was still holding Mary's hand, and he felt her relax, and fall asleep again.  
  
"She won't wake up untill next morning doctor."  
  
"That's good. Is Dr. Simons in his office?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"OK, I'll go there now." Tom went to the office, as the nurse went out of the room.  
  
He knocked the door before entering.  
  
"Doc?"  
  
"Yes Tom?"  
  
"She woke up."  
  
"It was time for her to wake up."  
  
"I know, she was feeling pain, and I asked the nurse to do an injection."  
  
"Good choice son. Are you staying here tonight?"  
  
"Of course. I can't leave her. I want to stay with her all the time, until she feels better."  
  
"Alright, here are the spare keys of the office. Feel free to spend the night here." he handed Tom the keys, and Tom took them.  
  
"Thanks Doc." he said.  
  
"I better go home, now. That operation took all of my strengh. See you in the morning son."  
  
"OK, Doc. Take care."  
  
Dr. Simons left. Tom sat in the office for a while. Watched TV, and sudenly remembered that Mary never wanted the press to know about her real situation. He wears the surgical uniform, and goes to the main entrance. He notices that there are still some reporters trying to enter the building. He goes to them. He tells the guards that he will take care of them. So, he calls for the reporters' attention.  
  
"Excuse me!" he calls. The reporters look at him curiously.  
  
"Who are you?" asks one of the reporters.  
  
"I'm Dr. Tom Williams. Lola's personal doctor."  
  
Suddenly all the reporters get their cameras and microphones prepared.  
  
"Dr. Williams. Can you please tell us how is Lola now?" asks one of the reporters.  
  
"I'm afraid that I have some sad news to tell you." Tom lowers his head, to look sad. Then, he looks at them, and continues. "After the accident, Lola had several fractures of different bones. And mostly her rib bones. We were able to stabilize her situation. Today, she had an operation."  
  
"What kind of operation?" another reporter asked.  
  
"Plastic surgery. Her body was in a bad shape. Her skin was damaged, and we needed to bring it back to normal as much as we could. Unfortunatly.." Tom lowers his head again "She passed away during the operation, due to a sudden heart attack."  
  
All of the reporters gasp, and stare at eachother for a moment.  
  
"When is the funeral?" one of them asks.  
  
"Unfortunately, she won't be burried in the U.S. He body will be taken back to her homeland, where the rest of her family lives. That was her wish."  
  
"Which country doctor?"  
  
Damn! They ask too much questions! Tom thought, but answered the question with a calm voice. "I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to tell you about the date, and the place. That is privet. I have nothing more to add. Good-bye." he turns back and enters the hospital. The reporters start to leave the hospital area. Everyone one of them is in shock of the news.  
  
Wolf and Virginia were home watching TV. Suddenly, the show is interrupted for the Breaking News.  
  
"Oh huff-puff! Not again!" Wolf complained.  
  
"Shhh Wolf, let me hear this." Virginia said, and carefully listened to the news.  
  
"A few weeks ago the famous singer Lola was hit in a car accident. Today, her personal doctor, Tom Williams told us that she has died during an operation due to a sudden heart attack. He also said that the funeral will be held in Lola's homeland. Unfortunately, Dr. Willimas didn't mention the name of the country, nor the date of the date of the funeral. We will inform you about it, as soon as we have more information."  
  
"Cripes! What was she talking about?" Wolf panicked.  
  
"I guess this was Mary's idea. She didn't want the reporters to know that she's alive."  
  
"Virginia, please call Tom and ask him about her."  
  
"OK." Virginia calls Tom.  
  
"Tom?"  
  
"Yeah? Virginia is that you?"  
  
"Yes, it me. How's Mary doing?"  
  
"She's fine. Sleeping."  
  
"You heard the news?"  
  
"No. Anything special?"  
  
"Mary's sudden death."  
  
"Oh, that one. Well, she asked me to say that before the operation."  
  
"Oh, I see. Alright then. See you in the morning."  
  
"OK, good night."  
  
"Good night." Virginia hang up the phone and turned to Wolf. "I told you she's fine. Tom said she's sleeping now."  
  
"Oh. OK. I guess I'll go to sleep too. How about you?"  
  
"I'm comming. I'm exhausted." They went to bed.  
  
Meanwhile, Tom was in Dr. Simons's office. He decided to go and stay in Mary's room, in case she wakes up and needs something. He goes to her room. He pulls the chair near her bed, and sit there. After sitting there for a while, holding her hand, Tom doesn't even realise how he fells asleep. He puts his head on the bed, and sleeps right there, sitting on the chair. 


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

In the morning Virginia gets up first. She quickly changes her clothes and goes to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"Finally I'm the one who's making breakfast." She said to herself.

"Really?"

Virginia jumped upon hearing the voice. She turned around to see Wolf staring at her near the door.

"Wolf! Don't you ever do that again!"

"Did I scare you creamy-puff?" he came near her and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Yes. And remember that I'm not alone. That might affect the baby as well."

"Cripes. Sorry about that. I promise not to scare you anymore." He said with a puppy-dog look on his face.

"You better get dressed until I make breakfast. I want to be at the hospital as soon as possible."

"Do we have to go early?"

"Yes."

"OK." Wolf said and went back to the room to get dressed.

As Virginia finished making breakfast Wolf came back. They sat near the table and started to eat.

*^_^*    *^_^*    *^_^*    *^_^*

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Mary was waking up. She kept hitting the bed with her fists because of the pain. Tom woke up because he was also a target of her fist.

"Mary, are you alright?"

Mary hardly managed to talk. "Nooo." She said.

"OK, try to calm down. I know it hurts. But you have to calm down. I can't give you any injection now. You have to wait a couple of hours more." He held her hand and kissed it. "I know you're hurting honey. And I'm sorry to be the one who caused you such pain."

Mary calmed at his words. She didn't want him to feel guilty because of her. She hardly managed to open her eyes, which were filling with tears.

"Don't cry my love." Tom said. "It's only today. Tomorrow, you won't feel any pain. And you'll be able to talk freely."

Mary tried to smile, but it caused her too much pain. She squeezed Tom's hand tightly.

"Don't do anything that would cause pain. You don't need to talk or smile. Just close your eyes and try to relax. And the nurse will be here after a while to give you breakfast."

Mary closed her eyes and sighed.

*^_^*    *^_^*    *^_^*    *^_^*

Wolf and Virginia finished breakfast and Wolf helped her to clean the table and wash the dishes. After that they went to the hospital. They went straight to Mary's room. Knocked the door and entered. Tom was sitting there, and Mary seemed to be sleeping.

"Good morning." Virginia whispered.

"Good morning!" Tom replied. "You don't have to whisper, Mary is awake, I told her to keep her eyes shut."

"Cripes! She's all…white!" Wolf said.

"An she'll stay that way for a couple of weeks."

Virginia went near the bed and held Mary's hand.

"Mary can you hear me?" she asked. Mary opened her eyes and looked at Virginia. "Hi! How are you? Well, don't answer to that you can't talk right now." Virginia smiled.

"Hi Mary!" Wolf said.

"Tom, when will she be able to get off the bed?" Virginia asked.

"In a week. It depends on her."

"That's great!"

"We'll leave you ladies together for a while." Tom said. "Wolf, would you join me for breakfast?"

"Of course!" Wolf replied.

"Virginia, if something happens call me please."

"I will."

Tom and Wolf went to the cafeteria. Virginia sat near the bed. After a few minutes a nurse came with a tray. She brought some soup with her.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning." Virginia replied.

"I brought breakfast."

"But is she able to eat?"

"Well, not on her own. I'll feed her." The nurse said.

Mary growled slightly. "Mary, it's OK. You can't eat on your own, so the nurse must feed you. There nothing bad about that." Virginia said. "If you want, I can leave until you finish."

Mary squeezed Virginia's hand as a sign for her to stay. "OK. I'll stay." Virginia said. Mary sighed in relief. The nurse helped Mary to sit, and she sat on the other side of the bed. She fed Mary with a little spoon. Mary seemed to like the soup.

"What is that?" Virginia asked.

"Chicken soup. Dr. Tom ordered it."

"Oh, now I know why she likes it."

After finishing, the nurse took the tray and went out. Virginia told Mary about the news she heard last night. Mary closed her eyes and nodded slightly.

"There are no reporters at the front of the hospital today." Virginia said. "They want to know in which country is the funeral going to be, and when. But Tom didn't say anything about that." Mary nodded again.

"Oh, if you only saw Wolf last night when he heard the news. He actually believed it!" Mary looked at Virginia in amazement. "I told him that it was what you wanted to be told to the press, but he insisted that I call Tom and ask him about you."

Mary tried to smile, but it caused her some pain. At that moment, Wolf and Tom came back.

"That was delicious!" Wolf said.

"Hospital food is delicious?" Virginia asked.

"It was chicken soup. The same as Mary's." Tom said.

"Oh, so that's why she also liked it." Virginia said with a smile.

"How do you feel now honey?" Tom asked Mary. She nodded to him. And he knew she meant that she's fine. He smiled to her lovingly.

"So, when are you going back?" Tom asked Wolf.

"I don't know. Whenever my creamy girl wants to."

"How about after a week?" Virginia asked.

"Alright."

"We will come and go until the wedding date. And remember, after six months, both of you are supposed to be there, too." Virginia said.

"Of course we will." Tom said.

After staying there for a couple of hours, Wolf and Virginia decided to leave. They went to do some shopping, as they were running out of food.

"What do you want to eat tonight?" Virginia asked.

"Hmm. Interesting question." Wolf said. "How about you?"

"I don't know what I want."

"No, no. You didn't get it. I meant that I want to eat you." He said with a wolfish smile on his face.

"Oh really? I must tell you that I'm not that tasty." Virginia said as she put a box of corn flakes in the cart.

"Oh you are tasty for me. Scrumptious! Succulent!" he jumped around her.

"Wolf, stop it. People will think you're insane!" Virginia said in a low voice.

"I am crazy about you!"

"OK, keep your craziness to yourself until we get home. You can get as much crazy as you want there."

Wolf stopped jumping around and walked by her side. "As you wish." He said.

"So, you didn't tell me what you want for dinner."

"I told you."

"I mean food." Virginia stood and put her hands on her hips.

"Alright, alright." Wolf scratches his temple. "Roasted beef and some lamb chops."

"That's better." Virginia said and they headed to the meat section.

After buying what they wanted they headed home.

*^_^*    *^_^*    *^_^*    *^_^*

In the next day, Mary was felling a little bit better. She was able to talk. It was painful, but she managed to say whatever she wanted. This time the nurse didn't feed her. Tom did all the feeding work. Of course Mary liked it that way. (Who wouldn't?)

Tom put the plate on the table and sat near her on the bed. "Feeling better today?" he asked.

"Yes." Mary replied. She still wasn't able to talk freely, but she was able to.

"After six days we will take the bandages off completely."

"It hurts… when they… change it." She said, slowly.

"I know honey. I hope that you'll be able to handle that pain. But through time, it will fade."

"I know." She said, and hardly managed to smile.

"You know, this time you were much more better than the last surgery for your tail."

"How?"

"This time when you woke up, you didn't bite me." He said and smiled.

"It hurts… to bite… now. But… I promise… to bite you… later."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Tom said and kissed her forehead softly.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE  
  
During that week, Wolf and Virginia kept visiting Mary twice everyday. Wolf couldn't understand the reason why Virginia wanted to visit Mary that much, but he kept going with her.  
  
When the day of removing all the bandages came, Virginia was anxious to be at the hospital.  
  
"Virginia, let's stay home today. Please?" Wolf whined.  
  
"Wolf, today they are removing Mary's bandages! We have to be there!"  
  
"We can go tomorrow. Let's stay here, please?"  
  
"No Wolf, we're going." Virginia said, determined.  
  
Suddenly, Wolf felt a headache. "Cripes!" he said and held his head with both of his hands.  
  
"Oh, come on Wolf, you're acting like a kid now."  
  
"Virginia, I need a mirror. Get me a mirror!" He couldn't handle the pain. "HURRY!" he screamed.  
  
"Go to the bathroom!" she took his hand and pulled him to the bathroom.  
  
As Wolf stood in front of the mirror, Tony's image appeared, and his headache faded.  
  
"Cripes! Tony! Don't you ever do that again!"  
  
"Good morning to you too Wolf."  
  
"Hi dad!" Virginia said happily.  
  
"Hi Virginia, how are you honey?"  
  
"Great! They are removing Mary's bandages today!"  
  
"Who's Mary?" Tony asked.  
  
"My Maid of Honor dad! You forgot?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, right."  
  
"Why did you call us Tone?" Wolf asked.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. We need you here guys. Rupert is planning some weird stuff for your wedding, and the only person who can stop him is you."  
  
"What kind of weird stuff?" Virginia asked.  
  
"Like two dragons for fire works."  
  
"Cripes! He can't do that! We don't need fire works!" Wolf said.  
  
"They could burn the whole castle! Dad, isn't there any other way to stop him?" Virginia said.  
  
"Of course not. Even Wendell can't stop him! And the dragons are not the only thing."  
  
"What else is there?" asked Virginia.  
  
"He is planning your honeymoon too!"  
  
"That is impossible! I am the one who's supposed to do that! Tony, we're coming right now! Open the mirror in 30 minutes." Wolf said.  
  
"Wolf, we have to visit Mary first."  
  
"Virginia, someone is planning our honeymoon without telling us about it. Mary can wait, our honeymoon business can't. We're leaving now." Wolf turned to the mirror. "We're on our Way Tone, open the mirror."  
  
"OK. Be there in 30 minutes." Tony said and his vision faded.  
  
"Cripes! I'll rip his throat out! I'll cut him into pieces!" Wolf paced around the living room.  
  
"You won't do anything. It's so nice of him that he's doing all that for us. And I think we should let him do whatever he wants. Well, except for the dragons." Virginia tried to calm him.  
  
"No. He won't do anything without letting me know."  
  
"By the way, didn't you tell me that dragons don't exist anymore?"  
  
"Yes, maybe. I don't remember. But they don't exist anymore. At least, that's what I know."  
  
Virginia looked suspicious. "What if this was a game by dad to make us go back?"  
  
"He could've just said that he wants us back. Why would he want to lie?" Wolf wondered.  
  
"I don't know. And I wanted to go to the hospital." Virginia said in a sad voice.  
  
"Hey, you'll be there. But not now. We have to get to the portal."  
  
They packed a small bag, and both left the apartment heading to Central Park. As soon as they found the blue shimmering portal, Wolf looked around and threw their bags into it. Then, he sent Virginia. He looked around for the last time, being careful not to be seen by anyone. When there was no one there, he jumped into the portal. When he landed he saw Virginia and Tony talking to each other. Virginia was angry. Wolf closed the mirror, and walked toward Virginia.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Wolf, dad lied to us. Rupert wasn't bringing any dragons at all!"  
  
Wolf smiled at Tony. "Good idea Tone."  
  
"But, the honeymoon part is true." Tony said, defending himself.  
  
"Cripes! And I was hoping that it was a joke too! Where is Rupert Tone?" Wolf asked.  
  
"How should I know? You go and find him!" Tony replied. 


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO  
  
As soon as Tom removed Mary's bandages, she was anxious to see her face.  
  
"Give me a mirror! Hurry! I can't wait!" Mary said happily.  
  
Tom stood there and stared at her in amazement. Mary's smile faded as soon as she saw his expression. She touched her face. It felt normal, and the skin was soft.  
  
"What is it Tom? Is something wrong?" she asked. "You didn't get the result you wanted."  
  
"No." he said calmly. Mary lowered her head and tears fell on her cheek. "You're more beautiful than ever! I couldn't even dream of this result!" he said happily and hugged Mary.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Oops, sorry." He hugged her too tight.  
  
"Listen, Tom, if it didn't work, it's OK."  
  
"Are you kidding? Wait." He went out and came back with a large mirror. "Here, look at you." He held the mirror in front of her so she would she herself.  
  
Mary's mouth dropped open when she saw her face. It was back to normal. But something was different.  
  
"Tom, my nose and lips seem different. I mean, I don't even remember how I looked like before, but they seem different."  
  
Tom put the mirror on a table and sat next to Mary.  
  
"You see honey..."  
  
"Don't tell me this was a result of your imagination."  
  
Tom scratches his head and blushes. "Umm, it was." He said. "Is it bad?"  
  
"Tom this is great! I always wanted to have a nice nose like this. And my lips... I don't know what to say." She hugged him, and kissed him softly, but she suddenly pulled back.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tom asked.  
  
"My lips hurt a little." She said as she put her hand on her mouth. Then she smiled lovingly.  
  
"It will fade. Trust me." He said with a similar smile.  
  
"I know. And I love you!" she rested her head on his chest. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"I love you too." He replied.  
  
"When am I going to get out of here?"  
  
"You still have a leg and an arm to heal. A couple of weeks."  
  
"Ah! What do I have to lose? No work, no commitments. Well, only one commitment, but the client is sitting next to me."  
  
"So, I'm a client, huh?"  
  
"As long as you visit "Full moon". Then, you're a client."  
  
"OK. I'll talk to you about that after two weeks." He smiled.  
  
"I'll be looking forward to it." Mary replied.  
  
*^_^* *^_^* *^_^* *^_^*  
  
Meanwhile, at the Palace of White, Wolf was searching for Lord Rupert, who seemed to be vanished.  
  
"RUPERT! Where on the nine kingdoms are you!" Wolf screamed in anger. His eyes flashing to yellow.  
  
"Wolf, calm down, please." Virginia said.  
  
"He can't do that. I won't let him." He said and continued sniffing the air, searching for Rupert.  
  
Virginia shrugged and went to see Tony. He was in Wendell's office. She knocked the door and entered.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you know where Rupert is?"  
  
"I have no idea where he is."  
  
At that moment Wendell entered the room. "Hello Virginia." He said.  
  
"Wendell! Hi!" she hugged him. "You really reminded me of Snow White."  
  
"Well, if she's my grandmother, I'm supposed to remind you of her."  
  
"No, no. It's not that." They sat on the couch. "When you said 'hello Virginia', I remembered her. She greeted me the same way in Dragon Mountain, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yes." Wendell smiled. "How can I ever forget. It was the first time I see her since her death."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, what brings you here? Is your maid of honor healed?"  
  
"Not yet, but she's getting better. Dad said that Rupert was planning our honeymoon for us, and Wold went crazy. Now he's searching for him."  
  
"But Rupert is not in the palace." Wendell replied. Obviously surprised.  
  
"He's not here?" Virginia turned to her father. "Dad, you said that he's..."  
  
"I didn't say anything about where he was." Tony said before Virginia could continue.  
  
"I have to find Wolf." She said and wet out. She looked in the corridors for him, but didn't see him. "Wolf?! Where are you?" she called. "This place is so big! Even Wendell could get lost." She continued searching. And then, went to the place where he would probably be. The kitchen.  
  
As she entered, everyone turned to her and greeted her. She smiled to them and searched for Wolf. Of course, he was there. He was cutting a piece of meat angrily.  
  
"I'll you if you appeared in front of my sight." He kept saying to himself.  
  
"Wolf?" Virginia said and came close to him.  
  
Wolf turned to her and she noticed his yellow eyes. "What is it?" he asked dryly.  
  
"Rupert is not in the palace. That's why you couldn't find him."  
  
Wolf stopped cutting the meat. "And where is he?"  
  
"I don't know. As soon as I knew that he wasn't here, I came searching for you." She stood near him and rubbed his arm. "Please calm down honey."  
  
Wolf looked down at the meat. "Who knows where he could be?" he said in a calm voice. His eyes were back to normal.  
  
"Maybe Wendell knows. He told me that Rupert wasn't here."  
  
"Let's go to see Wendell." He threw the knife on the table and went out. Virginia followed him.  
  
*^_^* *^_^* *^_^* *^_^*  
  
"I'm hungry." Mary said.  
  
"Anything special on your mind?" Tom asked.  
  
"I want a bacon sandwich."  
  
"OK, anything else?"  
  
"Umm, apple juice?"  
  
"I'll be right back." He went out and headed to the hospital kitchen. He ordered what Mary wanted and the same for him, and went back to her room.  
  
"They'll bring it in a few minutes." He said.  
  
"You're making this department sound like a hotel."  
  
"Hey! It's for my love! It's should be like a five star hotel." He kissed her cheek.  
  
"Awww, how sweet of you."  
  
"I will have the same. I never tried bacon sandwiches before."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I never had the chance."  
  
"Wow! You've missed a lot!"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
After a few minutes a nurse came with a tray in her hands. She put it on the table and went out.  
  
"Hurraaay!! Finally some normal food!" Mary said happily.  
  
Tom laughed at her, and gave her the sandwich and the apple juice. E took his share and sat next to her. "Before I take a bite of this. Tell me how does it taste?"  
  
"Like bacon." She said and started to eat.  
  
"Thanks, that really helped." He said and hesitated for a moment before taking a bite. Mary laughed at him.  
  
"Hey that's not funny." He said with a full mouth.  
  
"You should see your face. It sure is funny." She said.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha." He took another bite. "This is good." He said.  
  
"I knew you'd like it."  
  
"We can have this more often."  
  
"I always did. You should get used to it." Mary said and took a sip of her apple juice.  
  
After finishing their lunch, Tom got up. "I have to go for a while."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To the hospital where I work."  
  
"Do you have to?" Mary made a puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. I still work there you know. And it's been a long time since I was there. I should go and see how are things going, and I'll return as soon as I can."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes." He kissed her and went out. 


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE  
  
Wolf and Virginia entered Wendell's office. "Wendell, where is Rupert?" Wolf asked.  
  
"Hello Wolf. It's nice to see you again." Wendell replied.  
  
"I'm so sorry Wendie." Wolf gave Wendell a hug. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"And where's Rupert?" Wolf asked again.  
  
"He's in Kissingtown."  
  
"WHAT? Why did you let him go?!"  
  
"And why should I stop him? He was doing his duty after all."  
  
"My honeymoon is NOT HIS DUTY!!" Wolf got angry again. "Why can't you all understand that I want to make it special for my bride?!" Wolf's eyes flashed yellow.  
  
"Wolf, honey clam down please." Virginia said and put her hand on his cheek and turned his face to her. "Calm down. We can solve this."  
  
Wendell lowered his head. "I guess I should say it now."  
  
"Say what?" Virginia asked.  
  
Wendell looked at Wolf in the eyes. "Rupert is doing what I ordered him. I have sent him to Kissingtown to do some preparations for your honeymoon. That was supposed to be a surprise and your wedding gift. Looks like you don't like surprises or gifts Wolf. You want to do everything on your own. All wolves think the same way. That's why people keep away from them until now. It's been months now since the royal pardon, but people can't make friends with wolves. Now I understand why." Wendell said and left the office slamming the door behind him.  
  
Wolf felt guilty. He scratched his temple nervously. Virginia turned to her father who was in a shock too.  
  
"Why did you call us? You knew about that and wanted to ruin everything dad?" Virginia asked.  
  
"I didn't know anything about that Virginia. I thought that Rupert was doing it on his own. I never knew that it was Wendell's present to you."  
  
"I don't believe you dad." She turned back on the voice of the door getting closed. Wolf wasn't there anymore. "Wolf?" Virginia called and went out to the corridor. "Wolf? Where did you go?" she went back to the office. "Are you satisfied now? He's gone! And God knows where he went! Dad, this is all you fault! And tonight there's a full moon! Didn't you think about that when you planned all this?" Virginia said angrily and looked out of the window. She saw Wolf running to the forest. "Wolf! I have to reach him!" And she ran out.  
  
"Virginia wait!" Tony called but Virginia was already out of the room. "I didn't know about that." He said and lowered his head. He looked out of the window and saw Virginia running into the forest. Wolf wasn't on sight now. Maybe he was somewhere deeper in the forest.  
  
Tony went out of the office and searched for Wendell. He asked the servants if they've seen him, and he knew from them that Wendell was in his room. Tony went there, and knocked the door before opening.  
  
"Who's there?" Wendell asked from inside.  
  
"It's me Tony. Can I come in?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Tony opened the door and went inside. "Are you OK?" he asked as he closed the door.  
  
"I guess so. I just lost my temper there. I feel guilty about what I said."  
  
"Well, I guess Wolf felt the same. He ran to the forest."  
  
"What? But why?"  
  
"How should I know? Besides, you should've told me that you were planning for that present. None of this would've happened then."  
  
"I didn't know that you had a big mouth Anthony."  
  
"Hey! I don't have a big mouth! And quit playing innocent! You have a similar big mouth too!"  
  
"Watch your words."  
  
"If you really pardoned the wolves, you wouldn't have said all that to Wolf. Just a note on a piece of paper doesn't mean anything for them. You've ruined everything with a few words Wendell! And you gained yourself only one new friend."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Queen Red Riding Hood III. She'll be very happy to hear about what happened between you and Wolf, and she wouldn't lose the chance to talk to you about a plan on getting rid of wolves!"  
  
"That will never happen! I will not agree about that kind of an offer!" Wendell stood up.  
  
"You better think of some way to get them back here. If any other wolf knew about what happened, I don't think that consequences would be nice." Tony said. "Besides, Virginia ran after him. If anything happens to her or the baby, I'll blame you for it Wendell." Wendell looked at Tony in amazement. "I'm sorry to say that Wendell, but you have to do something about getting them back here. If you really want to."  
  
"Anthony, why didn't you say that Virginia ran after him from the beginning?" Wendell went to side of his bed and pulled a rope that rang a bell for a servant to come. The servant knocked the door and entered.  
  
"Did you call Your Majesty?"  
  
"Yes. Tell General Silverstone to come and see me right now. It's an emergency."  
  
"Yes Your Highness." The servant bowed and left. After a few minutes a tall man with a silver hair, wearing a military uniform came in.  
  
"What's the matter Your Majesty?" he asked.  
  
"General, send some of you best soldiers to search for Wolf and Virginia. They are in the forest, they might be in danger."  
  
"Alright. Anything else Your majesty?"  
  
"That would be all."  
  
"If you'll excuse me." The general bowed and went out.  
  
"Why can't we go to find them?" Tony asked.  
  
"Because soldiers will do the job better than us."  
  
"I just hope that nothing bad happens. Virginia said that it's a full moon tonight."  
  
"Suck an elf! I've totally forgot about that!" Wendell replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was almost 2 o'clock. Virginia kept running through the forest searching for Wolf. But she couldn't catch up with him. She looked around. Great! Now she was lost.  
  
"Wolf?!" she called. "Wolf where are you?" she looked around, but he wasn't anywhere she could see or hear him. She got scared. What if she couldn't manage to go back? She started to cry. She fell on her knees and cried. "WOLF! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" She screamed as loud as she could. "I'm scared." She said in a low voice and continued to sob.  
  
She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. She turned around and saw what she wanted to see. Her love, her mate for life. His hair was in a mess, and he was sweating. Wolf smiled at her lovingly. "Sorry I left you alone." He said in a soft calming voice.  
  
"Oh Wolf! I was scared!" she threw herself on him and hugged him tightly. "I thought I wouldn't see you anymore. I thought I was lost. I…"  
  
"Shhh. You're alright now." He hugged her and moved his hand on her back. "Everything will be fine. I've found us a place. Let's go there."  
  
"A place?" Virginia looked at him. "But we have a home."  
  
"You mean the palace? I'm not going back there. Wolves are not welcome in there."  
  
"What about New York?"  
  
"I prefer the forest Virginia. Where I can be free. I can hunt here; I can bring food for my family. I can do everything here." He saw her unsure face expression, and continued. "If you don't want to stay with me I'll understand."  
  
"Are you crazy? How could ever say that? I will never leave you, no matter what! You are cursed to love me, and I am cursed to love you. No one can break that spell. No one."  
  
Wolf stared in her blue eyes that seemed to be oceans, and smiled. "I love you." He said and they kissed.  
  
"Should we go to that place now?" Virginia asked after they broke the kiss.  
  
"Yes." They stood and Wolf took her hand and they walked deeper in the forest.  
  
"Wolf?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you know that it's a full moon tonight?"  
  
"I know. And you don't have to be scared. I will be out hunting."  
  
"It's not that."  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"I want to hunt with you." Virginia said.  
  
Wolf looked at her amazed. "Do you really want that?"  
  
"Yes. Will you teach me how to hunt?"  
  
"Of course I will!"  
  
"And one more thing."  
  
"Name it."  
  
"Teach me how to howl like a wolf?"  
  
Now Wolf was very happy. His mate wanted to be like him. "I'll teach you anything and everything you need to know." He smiled and kissed her again.  
  
They walked for a while and finally they stopped in front of a tree. Virginia looked at that tree. It felt familiar.  
  
"This is it." Wolf said.  
  
"Wolf, isn't this the Huntsman's tree?"  
  
"The very same one." He said. "You know he's dead. And no one lives here, so I guess we can stay here."  
  
"I don't know. I'm scared of it."  
  
"You don't have to be scared. I'll be by your side all the time."  
  
Wolf pushed a spot on the tree and the door was opened.  
  
"How did you know that was the door?"  
  
"My nose told me. The huntsman's scent is still here. It's old, but it will fade after we clean up the mess a little bit."  
  
Virginia smiled at him and they went inside. 


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR  
  
The soldiers return to the palace.  
  
"Where are they?" Wendell asks.  
  
"We couldn't find them Your Majesty." The leader replies.  
  
"WHY HAVE I SENT YOU FOR?" he turns to General Silverstone who was standing next to him. "General I want a new group of soldiers to search for them. More experienced soldiers. And, if they return without Wolf and Virginia, they will not work here anymore."  
  
The general's eyes opened wide. He couldn't believe how the king was behaving. Orders combined with threats? That was new. But, the general nodded in agreement. "As you wish Your Majesty."  
  
Wendell went back to his office. Tony was there reading a book.  
  
"They couldn't find them." Wendell said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They couldn't find them Anthony. I've ordered to send another group to search for them."  
  
"Wendell, what if they don't come back at all? What will we do?"  
  
"I think I'll have to announce it at the council meeting."  
  
"Why don't you do it now?"  
  
"Anthony, if I did that, it will get to the ears of every wolf in all of the nine kingdoms. Do you want a civil war to start?"  
  
"Damn it! Why did the moon choose THIS miserable day to be full?!"  
  
"What does the moon have to do with it?" Wendell asked.  
  
"Wolf's temper! If it wasn't full moon tonight, he would've behaved a lot more differently. He would've headed to Kissingtown immediately to find Rupert."  
  
"Anthony, you gave us the answer! You're a genius!" Wendell said and hugged him.  
  
"They're heading to Kissingtown? Wendell we have to tell the soldiers to go and search there!" Tony said.  
  
"No Anthony, we are going there ourselves."  
  
*^_^* *^_^* *^_^* *^_^*  
  
Tom came back to Mary's room in the hospital at evening.  
  
"Hi sweet heart." He said as he entered the room.  
  
"Hi! Where have you been all day? I missed you!"  
  
"I missed you too." He came near and gave her a kiss. "I had to explain the general doctor why I have disappeared from the hospital all this time. No doctor was given such long vacation before."  
  
"Oh, and I was the reason for that. I feel sorry."  
  
"Don't be. Besides, I've quit my job there."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
Tom took an envelope out of his shirt pocket and gave it Mary. "Read this."  
  
Mary took it and started to read. After finishing, she looked at Tom with bright eyes. "The head of the plastic surgery department in this hospital? Tom this is great! I'm so proud of you!"  
  
"Well, you have a share in this. The owner of this hospital heard about your surgery, and that's why he invited me. He didn't know that I was here all this time, so he sent this letter to the other hospital. And today, when I went there, Dan gave it to me."  
  
"How is he doing?"  
  
"He's fine. Suffering by the hands of his own patients." They both laughed.  
  
"You know, we should tell Wolf and Virginia about this." Mary said.  
  
"I will contact them when I go home. The mirror is there."  
  
"Tom, may I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Anything honey."  
  
"Could you bring that mirror here?"  
  
"Sure, but why?"  
  
"I want to see how does it look like over there. Maybe it would show my old house."  
  
"How could I never think about that before! I will get it right now!" he kissed her and went home to get the mirror.  
  
*^_^* *^_^* *^_^* *^_^*  
  
"Wendell, why don't we wait for them a couple of days before going?" Tony asked while Wendell was getting ready for the trip.  
  
"Anthony, we have to find them as soon as possible. And what made you change your mind?"  
  
"They won't be there now. They must be somewhere in the forests. It will take them a week or so to get to Kissingtown. So, we can wait for a week, and then we'll go there. Besides, I think it's better to leave them alone for a while. Especially after what you said."  
  
"I guess you're right Anthony. Alright. We're canceling our trip." Wendell said.  
  
*^_^* *^_^* *^_^* *^_^*  
  
Wolf and Virginia sat in the tree house. They had nothing to do. Wolf's blood was boiling.  
  
"Virginia, I must go out for a hunt now. I'll be back soon."  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"I don't think you can handle this now. What about the baby? You will feel tired so fast."  
  
"I wanted to learn how to hunt."  
  
"How about next time?" Wolf made a puppy-dog eyes. "I don't want you to get tired today. You had a long walk already."  
  
"OK." Virginia said in a sad voice. Wolf gave her a kiss and went out.  
  
It was getting darker. While Virginia lit a candle that she found on the table and sat near the little window, Wolf ran through the forest. He was finally able to run as much as he wanted freely. No cops, no cars and… no humans. Well, except for his mate. He hunted a couple of rabbits, and caught another two, but kept them alive.  
  
"Your time is close fluffy ones." He smiled at the rabbits and his eyes flashed yellow. He walked back to the tree house. On his way he stopped for a moment and looked to the sky. It was dark already. He didn't feel how time passed. He stared at the moon and let a long howl. Then he smiled and continued his walk.  
  
Suddenly, something went wrong in him. He felt pain in every muscle. He fell on his knees, but didn't let the rabbits go. He kept holding them from their ears. Of course, they tried to run, but he was holding them too tight. He howled, he growled. It was time for his wolf side to take control.  
  
He stood up. Rabbits still in his hands. His eyes were flashing gold. His canines were longer than usual. He started to run. He knew where he was heading. A place that has just turned to be home for him.  
  
Virginia saw Wolf coming, so she headed to the main door of the secret house. She opened the door and went out to greet her mate. Wolf came running and when he saw her he stopped. He looked at her, his head tilted to a side. "Well, well. What do we have here?" he said. His voice seemed strange to Virginia. It wasn't the same soft voice that she was used to hear. This one was deep, and cruel.  
  
"Wolf? Is that you?" she called. She noticed the rabbits in his hands, and now she was sure that it was him. She smiled and walked to him. "I see you've hunted a lot of bunnies. You said you were going to hunt just a couple…" she stopped when she noticed the look on his face. He had a grin on his face. A wolfish one. He always grinned like that when he was going to play a bad trick on someone. Virginia knew that he was under the influence of the full moon at this moment, so she took a step back.  
  
"Are you scared Virginia?" he said, and walked around her. "You're scared of the big bad wolf?"  
  
"Wolf, you don't know what you're talking about." She said in a shaky voice. "Can I go back inside now?"  
  
"I'm not sure about that. You know I'm hungry. And you're so succulent!"  
  
Virginia ran to the tree. He followed her and blocked her way. She stopped.  
  
"Wolf, why don't you bring more bunnies?"  
  
"You can't trick me like that. I'm not going anywhere. I have what we need here." He lifted his hands to show the bunnies. Two of them were still alive.  
  
"But those are not enough." Virginia said.  
  
Wolf lifted an eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
Virginia took a deep breath. It's now or never. she thought and walk to stand right in front of him, just a few inches away. "Do you smell anything?" she asked him.  
  
Wolf sniffed her from the head until he reached her stomach. He dropped the rabbits and put his hands on her stomach. He sniffed again, and then he put his ear on it.  
  
"You're my mate! And you're carrying our cubs!"  
  
Virginia sighed in relief. "Yes Wolf."  
  
"That's why we need more bunnies! Cripes! I have to feed the cubs!" he scratched his head. All that time his eyes were yellow.  
  
"Wolf, I think that you promised me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Teach me how to hunt."  
  
"I promised?"  
  
"Yes. And wolves should keep their word."  
  
He told her that he would teach her in some other day. But Virginia thought that this is the best time to make him teach her hunting. Besides, it would be safer for her to keep him busy somehow.  
  
"Yes. I always keep my word." Wolf replied. He looked around and saw the two rabbits hopping away from them.  
  
"All you have to do is run after them on four."  
  
"Why four? Can't I just run in the normal way?"  
  
"No. Because on four you're much closer to the ground and you can catch them faster. While on two legs you will have to bend and that will take a while. Bunnies would run away."  
  
"Ok, I think I got it." Virginia said.  
  
Both of them got ready to go after the two rabbits. Wolf ran after one of them and caught it in no time. Virginia was amazed.  
  
"It's your turn. Hurry, it's getting away." Wolf told her.  
  
"OK." Virginia was on her legs and hands now. She raced the rabbit for a while, but they only ran in circles.  
  
Wolf stood there and watched them while he took a bite of the fresh meat of the rabbit. Finally Virginia was angry. She got tired of running in circles after that rabbit.  
  
"I'll get you Mr. Bugs Bunny!" she said. She stared at the rabbit for a few moments, and when it stopped, she attacked.  
  
"I got it!" she held the rabbit by its ears and stood up.  
  
"Now you have to kill it."  
  
"What? I can't! He's so sweet." She looked at the frightened rabbit.  
  
"Hunting means to catch and to kill. You caught it, now you have to kill it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Twist its neck."  
  
"What?! Are you going to force me to eat it next?"  
  
"It tastes good that way." He took another bite.  
  
"OK. I want this. I can do it." She closed her eyes and twisted the rabbit's neck. "SORRY!" she screamed so she wouldn't hear any voice of the rabbit's bones.  
  
"Good work!" Wolf threw the rabbit that was in his hand and took Virginia in his arms. He kissed her passionately. "I'm proud of you." He said and kissed her again. Virginia could taste the rabbit's blood on Wolf's lips. She pulled back. Wolf stared at her in a shock.  
  
"Wolf, you're all blood." She said calmly. She didn't want to make him go crazy again.  
  
"Come, I'll teach you how to eat raw meat."  
  
"We can make it rare."  
  
"I like them both. As long as it's fresh meat. You must learn to eat both of them. We need the cubs to know the tastes of both kinds."  
  
Virginia made a disgusted look on her face, but agreed with him. "Just as long as it's for the baby." She said.  
  
They sat near a tree. Wolf cut a piece of meat and gave it to her. "Here you go."  
  
Virginia took it and looked at it for a moment. "Eewww!" she said, but she put it in her mouth. She felt like she was going to throw up. But chewed the meat. And for her own surprise, she liked it.  
  
"This was nice. I never thought that raw meat would taste like this."  
  
"I told you it's good."  
  
They ate together. And when they were finished they went inside the tree house and fell asleep on the ground near each other. Wolf pulled Virginia close to him and put his coat on her to keep her warm.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Author's note: As you see the story is focusing on the relationship between Wolf and Virginia now. Please tell me what you think about this. Thank you! 


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE  
  
Tom brought the mirror from his house to Mary's room. When he entered, Mary was already sleeping. He stood by her bed and smiled at her beautiful face that had some blue marks on it that were caused by the surgery. When he turned back to leave, Mary woke up.  
  
"Tom?"  
  
"Yes honey. Sorry I woke you up. I didn't mean to." He turned back to her.  
  
"It's OK. I smelled you. That's why I got up. Do you have the mirror?"  
  
"Yes." He sat near her and showed her the mirror.  
  
"Wow. This looks like a treasure piece." She said as she held the mirror in her hand.  
  
"Maybe it is. Virginia once told me that it's so old. Everything in the kingdoms is old."  
  
"I guess so. I don't have any idea about how it looks like over there."  
  
"Let's talk to Wolf and Virginia first. Then we'll take a tour. OK?"  
  
"OK." Mary replied happily.  
  
Tom took the mirror and said. "Mirror, please show me Wolf and Virginia."  
  
The mirror cracked for a while, but didn't show anything.  
  
"That's strange." Tom said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's supposed to show me what I want to see. Maybe Wolf and Virginia are in a place where there isn't a mirror around."  
  
"Do they need a mirror?"  
  
"Yes. It's like having a web cam on both sides and chat."  
  
"Oh, I get it. Why don't you try to talk to Virginia's father?" Mary asked.  
  
"Good idea. What was his name?"  
  
"I think it's Tony."  
  
Tom tried again. "Mirror, please show me Virginia's father, Tony."  
  
The mirror cracked again and showed a huge room with and old decoration. It was full of books and had a huge desk on one of its sides. There were two men sitting there. One was young and blond. The other was old and with dark hair.  
  
"Mr. Lewis?" Tom called.  
  
Tony jumped out of his seat and looked around. "Wendell did you hear that?"  
  
"Yes Anthony. But there's no one here."  
  
"Who's there?" Tony asked looking to the ceiling.  
  
"Look behind you Mr. Lewis." Tom said.  
  
Tony looked behind him. There was only the window there, and he saw a face of a man.  
  
"Who are you?" Tony asked. "No one here calls me Mr. Lewis. Are you from New York?"  
  
"Yes. I'm Tom."  
  
"Oh, Hi Tom! It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you to Mr. Lewis. I wanted to talk to Wolf and Virginia, but the mirror couldn't find them."  
  
Tony's face expression changed. "We don't know. They left this morning when they came, and haven't returned yet."  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Tom asked.  
  
"It's just a little problem concerning their wedding. Wolf lost his temper and left the palace. Virginia followed him."  
  
"Oh my God. How can we help?"  
  
"At this moment, you can't. We don't know where they are. Just try to keep in contact with us, maybe we would have some news."  
  
"Ok Mr. Lewis. I'll try to call you every day. Good night."  
  
"Good night Tom."  
  
The mirror in Tom's hand was back to normal now.  
  
"Where are they?" Mary asked.  
  
"I have no idea. You heard what he said. But, I don't think that Wolf would get angry about something simple."  
  
"He would tonight." Mary said.  
  
"Why tonight?"  
  
"It's full moon. Even a little thing will cause him to lose his patience."  
  
"But it's not working on you. Why?"  
  
"Tom, I have tons of different kinds of medicine in my blood now. I think it's blocking the moon's effect."  
  
"Oh I see." He sat next to her on the bed and put his arm around her shoulder. "So, What did you do while I was gone?"  
  
"Well, I went to do some shopping, and then went to a fitness club. What do you think I was doing? I can't even get out of bed!"  
  
"Don't get angry my love. I promise you will get out of the hospital soon."  
  
"I'm just tired of sitting here."  
  
"I know." He kissed her head. "You are going to start some exercises after two days to be able to walk again. Your muscles are working properly now."  
  
"I know. I almost can't feel them."  
  
"It will pass. Don't worry about that. Besides, it's getting late and you must sleep."  
  
"Are you going home?"  
  
"No. I will see Dr. Simons. But I will come back. Promise you will be sleeping by then."  
  
"OK. I promise." Mary smiled.  
  
Tom kissed her and wished her good night, then he went to Dr. Simons' office.  
  
"Hi Doc!" Tom said as he entered.  
  
"Good evening Tom. Come in."  
  
"I have some good news."  
  
"You mean your new job here?"  
  
Tom was amazed. "How did you know?"  
  
"I recommended you."  
  
"Wow. Doc why didn't you tell me about it?"  
  
"Because I wanted it to be a surprise."  
  
"Thank you so much Doc! I've quit the job at the other hospital, and I was planning to see the general doctor of this hospital."  
  
"That's a nice idea, son. How's Mary doing?"  
  
"Oh she's feeling better. She will start exercising in a couple of days."  
  
"That's good. Her muscles are weak by now. She will need exercising."  
  
"Yeah. Anyway Doc, I have to go back to her."  
  
"Alright son. See you in the morning."  
  
"OK, good night." Tom went back to Mary's room.  
  
Mary was already sleeping. Tom lay on the couch that was in front of the bed, and immediately fell asleep. 


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

"Wolf?" Virginia called in a soft voice as she put her head on Wolf's chest.

"Hmm?" he replied and scratched his nose. He was still feeling sleepy.

"How long are we going to stay here?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking?"

"It crossed my mind. That's all."

"We just came here yesterday my cream puff."

"I know. But, what if Mary and Tom want to talk with us? We don't have a mirror here?" She sat up and looked at him.

"I'm sure the Huntsman would have one here." Wolf got up. "I'll get one for you. But first, we have stomachs to fill." He said with a smile, and started to get dressed.

"Are you going for a hunt?"

"Yes."

"Can I come?"

"Virginia, you don't know how to hunt. Besides, I told you that I'll teach you someday. I promised."

"You taught me last night."

Wolf's mouth dropped open. "I did what?"

"You taught me how to hunt last night. Can't you remember?"

"Nope. Huff-puff! It was full moon last night! I remember going out for a hunt. But I don't remember what happened later. But seeing how we were dressed when we woke up…" He looked at Virginia and nodded to her. "…I think that we had a pretty messy diner."

Virginia looked at her shirt that was once white. It was now covered with blood. "GOD! How am I supposed to clean this now?!"

"Ginny, that's blood. A rabbit's blood. What did you do?" he walked close to her.

"I ate it."

"Raw?"

"Yep." She smiled proudly. "You said it tastes good that way, and I tried it. It was good."

"Oh huff-puff! I won't have to collect wood this morning?"

"You're saying it like you have been collecting wood since the day we met."

"Oh I didn't mean that." He jumped in front of her and kissed her passionately. "I'm sure that our little one there had the best dinner in his life!" he bent and kissed her stomach. Virginia smiled at the scene she was witnessing. "Hi there!" Wolf said and put his ear on Virginia's stomach as to hear a reply.

"She says hi." Virginia said.

"It's a he." Wolf replied.

"Says who? I'm sure it will be a girl."

"Nope. It's a boy."

"Wanna bet?"  
"Trust me. It's a boy."

"OK, I won't argue about that now. We will see about that after a few months."

"Alright." Wolf said and kissed her again. "Now, I have to go and bring some breakfast."

"OK. Don't be late. I'm hungry too. I'll clean this place a little bit until you come."

Wolf went out of the tree house and headed into the forest.

Virginia wasn't in a mood to do cleaning now. She sat near the little window and smiled. It was the same window that Wolf came in from a few months ago to save her from the Huntsman. "It seems like yesterday." She said.

"It will always seem like that." A voice came.

Virginia turned around but there was no one there, "Who was that?" she asked. "Is someone there?" She got up and headed to the door, but didn't see anyone. When she turned back to go to the window, she was shocked to see the person whom she never expected to see. She opened her mouth to say something, but words didn't come out.

"Hello Virginia."

Virginia took a step back. "Please don't kill me. I didn't mean to kill you."

"I am not here to kill you my little girl." Christine took a step forward and extended her hand to Virginia. "Come, let's sit. I want to talk with you."

Virginia put her shaky hand in Christine's hand and they sat near the little window.

"I… I thought you were dead." Virginia said as tears began to flow.

"I am. I am doing a fairy God-mother thing now."

"But I already have a God-mother. It's Snow White."

"And who said that I am yours? I am the fairy God-mother of your children."

Virginia wiped her tears with her palm. "Children?"

"You will have twins my girl. A boy and a girl."

"Really?" Virginia's eyes lit up. "But how do you know? Wolf didn't tell me anything. He would've sensed them being two."

"They are so small. He wouldn't sense them now. In the next month, he will start to hear their heart beats."

Virginia hang her head. "I'm sorry I had to kill you."

Christine lifted Virginia's face with a gentle touch of her hand. "Don't be. You didn't kill me. You saved my life. I am happy now, and Snow White is teaching me everything about being a fairy God-mother. She was the one who suggested that I become the fairy God-mother of your babies."

"Oh, mom." Virginia threw herself into her mother's arms and started to cry. "I missed you so much!"

"And I missed you too. There were days when I felt that I had a family. Unfortunately, the swamp witch's power and promises were much more stronger than me. As soon as I was remembering something from my past, she started to talk to me in my mind. And that's why I couldn't recognize you when I first saw you at the palace. I didn't mean to tell you that you were unwanted. That was her. She forced me to say that. I always wanted to have a baby girl. And when you were born, I was the happiest woman in the world."

"Did the witch force you to leave us too?"

"Yes." Christine replied as she stroke Virginia's hair.

"Will you stay now?"

"As much as I want to, but I can't. I must go now."

Virginia sat up and held Christine's hands. "Please stay mom. I need you. I can't go through this alone."

"I'll be close to you. Snow White will be there too. And you have Wolf. He loves you more than anything. He will be by your side all the time."

"But I need you mom. Only you."

"Whenever you need me, just close your eyes and think about your babies. I will come to you." Christine's image started to fade.

"Mom! What's happening to you?"

"My time for today is over. I am going to the fairy world."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too my little girl." Christine gave Virginia a motherly smile and disappeared.

Virginia stared at her hands. She was holding her mother's hands a minute ago. She couldn't believe it. her eyes were still wet and red from crying. At that moment, Wolf came in.

"I'm ba…" he dropped the rabbits on the ground and ran to her. "Virginia, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Virginia put her head on his chest and held him tight. "She was here Wolf."

Wolf wrapped his arms around her. "Who?"

"My mother. She was here. She just left."

Wolf pushed Virginia away a little to look at her face. "Is she still alive? Did she hurt you?"

"No Wolf. She isn't alive, and she didn't hurt me." She rested her head again on his chest. "She was here to end our argument about the babies."

"Oh, I see." He paused for a moment. "What babies?"

"Our babies."

"Oh." He stroke her hair while he thought about their babies. Babies? "Virginia, did you say baby or babies?"

"Babies. They are twins Wolf."

Wolf was shocked. He grabbed Virginia by her shoulders. "Virginia, do you realize what you just did?"

"Wolf, you're scaring me."

"Oh Virginia! You made me the happiest half-wolf in the nine kingdoms!!" he kissed her forehead then her lips. "I can't believe we're going to have twins!! Aroooooooooo!!!" he howled happily. Virginia laughed at him.

"Wolf, She also said that she is their fairy God-mother."

"Isn't that dangerous for them?"

"I don't think so. Snow White was the one who offered that position to her."

"Huff-puff! That sounds better. We should tell Tony and Wendell!"

"Wolf, you had an argument with them remember? Yes, but let's forget about that now. Besides, you need Tom to be checking on you! I don't want anything to happen to you. There are TWO cubs growing inside of you, and I know that the pregnancy would be harder."

Virginia wrapped her arms around him. "Wolf, you're the best. I love you."

"I love you too my little sausage."

"When are we going back?"

"In a couple of days. I still want them to suffer a little bit."

"I guess you're right. That'll teach them a lesson."


	27. Chapter 27

****

A/N: I'd like to thank all of you who read this story so far and posted a review. Especially dwmerrell. Thank you David for taking the time to read my story:)

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

Wendell kept pacing through his room. He was concerned not only for Wolf and Virginia, but also for the situation in his kingdom because of what he said to Wolf. He decided to go to his office to do some work that would help him forget about everything for a while. As he sat in front of his desk Tony entered the office.

"Anthony, didn't anyone teach you to knock before entering?"

"Sorry, I'm just nervous." Tony replied as he sat on a chair. "Your Majesty, there's a guy who wants to see you. He says he comes from the 2nd kingdom."

"What? Anthony, is he from the Royal Palace of the 2nd Kingdom?"

"How should I know? All I know is that he's wearing red."

At that moment the door knocked and a servant came in.

"Your Majesty. There's a messenger from Queen Riding Hood III. He wishes to see you." The servant said with a bow.

"Here comes trouble." Tony commented.

"Bring him here." Wendell said, ignoring Tony's comment.

The servant bowed again and went out. After a few minutes a man in a red suit came in.

"Good morning Your Majesty." The man said.

"Good morning. What brings you here?" Wendell replied.

"Her Majesty Queen Red Riding Hood III wishes to invite you for a privet dinner tomorrow evening."

"Tomorrow? He can't be there!" Tony said. "That's impossible!"

"Anthony, I think I have a tongue. I can answer him." Wendell said, and turned to the messenger. "You know that the way to the Riding Hood Royal Palace takes more than one day to travel. And I'm sure that the queen knows that perfectly too. So, why did she send you today and not a few days earlier?"

"I am not informed about that Your Majesty. But the queen gave me this and ordered me to give it to you." He gave Wendell a red sack. Wendell opened it and saw red dust in it.

"Travelling dust?" Wendell asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty. She said that you will be in the palace as soon as you throw the dust on yourself."

"And how am I supposed to come back?"

"Your Majesty," Tony interrupted, "If she has a travelling dust that would take you to her palace, then I'm sure she would have another one that would bring you back."

"I guess you're right Anthony. But first I have to contact her about that. I don't want to be stuck in her palace."

"There's always the old way to come back." Tony said.

"Which is?" Wendell asked.

"A carriage." Tony tilted his head to a side, not believing that Wendell couldn't figure that one by himself.

"That's right! Why haven't I thought about that?"

"Your Majesty, what should I tell the queen?" the messenger asked.

"Tell her I'll be there."

"Yes Your Majesty. Have a nice day." The messenger bowed and took another little sack out of his pocket. It also contained travelling dust and he threw some of it in the air above his head. As soon as the dust fell down and reached him, he disappeared.

"Wow! That was quite a show!" Tony said. "I wonder if you could get stuck on the way."

"I hope not Anthony." Wendell seemed concerned.

"Wendell, what are you thinking of now?"

"Why did she invite me to a privet dinner?"

"Maybe she has an eye on you?" Tony said in a teasing manner.

"Oh come on! Red is not my type of a woman!"

"Well, you can't guess what's on the mind of a woman. No matter how hard you try." Tony said with a smile.

"Now I have to think about what to wear."

"Isn't it her birthday or something?"

"No. I don't think so. She likes to show herself to others. If it was her birthday, she would've organized a ball and invited all the rulers of the other kingdoms, along with special guests. Her birthday would seem like a coronation ball."

"I just hope she wouldn't put poison or troll dust in the wine." Tony said and they both laughed at the last comment he made.

"I don't think that she has any reason to do that Anthony. She may seem evil. But she's so nice. And her hate to wolves comes from her great grandmother's experience with the gray wolf."

"Oh, I see. Well, you should get ready for tomorrow."

"Yes. I have some paper work to do. I will take them with me to show her."

"OK, I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Alright Anthony." Wendell said with a smile.

Tony left and closed the door after him. Wendell searched in his papers for the needed documents. As he found them, he started to work on them and sign the ones that he saw necessary to be taken with him to the 2nd kingdom. One of those papers was the Royal Pardon for wolves. Queen Red Riding Hood III was the only one who didn't agree on that pardon. Wolves were still hated and feared in her kingdom, and she wanted to get rid of them. Wendell thought this was the best time to convince her to sign a royal pardon too.

The next chapter is coming soon. Please read and review. Your comments encourage me to write:)


	28. Chapter 28

****

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

Mary was doing her daily morning exercise at the hospital. Tom watched her from behind. He was standing near the door and Mary smelt him as he came in.

"Nurse, I feel tired. My legs are hurting now." Mary said.

"I think that's enough for today." Tom said and came closer to his fiancée.

"Alright doctor." The nurse said, "I'll see you in the evening Miss." She told Mary and went out of the hall.

"How are you honey?" Tom asked as he gave Mary a kiss.

"Tired and hungry." She rested her head on his chest. "If I don't eat anything right now, I might eat anyone who comes on my way."

"Oh, that sounds spooky." Tom smiled. "Let's go out today. What do you say about that?"

"Out of the hospital?" Mary looked at him; "Do you mean it?"

"Yes. I think you also need some fresh air, don't you?"

"You bet I do! I'm starting to hate this place."

"OK, let's go. Can you walk?"

"Yes, but slowly."

Tom held Mary's hand as they walked to her room. He helped her get dressed and then they left the building and headed to a restaurant.

During their meal, a girl who was sitting with her parents noticed Mary.

"Mommy! That's Lola!" she called and pointed toward Mary.

"Sweetie, Lola is gone. She isn't here anymore. That lady just looks like her." The mother said with a sad tone.

Tom leaned closer to Mary and whispered, "Do you see what I see in her eyes?" Mary just nodded and felt a single tear scroll down on her cheek.

"I did the right thing. I will not sing anymore." She whispered back.

Tom held her hand and kissed it. "Do whatever you see right for you honey. And if you decide to go back to singing, I want you to know that I'll be there for you."

Mary smiled lovingly. "I love you Tom. I really do. I just can't understand why I haven't been paying attention to my heart at that time. None of this would've happened."

"That's in the past now. We must only look forward. We are going to be together form now on. And…" he pointed a finger at her, "You won't get rid of me that easily."

Mary laughed at the last remark, "Oh Tom, I would never want to get rid of you. I am a wolf, and that's the only thing you should remember. Wolves mate for life. Remember that."

"What if mating for life loses its meaning?"

"I don't get it."

"I mean, if a wolf mates for life but after some period one of them realizes that their marriage was a mistake? Or there is no love between them. And the mate finds his or her true love?"

"Wolves never get married without true love. That's why the marriage lasts forever. But Tom, why did you ask that question?"

"Don't get me wrong dear. It just crossed my mind, that's all. I know that what we have is true love. I have been in love with you since the first day I saw you on stage."

"Remember how Dan was drunk? And you brought him to my room." They both laughed.

"Yeah. That guy has some kind of an inner charm. He is a true friend. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have met."

"You're right. I guess we should thank him for that in person." Mary said.

"We will. Now, let's take you back to the hospital. You need to rest."

"For the first time in my life, I feel that my stomach is full!"

Tom paid the bill and they went back to the hospital by foot, as it was close to the restaurant.

Tom wanted to go by car, but Mary didn't agree. She was scared of cars. When they entered their room, Tom helped Mary to take of her dress and put on the hospital robe. Then he helped her to sit in her bed.

"Mary, why didn't you want to go by car?" he asked.

"I don't want to. I can't get over what happened."

"You know it wouldn't happen again." He kissed her forehead, "Anyway, I want you to take a nap. You are tired, and after a few hours you will go to the exercise hall again. So, have a sleep until then. You need to rest."

"OK honey. Where will you be?" she asked.

"At Dr. Simons' office."

"OK."

Tom leaned and kissed her lips and then left her to sleep. Mary lay down and closed her eyes. She was so tired that she fell asleep instantly.

Wendell went to the mirror room. He stood in front of a small old mirror that was black.

"Mirror, wake up from your sleep." Wendell demanded. The mirror started to glow.

"Who dares to wake me from my sleep?" A sound was heard from the mirror.

"I am King Wendell White. The ruler of the 4th Kingdom and your new master."

"I obey only the queen."

"The queen is dead. And if you don't accept me as your master, you will be punished." Wendell said. The mirror knew what was the punishment going to be. It was going to turn into pieces, and that meant its death. That was the punishment that all the mirrors feared, no matter how powerful they were.

"I accept you as my master. The one and only." The communicating mirror replied.

"Good." Wendell said. "Now, I need to talk to Queen Red Riding Hood III. Show her to me."

The mirror started to crack and glowed again. Finally, it showed a woman wearing a red dress sitting in her thrown. She was beautiful. A few red curls fell on her shoulders and the rest of her hair was pulled up in a bun that gave her an elegant look.

"Red?" Wendell called and saw the queen hold her head.

"Bring me a mirror!" she ordered. "Hurry up! Or I'll feed you to the wolves!"

Servants ran all around the room and they brought her a golden mirror. "Wendell!" she was surprised to see him. "I wasn't expecting you today! And please don't use this kind of communication anymore!"

"I'm awfully sorry Red. I didn't mean to give you a headache." Wendell said with an embarrassed smile.

"I hope that this won't be repeated again." She said.

"I hope so. I wanted to know about the reason of the privet dinner."

Red raised an eyebrow. "How rude." She said calmly. "I was just inviting you for a friendly dinner."

"I apologize for my rudeness Red. But I wasn't expecting to be invited to a 'privet' dinner. Besides, I know that you're up to something. So, why don't you tell me what you want now?"

"Wendell dear, it's only a friendly dinner. But of course, there is something that I want to discuss with you. And it's very important. That's why I want to talk to you about it here in privet."

"And why didn't you come here?"

Red sighed, "I have millions of problems in my kingdom that I can't leave. And I know that the situation in your kingdom is more settled. Now, are you going to accept my invitation or not?"

Wendell thought for a moment, "I will be there by tomorrow. But do you have a travelling dust to bring me back here?"

"Of course I do. When are you coming?"

"In the evening."

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you." The queen smiled.

"Then see you tomorrow Red." Wendell said, and the mirror was black. "You can go back to sleep mirror. You've done well."

The mirror cracked and glowed, and in a moment it reflected Wendell's image.

"I just hope that she isn't planning anything." He sighed and went out.

On his way to his office, Wendell met Tony. "Anthony!"

"Wendell, did you talk to her?"

"Yes. She says that it's just a friendly dinner, but she has something important to talk about."

"But what's the privacy for?"

"I really don't know Anthony. And that's concerning me."

"Can I come with you?" Tony asked.

"No Anthony, she said it's privet. But I can give you the key to the mirror room and you can use the spying mirror to listen to our conversation."

"Wendie! That's a good idea!"

"Just don't call me Wendie again, please. It's terrible when Wolf calls me like that, and I wouldn't like to hear it from you too."

"OK, OK. I'll keep that in mind." Tony said.

"I will go to my room now. I need some rest." Wendell said.

"I was on my way to my room too. See ya in the morning."

"Good night Anthony." Wendell said. And each one of them went to his room.

****

A/N: I'd like to know your opinion. So, please take a few seconds to review. That would encourage me to write more. Thanks!!!!


	29. Chapter 29

****

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

Wendell was getting ready to leave. He put the little pouch in front of him on the desk and just stared at it.

"What are you thinking about?" Tony asked as he entered the room.

"I wonder what Red wants from me." Wendell asked, still staring at the pouch.

"I guess you'll never find out, unless you go there."

"And I was about to leave Anthony." Wendell said and got up. "I shall be back this evening, after the dinner. Or maybe tomorrow morning."

"OK. Just be careful."

Wendell gave Tony a friendly smile. "I will. If you hear about Virginia and Wolf, let me know. You can use the mirrors."

"I don't think we'll hear from them. But I will inform you."

Wendell opened the pouch and took out a little amount of the red dust. "Red Riding Hood, here I come." He mumbled before throwing the dust in the air. As soon as the dust fell on him, he disappeared.

"Wow! That was quite a show." Tony said and went to his workshop.

Wolf and Virginia were having their usual breakfast. Raw rabbits. Virginia had learned to eat raw meat and she was starting to like it. Wolf was more than happy to see his mate accepting his way of living.

"What are we going to do today?" Virginia asked as she wiped her mouth with a handkerchief.

"I was thinking about going back." Wolf said between bites.

"Really?" Virginia's smile went ear-to-ear.

"Yeah. I mean… what's the use of hiding anyway? Tony and Wendell are frightened by now, and I guess that will teach them a lesson not to interfere in our life again."

"Wolf, you're the best!" Virginia threw herself on him, and he almost choked. "Oops, sorry." She said.

"It's better to be choked by you and no one else." Wolf smiled to her.

"So when do we leave?"

"How about right now?"

"OK."

They both collected their items and Virginia saw a little mirror and picked it up.

"I guess I'll need this when I get there. My hair is in a huge mess. I can't show up at the palace looking like this." She said and put the mirror in her pocket.

"You look great honey." Wolf kissed her lips and they went out of the tree house. They walked back to the palace.

"We'll be there by midnight, I guess." Wolf said.

"I hope so. But can we stop sometimes to get a rest? I don't think that I'll be able to walk all the way back without a stop."

"Me neither. We will stop near the river."

"Sounds good."

They kept walking through the forest, thanking Snow White that the Huntsman didn't exist anymore.

Tom brought his little communicating mirror with him to the hospital again. He was hoping to hear some news about Wolf and Virginia.

"Good morning honey." He said as he entered Mary's room.

"Morning!" Mary said with a full mouth. "Care for some breakfast?"

"No thanks." Tom smiled. "I just had my breakfast at home."

Home. How odd it felt to Mary. She couldn't remember how her home looked like. She missed it so much. Tom noticed that she looked concerned and sad.

"Did I say something wrong?" Tom asked and sat next to her. "OK, I will have a bite of that sandwich."

"It's not that Tom." Mary said and gave him a sandwich. "I want to go home. That's all. I'm tired of all of this."

"I know honey. But you still need to recover. Besides, if you go home now, you will still have to come here twice a day to exercise for a week. Isn't it better to stay here rather than coming and going?"

Mary thought about it. There was no way that she was going to sit in a car to come to the hospital and then go back home. She'd rather walk all that distance, but never sit in a car.

"And did you know that you are leaving next week?" Tom asked.

"Leaving? Where?"  
"I mean, you'll be checked out."

"Really?" she turned to him so sharply that she almost dropped her tea cup. "Whoops!"

"You'll be home soon." Tom said with a loving smile. "But now, I want to try to contact Wolf and Virginia again."

"Good idea." Mary took a last sip of her tea and pushed the button next to her bed to call the nurse. After a few minutes a nurse came in.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine." Mary said. "I just finished breakfast."

"Alright Miss." The nurse said and took the breakfast tray out with her.

"OK, let's do it." Mary said.

Tom held the mirror in front of them both and spoke: "Mirror, show us Wolf and Virginia."

The mirror started to crack and it seemed looking for them everywhere. After a while it showed black surface.

"What's that?" Mary asked. "Could they be…"

"No, no. They're alive. I'm sure. Maybe they are in a dark place?"

"Or maybe they have a mirror and it's hidden somewhere. Tom, call them."

"OK. Umm… Wolf? Virginia? Can you hear me?"

Virginia thought she heard someone call her. She looked around, but couldn't see anyone.

"Wolf, I think I'm tired. I'm starting to hear voices."

"OK love. Let's sit on that rock, over there." Wolf pointed to a rock on the right side of the road.

"Wolf? Virginia?" the voice came again.

"Did you hear that?" Virginia said.

"Hear what?"

"A voice. Calling our names."

"Wolf! Can you hear me?" the voice was heard again.

"Cripes! I hear it! It sounds just like Tom's voice!"

"Oh my God! Wolf! The mirror!" Virginia took the mirror out of her pocket and a wide smile crossed her face as she saw Tom and Mary.

"Tom! Mary! I'm so happy to see you!" Virginia said happily.

"Virginia, how are you? Where have you been?" Tom asked.

"Your dad has been worried about you two." Mary said.

"Well, it's a long story. I'll tell you everything when we get back."

"Hey Tom! How's everything going out there?" Wolf asked.

"Everything is fine Wolf. Mary will be home after a week."

"Wow! That's great! I can't wait to see you guys." Virginia said.

"Should I tell your dad that you're coming back?" Tom asked.

"No, no. Don't do that. He mustn't know. We want it to be a surprise." Virginia said.

"OK. When will you be here?"

"We're not sure yet. We'll see how is everything going at the palace, and after that we'll be back." Wolf said.

"OK, see you then. Take care you two." Tom said.

"Don't forget to bring me some nice cookies from there!" Mary hopped in.

"Cookies?" Wolf raise an eyebrow. "Alright." He said.

"See ya!" was the last thing Virginia said as the mirror went black and then it was back to normal.

"How sweet of them to search for us." Virginia said.

"Yeah. I knew we could trust Tom. He's a good friend." Wolf stood up. "Are you feeling better now? Can we continue?"

"Yeah. Let's go." They continued their way to the Palace of White.


	30. Chapter 30

****

CHAPTER THIRTY

After a long walk Wolf and Virginia were finally in front of the palace. "Finally." Virginia said and looked to Wolf who was also excited about being back.

"Huff-puff. I can't wait to see Tony's face expression." He said with a wolfish grin.

"Just don't say or do something stupid. OK?"

"Have I ever done something stupid?" he said and as he saw the look on her face he continued, "Alright."

They walked through the courtyard and headed to the main entrance. The guards stood straight as soon as they saw them coming. They entered the palace and Tony came to meet them at once.

"Where the hell have you been!" he said with a loud voice.

"Hi dad." Virginia said, trying to sound calm.

"I was worried about you! Did you care about how would I feel? About what would I think?!"

"At least we're back Tone." Wolf said. "Aren't you happy to see us? We can leave again you know."

"Oh shut up Wolf!" Tony said and hugged them both. "Don't you ever think about doing that again!"

"As long as you don't put your nose in our private life." Wolf said with a grin.

"Don't start you two. You can't behave yourself when you see each other. Men!" Virginia said. "I'm going to my room. Wolf, are you coming? I'm tired."

"Yeah, I'm coming."

"Wait. I have something to tell you." Tony said.

"Can't it wait dad?"

"No. Wendell is in the Second Kingdom now talking to Queen Riding Hood III."

"What?!" Wolf and Virginia said together.

"She invited him yesterday and he went. He thinks it's about the royal pardon of wolves. But I'm not sure of it."

"We must talk to him." Wolf said. "I'm sure that she knows what happened."

"But how can she know? No one except for the four of us knows. Well, including Tom and Mary." Tony said.

"Queen Riding Hood has a second spying mirror that no one knows about it."

"Wolf, are you sure about that?" Virginia asked.

"She's my cousin. I know many things about her that no one else knows." He said with a deep sigh.

"Your cousin? How come I didn't know? Wolf, why didn't you tell me that she is your cousin?" Virginia asked.

"Because we never considered ourselves relatives Virginia. We act like we don't know each other."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"My mother and Queen Riding Hood II were sisters. When my mother married my dad, her family made her leave the palace and announced that she was dead. She lived in the Riding Hood forest with my dad for a few years until…" Wolf didn't continue. He looked at the ground instead. Virginia didn't need him to continue to understand what happened to his parents. She remembered the night at Little Lamb Village where Wolf told her about his parents being killed by farmers. They were burnt to death. But Tony didn't know that. And Virginia thought it was better not to tell him now. Not until Wolf was ready to do it himself.

"Until what?" Tony asked.

"Until they were gone dad. Do you need words to understand?" Virginia said with tears filling her eyes. She knew how Wolf felt about his parents, although she didn't know the whole story. She never asked him about his past. She waited for him to be ready to tell her. But he never did. "Wolf, let's go upstairs. We both are tired. Dad, can you get in contact with Wendell and tell him we're back?"

"OK." Tony said and headed to the mirror room.

Virginia held Wolf's hand and put it on her stomach. "Can you feel something?" she asked.

Wolf nodded. "He can't be kicking now. I know that. But I know that he's there."

"She." Virginia corrected him.

"He." Wolf said with a loving smile. "Remember, I know these things."

"Well, I seem to be learning fast, and I know them pretty well, too. And it's a girl."

"No, it's a boy." Wolf replied. He knew that Virginia couldn't tell the sex of the baby. And he wasn't able either. She was in her third month already and soon enough, he was going to be able to sense the sex of their first child. "Let's go to sleep. I'm exhausted." He said. Virginia nodded and they went to their room.

Tony went to the mirror room. He stopped in front of the communicating mirror. "Mirror, wake up from your sleep."

The mirror cracked in response and talked. "Who dares to wake me from my sleep?"

"Tony Lewis. Now show me King Wendell. I need to talk to him."

"I serve only the queen." The mirror replied. "She has the only right to order me."

"Well, the queen is dead. And I'm her husband. If you don't want to end up like her, show me King Wendell at this moment!" Tony's voice got higher as well as his temper. He knew that Queen Riding Hood III was up to no good.

The mirror didn't object this time. It turned black and then it showed Wendell sitting in front of a young woman wearing a red gown.

"Wendell! Can you hear me?"

Wendell looked around and a sudden headache hit him. "I need a mirror. Red, give me a mirror please!" he said trying to control his pain.

"Bring him a mirror at once!" The queen of the Second Kingdom ordered. And in a few seconds a servant came with a small mirror in his hand, he gave it to Wendell.

"Anthony Why did you do that?" He asked, rubbing his temple with his left hand, while holding the mirror with his right.

"Sorry Prince." Tony never got used to Wendell's title change. "I just wanted to tell you that Wolf and Virginia are back and they are fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! I just talked to them."

"How do they feel? Are they hurt?"

"They are fine. They went to sleep, as they are tired from their trip. Anyway, I just wanted to tall you that they seemed happy to be back and I guess they forgot about what happened here before they left."

"Alright Anthony. I'll be back as soon as I finish my conversation with Queen Riding Hood."

"OK. Be careful."

The mirror cracked again and Wendell's image disappeared. Tony felt relieved and left the mirror room and headed to his room.

"What was that all about?" Asked Queen Red Riding Hood III.

"Oh nothing special. Anthony just told me that Wolf and Virginia were back from… from the 10th kingdom."

Queen Riding Hood didn't believe him, but she didn't tell him about that. "Anyway, Wendell, I wanted to tell you something."

"About what?"

"Wolf."

"What about him?"

"There's something that nobody knows about except for him and me. And maybe his siblings, if they are still alive." Wendell listened to her carefully. "Wendell, Wolf is my cousin."

Wendell was about to drop his cup of tea. "Your what?"

"My cousin. Our mothers were sisters. But she was banned from the family due to her marriage to a wolf. And you know how my family feels about them."

"I can't believe this." Wendell said.

"Well, you have to. And I have the proof." She said and called the servant and whispered in his ear. The servant bowed and left the room. "You'll see now." She said to Wendell.

"Red, tell me this is a joke. If Wolf is your cousin, it means that he is the heir of your thrown. And maybe he's the only one!"

"Well, you'll see now."

After a few minutes the servant came back with a piece of parchment rolled in his hand. He gave to the queen, bowed and went out of the room. The queen waved for the other servants to leave her and the king alone. All obeyed and went out.

"Now. This is a letter from my grandmother." She handed the parchment to Wendell. He took it and started to read.

"Red, Wolf is not going to marry the girl mentioned here. He won't leave Virginia."

"But he has to. He was betrothed before he was born. We can't change that."

"Well, humans might be able to get used to living with a person who was forced upon them to marry, but not wolves. And especially not Wolf. And you know that very well Red."

"Well, if he wants to be the heir of my kingdom, he has to agree. And then I will also sign the royal pardon of wolves."

Wendell always wanted her to sign the pardon, but this time, it didn't matter to him. Wolves were welcomed to his kingdom. And there was no need for her to sign anymore. "What will happen if he doesn't agree?" he asked.

"I will not sign the pardon, and I will force every wolf to leave my kingdom. Even if I have to kill them."

"Red," Wendell said calmly. "I don't care what you do. But, I must warn you. If my relationship with Wolf is ruined because of this letter, I will never forgive you. A war will start between our kingdoms."

"That's not a warning Wendell, that's a threat."

"Then consider it a threat, I don't care." Wendell rolled the parchment and stood up. He took out a little poach out of his pocket and opened it. There was blue dust in it. "Should I do it the same way?" he asked her.

"Yes. Throw it on yourself. It will take you to your palace." Queen Riding Hood replied.

"I'll send you the reply." Wendell said and threw the blue dust on himself. Suddenly he saw himself standing in his office. "I'm back." He said in a whisper and got out.

The servant who was standing in front of the door was surprised to see him back so early. He quickly stood up to meet his king. "Welcome back Your Highness."

"Thank you. Where's Anthony?" Wendell asked.

"In his room Your Highness."

"Thank you." Wendell replied and headed to Tony's room. Without knocking he opened the door and entered, locking it behind him. Tony was sitting in a chair in front of the fire and reading a book.

"Wendell! You're back!"

"Yes Anthony. And I'm afraid I have the worst news ever."

"What is it?" Tony asked, "Come and sit. Tell me what happened."

Wendell sat in front of Tony and told him about his conversation with Queen Red riding Hood III. Tony was in a shock.

"Betrothed? Are you people crazy? My daughter is pregnant! And I won't allow Wolf to marry someone else just because he has a fortune waiting for him!"

"Anthony, I understand how you feel. I don't know how to tell Wolf about this. It could break his and Virginia's heart."

"Then don't show it to him. Don't tell him anything at all!"

"I can't. Red is waiting for an answer."

"I don't care about her! Who is she to start ordering around?! Wolf is not marrying anyone else other than my daughter. He got her pregnant, and he must take care of her."

"Anthony, I agree with you. But there's nothing that we can do." Wendell didn't want to tell him that Queen Red Riding Hood III was going to kill all the wolves in her kingdom, which would raise a war between the 2nd and the 4th kingdoms.


	31. Chapter 31

****

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE

Sunrise was Virginia's most favorite time at the Palace of White. She woke up early and sat in front of the window and waited for the sun. She looked at the Disenchanted forest, which was covering most of the view in front of the palace. The sky was dark blue, and in each minute it was getting lighter. Birds started to sing and fly happily around the castle. Virginia smiled. Nothing can ruin her mood today. She was back to her second home. She closed her eyes and lay back on the chair to enjoy the sounds of the birds and she felt hands on her shoulders. She smiled, "Good morning sunshine." She said.

"Good morning cream puff." Wolf gave her a kiss on her neck. "How did you sleep?"

Virginia opened her eyes and turned back to look at him. "Like a baby. It's always good to be here." She turned to the window. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Wolf looked at the same direction. "Yeah. Huff-puff, I wish I could go back there."

"Wolf, why don't we build a house in the forest?"

Wolf jumped and knelt in front of her, "Are you serious? Virginia, do you really mean it?"

"Well, yeah. Why not? I mean, our babies are going to have a tail, and I don't think that they'll be comfortable about that if they lived in New York."

"Babies?" Wolf forgot about his conversation with Virginia at the tree house, where she told him about her mother's short visit.

"Wolf, we're going to have twins. Two little cutie girls." Virginia smiled.

"Oh, I remember now. Little handsome boy cubs."

"Girls."

"Boys."

Virginia raised her hands as to surrender. "OK, a boy and a girl. How 'bout that?"

"Couldn't ask for better." Wolf said and kissed her lips.

"I'm hungry." Virginia said.

"And I'm starving! Come on, let's go to the dining room."

They both got dressed and hurried to the dining room, which was on the first floor of the palace. As they entered they saw Wendell sitting there alone, at the head of the table and drinking his cup of tea. He looked like he didn't sleep all night, and he sat there staring at the far end of the hall. His hair was messy. Virginia never saw Wendell like that at breakfast. He always took care of his looks. But this morning, she felt that there's something wrong. Wolf noticed the same. He could smell it.

"Good morning Wendell." Virginia said and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning Virginia, Wolf." Wendell replied and forced a smile.

"What's wrong Wendie? You look… terrible." Wolf said.

"Oh, I'm just tired, that's all."

Wolf and Virginia sat on Wendell's both sides, so they were facing each other. "How was your dinner with Queen Riding Hood?" Wolf asked as he helped himself with his favorite breakfast. Bacon.

"Fine. Just fine." Wendell replied. The vase on the far end of the dining room seemed so interesting to Wendell now. He didn't look at any of them at all. He was trying to avoid their eyes. The dinner Queen Riding Hood III left a terrible responsibility on his shoulders. He didn't know how to tell Wolf and Virginia about the letter. How would they react? If only Virginia wasn't pregnant. He could've found a solution. But that wouldn't change anything. He will lose his best friends. The friends whom he loved. Friends who cared about him because of who he is, not what he is. Friends who returned him back from being a dog, and saved his kingdom. How could he forget all that? How could he ruin their relationship?

"So, what do you say?" Wolf asked, and that's when Wendell was brought back to realty.

"Pardon me?" he said.

"Wendell, there's something wrong and we need to know, so we can help you." Virginia said.

"And I was saying that we want to build a house in the forest." Wolf said. "But I see that it can wait. Now, can you at least hint about what's bothering you?"

"Is it Red Riding Hood III?" Virginia asked. Wendell looked at her and nodded.

"I knew it!" Wolf said. "She's… she's… just like a shepherdess! Yeah. They're all alike. Annoying, stubborn, tempting. Well, they can be succulent sometimes… OUCH!" Virginia threw an olive at him.

"It's not that Wolf." Wendell said.

"Then what is it Wendell." Virginia said and held his hand. "You can trust us on anything. You know that."

"Virginia, I know that you will help me in everything. And you two, and Anthony are my only true friends. You are so dear to me. I don't know if I should tell you about this, because I know that it will ruin your relationship with me and between you two."

"Cripes! I knew there was something bad cooked." Wolf said and scratched his temple.

"Wendell, nothing can ruin our relationship with you. As for Wolf and me, we can handle anything. And nothing can separate us anymore."

Wendell smiled. "That's why I don't want to tell you. Why don't we change the subject anyway?" he asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"What did Red tell you Wendell?" Wolf asked. His face expression was serious now. "Is it about me?"

Wendell lowered his head. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Then tell me about it. Tell me everything she said."

"Alright. But promise not to get mad at me. I didn't want to tell you."

"I give you my solemn wolf word. Now say it." Wolf said, almost as an order.

"She gave me a letter to read last night. It was from her grandmother. She says that you can be considered the heir of the thrown of the House of Red only by marrying the girl you are betrothed to."

"Well, I have Virginia here. What's wrong with that? Besides, I don't need anything from her."

"She also said that she will sign the royal pardon, only if you… do as her grandmother wished." Wendell held his head with both hands and stared at the ceiling. "Wolf, I do wish that this is the first and the last time that I say something like this." Then he turned and looked at Wolf. "She also said that if you don't marry the mentioned girl, she will kill all the wolves in the second kingdom."

"That's not fair!" wolf exclaimed and stood up. "She can't start ordering me now! Who does she think she is? I have a woman that I love and she's sitting here in front of me!"

"Wolf calm down." Virginia said, looking terrified. Wolf's eyes were yellow and full of anger.

"She wants to rule my life! Just as her grandmother did to my mother! She always ruled her life! And when she married my dad, she threw her out of the house! And now, THEY WANT ME TO DO AS THEY WISH? AND THREATEN TO KILL ALL THE WOLVES? I'LL SHOW THEM KILLING WOLVES! SHE IS GOING TO PAY!"

"Wolf! Come back!" Virginia called him, but he was already out. She ran after him.

Wendell sat there alone again. "What have I done?!"

"What's going on here?" Tony asked as he entered the room. "Where are Wolf and Virginia?" he saw the look on Wendell's face and understood. "Wendell, don't tell me you told him."

"I did."

"Wendell! What were you thinking?! How could you tell him something like that?!" Tony got angry.

"He didn't care about the marriage part Anthony. It was Red's threat that disturbed him."

"She can't really go and kill all the wolves there. They are more than humans. Her kingdom will become empty."

"That's exactly what she wants."

"And where are they now?"

"Wolf got angry and left the room. I don't know where did he go."

"Well, maybe he went to his room. If he got out, the guards would've told me."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I asked them to inform me if Wolf or Virginia left the palace." Tony said with a proud smile.

"Brilliant." Wendell replied with sarcasm, but Tony didn't seem to notice. "Now you'll keep your eye on them."

"Only when they get out."

"What am I going to do Anthony? How can I correct this situation? Thousands of innocent lives are in great danger."

"This is something that you have to work out with Wolf."

"Alright. I'll go to his room and try to talk to him."

"No. Don't do that now. Wait a little bit, and he'll come to you. He realizes that if he wants to help his people, he has to do it only with your help. If he comes, then he is calm enough to be able to talk."

"Thanks Anthony. I think I'll go to my office now."

"OK. I'll just have my breakfast alone."

Wendell smiled and left the room. Tony helped himself with breakfast. He didn't know how to help Wendell. This kind of situation was new to him. Royal threats from the both sides. First, Wendell with his war threat, and now Red with her threat of killing all the wolves. How was he supposed to help? He didn't know.

"Wolf, will you please calm down?" Virginia said as she entered their room after Wolf.

Wolf was pacing their room back and forth. "I can't Virginia. This is too much for me to handle. First, they throw my mom out of the family. And now they want me to marry the one they chose for me. And if I didn't do it, they'll kill wolves. Virginia, this isn't right. They can't do this to me. To us! I don't want to marry someone else. I only want to marry you!"

"Wolf, honey, I understand. I love you and I want to help you." She hugged him tightly. "You know I care about your people. I want to help. I really do. We can get over this only if we were together."

"You're right. I think that we must bring someone else to help." Wolf said.

"Who's that?" Virginia asked.

"Mary."


	32. Chapter 32

****

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO

Mary couldn't be happier. She was feeling better and now she was able to walk on her own.

"Looks like you're ready to go." Tom said as he entered her room.

"What?"

"You look great! I almost forgot that you can heal much faster than a normal human can."

"I never knew about that anyway."

"Wanna go home?"

Mary smiled. "Of course."

"Then let's pack your stuff."

Tom helped her to get ready, then he went to the administration to complete some paperwork. He went to Dr. Simons's office but couldn't find him. A nurse told him that the doctor has left to Chicago last night to attend an urgent surgery. Tom went back to Mary's room and they left.

"I'm going to miss this place." Mary said as they reached Tom's car.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you can't have people to bring you food in bed all the time."

"I can do that." Tom said and gave her a kiss. He helped her to sit in the car. Mary hesitated for a moment but then she remembered that she wasn't driving. Tom put her bag on the backseat and he went to sit in the driver's seat.

"Where to?" he asked her.

"Anywhere. I'm starving. But first, I want to fix my hair and face. I feel terrible."

"Women!" Tom shook his head and laughed. He took Mary to the closest beauty saloon and waited for her in the car. After a couple of hours Mary opened the door of the car and got in.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Gorgeous. As you always are."

"How sweet of you." Mary said with a smile.

Tom drove to a restaurant and they had lunch together. Mary couldn't feel happier. She was out of the hospital and she will be visiting her homeland soon.

"You know, I'm really excited about going to the kingdoms." She said as she helped herself with some orange juice.

"Yeah, I want to see that place too." Tom replied.

"I wonder how it looks like."

"You're going to find out soon. How about talking to Wolf and Virginia tonight when we go home? We can see if we can go there earlier than expected."

"Good idea." Mary said.

After lunch Tom took Mary to his house, as Mary was supposed to be dead and she didn't want to show up at her neighborhood as a ghost. He parked his car in front of the house and helped Mary to get out of it. They entered the house and Mary looked around her in amazement. Tom has decorated the living room with colorful balloons and ribbons. And he had prepared a big sign saying: _Welcome home Mary!_

"Tom, I don't know what to say." Mary said. "This is great."

"I'm glad you're back. I have waited for this day for so long." He said and took her in his arms. "No more tears. No more pain. It's going to be different from now on. I promise to love you and care for you until the end of time."

"Oh Tom, I love you."

"I love you too." Tom said and kissed her lips passionately.

After they broke their kiss Tom took Mary's bag to their room. Mary sat in the living room and kept staring at the decoration. After a few minutes Tom came back with the little mirror in his hand.

"Want to talk to them?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Tom held the mirror in front of him and said. "Mirror, show me Wolf."

The mirror cracked and shimmered and Wolf appeared in his room talking about something with Virginia.

"Wolf? Can you hear me?" Tom said.

Wolf looked around. "Virginia, did you hear that?"

"Yeah. It's familiar." Virginia replied.

"It's me Tom! Get a mirror!" Tom said.

"Wolf, the mirror! There!" Virginia pointed to the mirror on the wall. "Hi Tom!"

"Hey Tommy! How are you?" Wolf said.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you that I brought Mary home today."

"Really? Tom that's great!" Virginia said.

"And we were wondering if we could visit you. I mean, if you don't mind of course."

"Of course we don't mind! Are you kidding?" Wolf said, excited by the fact. "When are you coming?"

"I don't know. Maybe in a couple of days." Tom said.

"Alright, as soon as you decide the time call me with this mirror so I would come there and bring you."

"Sure." Tom said. "Okay, I better go now. Take care and see you soon."

"Bye!" said Wolf and Virginia together and Tom's image disappeared.

"Wow! It couldn't have been better if we planned it!" Virginia said.  
"Now that Mary could come, we will discuss the situation with her. We have to do something about it. I don't want Wendell to start a war and I don't want to lose you." Wolf said.

"You won't lose me. I promise. Just relax now and wait." Virginia said. "Now, can we go out for a walk?"

"Of course. Let's go." Wolf took her to the palace gardens for an afternoon walk.

****

Two days later.

Mary was preparing breakfast, while Tom was taking a shower. She prepared bacon and eggs and some tea. She opened the fridge and took out butter and jam and put them on the table. After a few minutes Tom came into the kitchen and quickly went to kiss her.

"Good morning sweetheart." He said as he planted a kiss on her neck.

"Good morning pumpkin." Mary replied. "Hungry?"

"Oh yes. Starving!"

"Good. Because I'm starving too." She replied with a smile.

They sat near the table and had their breakfast. After which Tom went to his room and contacted Wolf to tell him that they were ready to go to the Fourth Kingdom.

"Mary, Wolf will meet us at Central Park in about an hour. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just need to check our bags again."

Mary went upstairs and after a few minutes she came back with the bags. Tom took it and put it in his car.

"Tom, don't you think we better leave the car here? We can go by a taxi." Mary said.

"I guess you're right. At least, I won't worry about the car being robbed. Wait here, I'll just put the car in the garage. You can call a cab."

"Okay."

Tom went out and took the car to the garage. He took their bags out again and locked the garage door.

"So, how much are we supposed to wait?" he asked Mary as he entered the house again.

"Fifteen minutes." Mary replied.

"Okay. We can watch cartoons in the meantime." Tom said and threw himself on the couch and took the remote control in his hand. He searched different channels for a cartoon and finally settled on the Cartoon Network.

After fifteen minutes they heard a car horn coming from outside. "That must be it." Tom said and turned off the TV. He went out and came back again. "It's the cab. Come on honey." He took the bags and they went to the car.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"Central Park." Tom replied.

"Okay." The driver said and headed to Central Park.

"Tom, there's Wolf." Mary said as they reached the park.

"Yeah, I see him." Tom said.

They got out of the cab, Tom paid the driver and they walked toward Wolf, who was smiling to them broadly.

"It's great to see you on foot again Mary." Wolf said.

"Thanks Wolf."

"So, are you ready?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to go?" Tom asked.

"See that blue thing there?" Wolf pointed to a blue shimmering space.

"Yeah, I see it." Mary said.

"That's the portal. We're going through it." Wolf said. "Let's go."

He took the bags and looked around, when he was sure that no one looked he threw the bags through the portal.

"Now, Mary. You go first. Just step through it and it will take you straight to the mirror room. Virginia is waiting for you there. She'll catch you and you won't fall."

"Thanks for the warning." Mary said and stepped through the portal.

Wolf looked around again. "Tom, now you."

Tom also stepped through the portal and Wolf followed him. After he reached the mirror room he turned off the Travelling Mirror.

"Welcome to the Fourth Kingdom!" he said with his arms wide open.

"This place seems strange." Mary said as she looked around. There were different kinds of mirrors there. Each one had its own special design and length.

"You'll feel that way for a while, until you get used to it." Virginia said.

"I hope I can pass that stage a little bit fast." Mary said with a smile and Virginia smiled back.

"Let's go to Wendell's office. Tony and Wendell are waiting for us. The servants will take your bags to your room." Wolf said.

As they entered Wendell's office Tony got up and greeted the guests. Wendell bowed to them gracefully and kissed Mary's hand.

"It's an honor to meet you." Wendell said to the couple. "Wolf and Virginia have told us about you."

"That's so sweet of them." Mary said, blushing slightly.

"It's an honor to meet you too Your Majesty." Tom bowed.

Tom and Mary spent the day with Wolf and Virginia who were showing them the palace. It didn't seem to have an end. It was a huge place with corridors heading to different directions that would make a person dizzy and lost.

Finally, when it was evening, they reached their room. It was big with a huge bed in the middle. Mary was staring at the decoration with an amazed expression on her face.

"This is wonderful!" she said. "I can't believe my eyes. This is just beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked it." Virginia said.

"Alright, we'll leave you two now to get some rest. We have so many things to do in the morning." Wolf said.

"Good night." Virginia said.

"Good night." Tom said.

"Thanks for the nice tour." Mary said.

Wolf and Virginia went to their room, while Mary and Tom started to change their clothes before getting into bed.


	33. Chapter 33

****

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE

Mary was feeling at home. She went out everyday to the edge of the forest with Virginia and came back to the palace. Meanwhile, Tom and Wolf were preparing for the wedding. Wolf wanted Tom to be his best man, and Tom had agreed. They have canceled everything that Lord Rupert had arranged and restarted their own arrangements.

"Huff-puff! This is much better!" Wolf said as he finished drawing the sketches of how should the ball room look like after decorating it.

"Nice." Tom said. "But don't you think there's so much red in it?"

"Of course! It's my favorite color! Rrrrred!" he made a circular hand motion. "As in rrrrrromance, rrrrravenous, …"

"Ok, ok, ok. I got the idea." Tom interrupted. "Let's go and see what our ladies are doing."

"Good idea!" Wolf said and threw the sketches at the ground and rushed out.

Tom followed him. They went to the courtyard and looked around. Virginia and Mary were sitting near a small fountain talking to each other.

"Hello my creamy, dreamy girl." Wolf said and kissed Virginia.

"Hi honey." Virginia replied.

"Enjoying your time?" Tom asked as he pulled Mary into his arms.

"Yep." Mary replied.

"Where were you two?" Virginia asked.

"Inside, making new plans." Wolf said. "I don't like what Rupert has done."

"You're just angry because Wendell assigned him to do something for our wedding." Virginia said.

"Maybe. Well, sort of. Oh, huff-puff! I just don't like it when he does that! He's… he's…"

"Nice?" Virginia asked.

Wolf scratched his temple. "Rupert? Well, yeah, he's nice. But he's more like an intruder when it comes to others' wedding!"

"So, all this time you were just re-arranging the whole wedding just because you don't like the guy who prepared everything for you?" Tom asked.

"You could say that. Yes." Wolf said.

"Hmm… I wonder how this Rupert looks like." Tom asked himself loudly.

"You'll get to meet him." Wolf replied. "I'm sure he'll be back sometime."

They all went back inside the palace to get ready for dinner.

Wendell was sitting in his office when a servant came knocking the door.

"Enter." Wendell said.

"Your Majesty," the servant bowed. "Queen red Riding Hood III is here and she wants to meet you."

Wendell stood up. "What?"

"She's in the Thrown room, Your Highness." The servant bowed again and left the room.

"What does she want from me?!" Wendell got angry and he went downstairs to the Thrown room.

"Hello Wendell." Queen Red said with a smile.

"Hello Red." Wendell bowed and kissed her hand.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"I've had better days." Wendell replied, and sat on his thrown. "So, what brings you here?"

"You know exactly what would bring me here Wendell."

"No I don't. Could you please refresh my memory?"

Red sighed. "You're hopeless." She shook her head. "I am here to get your final answer regarding Wolf."

"Well, why don't you ask him?"

At that moment Wolf entered the Thrown room, his eyes flashing yellow. Queen Red took a step back, but kept her head high.

"What do you want from me?" Wolf asked.

"Queen Red Riding Hood III is here to ruin your marriage Wolf." Wendell said. "And you know what she plans to do to other wolf families. So, what do you think about that?"

Wendell was sitting in his thrown and smiled at Red while he spoke to Wolf. He was trying to play with her nerves, but he didn't seem to succeed.

"Our grandmother's will says that you have to marry a girl from the second kingdom."

Wolf raised an eyebrow. "And why should I do that?"

"Because that's the only way for the House of Red to survive." Red replied.

"Oh really? And why didn't your grandmother think about that before throwing my mother out?" Wolf asked angrily. "I will not do as she demands. I don't want your kingdom! I only want my Virginia."

"Alright. Do as you wish. But don't come and beg me to stop what I am about to do." She said and turned to Wendell, who was turning pale. "See you soon Wendell."

Queen Red Riding Hood III walked out of the room and headed to her carriage. Wolf stood there in the middle of the room and stared after her.

"Wendell, what exactly is she planing?" he asked.

"A huge massacre." Wendell said. "She told me that she was going to throw all the wolf families out of her kingdom. And it seems that she's going to do it this time."

"Not if I can help it." Wolf said and ran to his room.

"Virginia!" Wolf called as he entered.

"What is it Wolf?" Virginia replied.

"I have an idea! It's brilliant!"

"About what? Don't tell me you're going to scare Rupert!"

"No, no, no! It's about Queen Red Riding Hood III. I know how to call that wedding off!"

"How?" Virginia asked.

"I have to meet the girl and convince her not to marry me. It is mentioned that I have to marry her, but there isn't anything about her at all! She can call the wedding off!"

"Wolf, you're a genius! But how are you going to do it?"

"Well, we have to put up a play. You will go back to the 10th Kingdom with Tony, and I'll go and meet that girl. I'll get rid of her in a couple of hours. And I'll call you back."

"If it's going to take only a couple of hours, why should we go back to New York?" Virginia asked.

"Because she might be spying on us! Cripes! She must've heard our conversation!"

"I don't think so." Virginia said. "If she was watching, we would've known. Because the only invisible spying mirror was my mother's and no one else has a mirror like it in the kingdoms."

"How do you know that?" Wolf asked.

"Wendell told me once."

"Oh, I see." Wolf scratched his temple. "Alright, you can stay, but you must not go out of the palace! I will tell her that you and Tony are back to New York."

"New York, Wolf."

"Yeah, whatever! So, where was I?" he scratched his temple… again. "Oh yeah! And I'll pretend that I want to marry the girl. I'll take her away and I'll talk to her. I'm sure I can convince her."

"Ok, but not today please. Start your plan tomorrow."

"Alright my little sausage." Wolf kissed her forehead. "It's dinner time. I'm starving."

"Me too." Virginia said and they went to the dining room.

Everyone was at the dinner table when Wolf and Virginia entered the dining room. They sat down and Wolf helped himself with everything he could.

"Slow down, or you'll choke yourself." Tony told him.

Wolf just nodded; his mouth was so full so he couldn't talk.

"Wendell," Virginia said. "Wolf has a brilliant idea about how to get us out of this mess."

"And what is it?" Wendell asked.

"He'll meet the girl."


	34. Chapter 34

****

Reply to reviews:

tajb: Thanks :)

**TinckerBell: **Don't worry. I've got everything under control :)

**docockwolfgirl17: **And I see that you're a Harry Potter fan too! Cool! I'm sending you a review :)

**lupinswolfgirl17: **Here's the next chapter :)

**Miss Piratess: **winks

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR

"WHAT?" Wendell almost choked. "Virginia, do you realize what you're saying?"

"Of course I do Wendell."

"Don't tell me you're leaving each other!" Mary said.  
"No." Wolf said. "I will never leave Virginia. I want to meet the girl and talk to her. I'll try to convince her not to marry me."

"It's simple." Virginia said.

"And you think that Red will believe you?" Wendell asked.

"She has no other choice." Wolf said.

"You both are crazy." Wendell said and thought for a moment. "Alright then, let it be. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning." Wolf said.

Wendell nodded silently and continued with his dinner.

----------------------------------------------------------

Wolf woke up in the morning feeling excited. He was going to the Second Kingdom for a chance to meet the girl he's supposed to marry. He quickly got dressed and before he could leave the room, Virginia woke up.

"Morning." She said with a sleepy voice.

"Good morning my love. I'm sorry I woke you up. I didn't mean to." He said and went back to her and gave her a soft kiss.

"You should've woke me up earlier." She said as she sat up.

"You looked to sweet while asleep."

Virginia smiled at him. "Are you going for breakfast?"

"Yep. I'm hungry."

"As always." Virginia said. "Go ahead, I'll catch you up in a moment."

"Alright pumpkin." Wolf said and kissed her again. Then he left the room and headed to the dining room where he saw Wendell drinking tea and reading the latest issue of Little Lamb Gazette.

"Good morning Wendell." Wolf said and took a seat.

"Good morning Wolf. Are you ready for your trip?"

"Yes. I want this to end as soon as possible." Wolf said as he filled his plate.

"I hope that you'll succeed."

"I will. I have a feeling that Red is planing something, and I don't like it at all."

"You better be careful when she's around." Tony said as he entered the dining room.

"Good morning Anthony." Wendell said.

"Morning Wendell." Tony replied and sat down.

"Tony, I need you to take care of Virginia while I'm gone." Wolf said.

"Don't worry about that. I'm her father and I can take care of her."

"Yeah, right." Wolf muttered.

"What did you say?" Tony asked.

"Nothing." Wolf said quickly.

Virginia came into the dining room followed by Tom and Mary.

"Good morning everyone!" she said.

"Good morning honey." Tony said with a smile.

"What a nice day." Mary said.

"It's always like this during this time of the year." Wendell said.

"Alright, I better get going. I'm already regretting that I'm related to Red." Wolf said and got up.  
"Wolf, please take care of yourself." Virginia said as she got up to kiss him.

"I'll be fine my sweet Virginia. You take care of yourself and our cubs."

"I will. Don't worry." Virginia said with a smile.

"Alright everyone, see you in a few days!" Wolf said and stormed out of the dining room.

"Anthony, Virginia I must ask you not to leave the castle as long as Wolf is not back. We don't want Queen Riding Hood III to know that you're still here. That would make everything more complicated." Wendell said.

"Don't worry Wendell. We won't go anywhere." Tony said and Wendell nodded with a smile.

----------------------------------------------------------

Wolf sat in a carriage that took him to the Palace of Red in the Second Kingdom. One day passed and his heart started to beat faster when they passed the borders. Wolf couldn't remember the last time he was here. It was so long ago, when he was still a cub. And the last night he spent here wasn't a good one. It was the night when his parents were burned.

When they reached the palace that evening Wolf took a deep breath. It was time to face the representative of the House of Red and the ruler of the Second Kingdom.

Wolf walked slowly through the huge oak doors and Queen Red Riding Hood III was there to great him.

"Welcome home Wolf." Queen Red said with a fake smile.

"This isn't my home and you know it." he replied.

"Is that a way to greet your cousin?" she said. "Well, it doesn't matter now. The servants will show you the way to the guest room, and you'll get to meet your at dinner after one hour."

"Thank you very much." Wolf said and followed one of the servants who showed him the way to his room.

Wolf entered the room and as soon as the servant left he went into the bathroom to take a bath. After that he got dressed and was ready for dinner. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed.

"I wish Virginia was here." He said to himself and walked out of the room.

A servant showed him the way to the dining room and he was surprised to see Queen Red speaking to a girl who looked so much younger than him and had dark brown hair as him. She had brown eyes and wore a long red dress.

"_Don't tell me that's her!_" he thought. "_It can't be!_"

"Oh there you are! You're just in time." Queen Red said and walked over to Wolf, the girl following closely. "Wolf, meet your bride, Tala."

Wolf stared at the girl and she stared back. She looked so familiar, and her scent reminded him of someone. Someone he cared about.

"N-nice to meet you Tala." Wolf said taking Tala's hand and kissing it.

"How do you do?" Tala replied politely, but confused just as much as Wolf.

"Now that you're introduced, I say we eat." Queen Red suggested.

They all walked to the table and sat down. Dinner passed silently until Red decided to break the silence.

"I will leave you two to get to know each other. I'll see you in the morning. Good night." She said and went to her room.

"Good night." Wolf and Tala said together.

After Red was gone, Wolf wiped his mouth with a handkerchief and looked at Tala, who sat there shyly. He got up and went to sit next to her.

"I never thought that I'd see you again." Wolf said, tears filling his eyes.

"So you remember me?" Tala asked with a sad smile on her face.

"Of course I remember you! I recognized you as soon as I smelt you!" Wolf said and hugged her. "Oh Tala! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Wolfie."

"Where have you been all this time?" Wolf asked her as he wiped his eyes.

"Our grandmother imprisoned me in a castle not far from here since the day…" Tala paused.

"She did what? And all this time I thought that our neighbors took you away!"

"They tried to keep me but grandmother didn't let them. She threatened to burn them too if they don't give me to her." Tala said.

"I knew she's evil. Oh Tala, I'm so sorry that I couldn't be by your side all these years." Wolf said.

"Don't worry bog brother. Now you're here and we're together again." She smiled.

"You look just like our mother when you smile." Wolf said and smiled back.

"I really miss her." Tala said and started to cry.

Wolf took her in his arms and tried to calm her. "Shhh… don't cry, please. I don't like it when you cry."

Tala looked into his eyes and smiled. "You never liked it. I remember when we were kids, you always tried to make me laugh when I was sad or angry."

Wolf smiled, but soon he remembered the reason he was there and his smile faded. "Wait a second, Red brought me here to introduce me to my supposed-to-be bride and she introduced me to you. Oh cripes! Our grandmother has planned this to ruin our lives! To get rid of us!" he growled. "I'll make sure she pays for this."

"Wolf, she doesn't know that we recognized each other." Tala said calmly. "Grandmother has put a memory charm on me so I would forget about who I am, but since she died the charm faded and my memory was back. I kept it a secret from everyone because I didn't want them to know."

"And what should we do now? Oh huff-puff! I can't think of anything now!"

"We can say that we like each other."

"What about Virginia?"

"Who's that?" Tala asked.

"My mate!" Wolf said proudly.

"Wolf, you have a mate? That's wonderful!" Tala hugged him. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks." Wolf replied. "And we'll have our first cubs in a couple of months."

"Really? Wow! That's great!" Tala said.

"And Red wants to ruin that. The council of the nine kingdoms should know about this. She is trying to make siblings marry each other!"

"But how are we going to inform them?" Tala asked.

"Don't worry about that little sister. Your brother has some royal connections that one can only dream about!" Wolf said proudly. "Now, it's better if we both go to bed. We can talk to Red in the morning, and I'll convince her to take you with me to the Fourth Kingdom."

"Alright. See you in the morning Wolf. Good night." Tala kissed Wolf's cheek and went to her room.

Wolf growled in anger about the thought of Red's plan.

"She'll pay for it." he said to himself and got up. He went to his room and locked the door behind him.

He changed his clothes and went to bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Wolf was fast asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

****

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! :):)

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE

Wolf wakes up early in the morning. He stretches and rubs his sleepy eyes. He sits up as he hears a door knock.

"Come in." he says.

A young maid enters the room.

"Good morning Sir. I am hear to inform you that breakfast will be served at eight o'clock."

"What time is it now?" Wolf asks.

"It's seven o'clock."

"Alright, I'll be there."

The maid walks out of the room and closes the door after her.

Wolf wondered about what he would do today. He got up and went to the bathroom. He lay in the bathtub and thought about how to get himself and his sister out of this mess that Queen Riding Hood has put them in. Finally, he gets out of the bathtub and shakes himself. He gets dressed and walks out of the room.

The dining room was empty when Wolf got there. There were only a couple of servants who were preparing the table. Wolf took a seat and waited.

After a couple of minutes Queen Riding Hood III walked in, Tala following her closely.

"Good morning Wolf." The queen said cheerfully.

"Good morning Sir." Tala said in a low voice. She was acting like he was a complete stranger for her.

"Good morning ladies." Wolf said as he stood up.

The two women sat near the table and Wolf also sat down. Servants brought breakfast dishes and they started to eat. Every one was silent. Wolf didn't know what to talk about. He wanted to rip Red's throat out at that moment, but he managed to control himself.

Finally, the queen broke the silence.

"So, when do we expect the wedding?" she asked.

Wolf almost choked. "What wedding?" he asked, but when he saw the stern look on Red's face, he remembered that he was still supposed to marry Tala. "Oh, the wedding! Yeah, I almost forgot." He tried to act normal. "Well, I suppose at the end of the month."

"Good." The queen smiled. "After you get married, I will announce you as the heir of the throne."

Wolf managed to smile, and nodded. Tala looked nervous. She took a sip of her tea silently, without joining the conversation. She hoped that her brother would succeed in canceling their wedding. It was wrong. She can't marry her own brother! What was she thinking when she agreed on such thing? But then again, she remembered that she didn't know whom was she going to marry until she smelled him.

"Tala, my dear." The queen said. "You are silent today? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes Your Majesty." Tala said.

"You look nervous my dear. Don't be, for this is your fiancé who is sitting with us now."

Tala looked at her and then to Wolf. He nodded to her. "Yes, I know Your Majesty. And I am thankful that you have found me such a noble man." Tala said.

"I'm glad that you like my choice." The queen said proudly. So far, her plan was working, she thought. But she didn't know that wolves would recognize their family members even if they have been separated for years.

"Red, I was thinking about taking Tala on a tour to the Fourth Kingdom." Wolf said.

Queen Red straightened in her seat. "The Fourth Kingdom? Why?"

"I want to get to know her better. I'm thinking about taking her to Kissingtown, and I also want her to meet Wendell."

The queen raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want her to meet Wendell?"

"Well, if he's going to be my best man, at least he should meet the bride before the wedding." Wolf said as a-matter-of-fact.

"Good point Wolf. You may take her with you. But on one condition."

Wolf could feel his heart beating faster. "And that would be…?"

"I don't want Virginia to be there when you go."

Wolf sighed. He still loved Virginia more than his own life. "She isn't there anymore. She left with her father and they went back to the Tenth Kingdom."

Queen Red's smile went wider. "Really? How nice!" she said.

"Who's Virginia?" Tala asked. Wolf felt himself blush.

"No one my dear. She's not important to think about." The queen said.

Wolf could feel anger rise in him. "Excuse me ladies, I think I'll go to my room now." He got up. "And I'd like to inform you that we are leaving now." He turned to Tala.

"Why the rush Wolf?" the queen asked.

"We don't have much time Red. It's about two weeks until the end of the month. And most of it will be spent on the roads for travelling from here to the palace and to Kissingtown." Wolf said.

"That's right!" the queen said. "Tala, you better go and get ready, I'll have the maids pack your clothes."

"Thank you Your Majesty." Tala said and got up. She walked out of the room with Wolf.

As soon as they got out of the dining room Wolf held her hand.

"Tala, get ready as fast as you can. I can't stand to see her anymore. I hardly hold myself from jumping at her and rip her throat out." Wolf said.

"Wolf, calm down please. I'll be ready in five minutes. I'll meet you at the entrance." Tala replied.

"Alright, see you in five minutes." Wolf said and rushed to his room. He packed his travelling bag and quickly went to the entrance. He saw Queen Riding Hood III waiting for them.

"Where's Tala?" Wolf asked her and handed his bag to a servant who put it in the carriage.

"She'll be here any moment now." The queen replied.

After a moment, Tala came down stairs and walked to them. A servant was carrying her bag and he took it to the carriage as well.

"I'm ready." She said and managed to get herself to blush a little.

"I'll be waiting for your return. Don't be late." The queen said.  
"We'll be back in time." Wolf said. "Come on Tala."

Tala gave Red a hug and followed Wolf to the carriage.

"Have fun!" Queen Red said loudly as the carriage started to move. Tala waved at her from the little window and then she sat back inside.

"Huff-puff! I'm so glad that we got rid of her!" Wolf said as he embraced his sister.

"I hope that we'll be able to do something about this wedding." Tala said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Wendell will think of something." Wolf replied.

Tala looked out of the window during their trip. She was amazed by everything she saw. Since the day Queen Red Riding Hood took care of her, she wasn't able to see the outside world. She was locked in the small castle for years, and she never questioned the queen about it.

"This is the Disenchanted Forest." Wolf said as they reached the forest. "It's supposed to be a dangerous place, but since the Huntsman is gone now, I think it's a lot more safer. But the gypsies still live here, and I don't like the idea of meeting them again."

"Again? You've met them before?" Tala asked.

"Yeah, and huff-puff, it wasn't a good thing to do."

"Why? What happened?"

"They put a curse on my Virginia just because she freed their birds!"

"Oh, so that means they were attached to their birds?"

"They were magical birds. They sell them to the rich folks and those fools think by eating a magic bird, its abilities will transfer into them."

Tala laughed. "How stupid!"

Wolf smiled. It was the first time he sees his sister laugh.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"You're so beautiful when you laugh. Promise me that you'll keep smiling all the time." He said.

"I promise you." Tala said. "And you promise me that you'll get us out of this mess."

"You bet I will!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Mary went to Virginia's room. She knocked the door and entered.

"Virginia?"

"Come in Mary." Virginia said.

Virginia was sitting near the window and staring out at the forest.

"How are you?" Mary asked.

"I miss him."

"He only left two days ago."

"But I miss him already. I missed him since the moment he left." Virginia cried. "Mary, what will I do if he can't convince the girl? What will happen to my baby?"

Mary sat next to Virginia and took her in her arms and stroke her hair. "He will convince her to change her mind. Believe me, Wolf is not the type of men who would fall at the heels of any woman."

"I wish I went with him!"  
"He wouldn't have wanted you to go. From what I heard that Queen Red Riding Hood seem to be an evil person. It would've been too dangerous for you and your baby if you went. Who knows what would she do?"

Virginia stopped crying as she heard a carriage approaching. "That's him!" she said and got up too look at the carriage. "Mary that's him! He's back!"

"Oh my God! Let's go down and meet him!" Mary said and they ran out of the room.

Wolf got out of the carriage and helped Tala out. As soon as she put a step on the ground, Virginia came out of the main entrance of the palace and threw herself on Wolf.

"Wolf! I missed you! I'm so happy that you're back!"

"I missed you too Virginia!" Wolf said and they kissed. Tala turned her attention elsewhere as she blushed. It was actually the first time that she saw a couple kissing.

"Virginia, I want you to meet someone." Wolf said as he broke the kiss.

Virginia looked at the girl and her smile faded. "Is she the one?" she asked Wolf in a low voice, and Wolf nodded happily. "Wolf, I thought that you were supposed to convince her not to marry you! And instead you brought her here?!" Virginia asked in an angry whisper.

"It's not what you think! Come, let me introduce you."

"Wolf! Welcome back!" Mary said as she came out of the palace.

"Hi Mary! Nice to see you too." Wolf said and gave Mary a hug. "Where are the men?"

"Somewhere inside." Mary said.

"Oh I see. Alright ladies. Let me introduce you to Tala, my 'future' wife." Wolf said with a wolfish grin and stood next to Tala and put his arm around her shoulder. Virginia's eyes narrowed at the sight. "And lucky for me, she happens to be my sister."

"What?" Mary exclaimed.

Virginia almost fainted, but Wolf ran to her and held her. "Virginia are you alright my love?"

"Get away from me! I can't believe you! You didn't want to marry the girl that Red chose for you, and now you bring her here, and she's your SISTER? Wolf, do you have any brain in your head? She's your SISTER! AND YOU WANT TO MARRY HER???" Virginia asked angrily.  
"Of course I'm not going to marry her! Are you crazy?! She's my sister! Virginia, you got me wrong. I'm not going to marry her, no way! I'm not that… damaged up in the head!" Wolf said. "I brought her with me to save her and myself from Red's plans."

Virginia looked at Wolf, embarrassed by her words to him. "Oh Wolf, I'm sorry. I just lost my temper. Please forgive me."

"Don't worry about it my love." Wolf said and kissed her cheek. "Now, back to the introductions." He turned to Tala, who stood there confused. "Tala, this is Virginia. The love of my life, my creamy dreamy girl, my soul mate and the mother of my cubs."

"Hi Tala. Sorry about…" Virginia started but Tala cut in.

"Don't worry about it. I was also shocked to know that I was supposed to marry my own brother. But thankfully, Red doesn't know that we recognized each other."

Virginia smiled. "It's nice to meet you." She hugged Tala.

"Nice to meet you too." Tala said.

"Tala, and this is Mary. She's our friend." Wolf said.

Tala turned to Mary. "Hello, you're a wolf too?"

"Yes." Mary said. "Nice to meet you Tala."

"Nice to meet you too." Tala replied and gave Mary a hug.

"Let's go inside." Virginia said. "I'm sure the guys would be happy to see you."

"And I'll be happy to eat now." Wolf said. "And I'm sure Tala is also hungry. Aren't you sis?"

"Well… yeah." Tala said shyly.

"Alright, to the dining room at once." Virginia said. "It is almost dinner time. An hour early won't make any difference." She smiled and wrapped her arms around Wolf's waist as they walked into the palace.

At that moment, Wendell and Tom were coming out of Wendell's office talking to each other. Tom noticed that Wolf was back.

"Wendell look, Wolf's back." Tom said.

Wendell looked at them. "Let's go and greet him."

They walked toward Wolf and the ladies.

"Hi Wolf!" Tom said as he shook Wolf's hand.

"Hi Tom, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Man, it's so good to see you back in one piece!"

"Thanks." Wolf smiled.

"Welcome back Wolf." Wendell said as he shook Wolf's hand.

"Thanks Wendell. By the way, let me introduce you to my sister." Wolf said. "This is Tala. She is the one whom I was supposed to marry."

Wendell's eyes got wide. "What?"

"You heard it clearly Wendie. Queen Red Riding Hood III wanted me to marry my own sister. Thankfully, I convinced her that I want to get to know my bride by taking her to Kissingtown, and she believed me."

"I'll make sure that she pays for it." Wendell said angrily.

"I hope so. By the way, Tala" Wolf turned to his sister. "This is King Wendell White, the ruler of the Fourth Kingdom."

"Nice to meet you Your Majesty." Tala said with a little bow.

"It's an honor to meet you Tala. I'm really sorry that we had to meet this way. I will inform the council about Red's plans. I'm sure they will do something about her."

"Tala, this is Tom." Wolf cut in. "He's Mary's fiancé."

"Nice to meet you." Tala said.

"Nice to meet you too Tala." Tom said with a smile and shook her hand.

"Now, can we go inside? I'm starving!" Wolf said.

"Yeah, come on!" Virginia said. "I'm eating for three you know!"

They all entered the dining room and soon Tony joined them.

"Wendell, whose carriage is that outside?" he asked and then he spotted Wolf. "Wolf! You're back! Did you make it?"

"Yeah Tone, she's here." Wolf said.

"Oh." Tony looked at Tala. "Listen young lady…"

"Tony, you don't have to…" Wolf said, but Tony ignored him.

"Wolf and my daughter love each other."

"Tony!"

"They will marry each other no matter what your queen thinks."

"Anthony!" Wendell called, but he was also ignored.

"So it would be better if you leave him alone."

"Dad!" Virginia said.

"Besides, my daughter is pregnant, and she won't raise her babies all alone."

"TONY!" everyone in the room shouted at him.

"What? Do you think I'm deaf or something? Why are you screaming?" Tony asked.

"Tony, Tala is my sister!" Wolf said.

Tony's face went deep red. "Your sister? Oh Jeez! I'm so sorry young lady. I'm really-really sorry. I'm Tony Lewis, Virginia's father."

"Nice to meet you Sir." Tala said finally. She was having a hard time trying to hide her giggles.

"Nice to meet you too." Tony said and sat next to Virginia. "Why didn't you tell me?!" he whispered to her.

"We all tried to tell you, but you didn't listen." Virginia replied.

Everyone was chatting happily except for Wolf and Wendell, who were whispering to each other, planning their next step. They wanted to inform the council as soon as possible, before Queen Red Riding Hood III could guess that Wolf and Tala have actually recognized each other as siblings.


	36. Chapter 36

****

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews! I love you all!!

****

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX

Morning came along with new concerns. Wolf wasn't sure how the Council was going to accept his case. As a half-wolf, you weren't the kind of a person who'd get a positive reply from the Council. Wolf's only hope was Wendell, and the Royal Pardon.

Wolf looked at his future wife who was sleeping peacefully next to him. He curled up next to her and buried his face on her chest. He needed confidence. If the council didn't accept his case, he was doomed. He would commit suicide rather than marrying his own sister.

Wolf could feel a single tear scroll down his cheek and he quickly wiped it off. A man shouldn't cry. He thought to himself. He could smell his cubs now. Virginia was in her seventh month of pregnancy. And the twins were giving her random kicks all the day. That was the only happy moment in Wolf's life now. His cubs and Virginia.

The meeting with his long lost sister wasn't like he imagined it to be. He never thought that he would find her alive, and so close! Yet, he never thought that he was on the edge of marrying her. Thanks to Wendell, he was going to solve this problem once and for all, and he will marry his one true love, Virginia.

"Morning honey." Virginia said as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning pumpkin." Wolf replied and kissed her softly. "How did you sleep?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Fine, I guess. I felt warm next to you." She smiled.

Wolf smiled back to her. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"I'll bring you breakfast. Stay in bed." He got up and kissed her forehead, then he put on his robes and got out of the room.

Virginia could sense that there was something bothering him. He was so… quiet. She sat up in their bed and adjusted the covers. She put her hand on her grown belly and smiled.

"We're going to see each other in a couple of months!" she said softly. The babies gave her a kick. "Ouch! Hey, that hurts you know!" she said and smiled. "But at least, it's better to be hurt this way rather than any other kind." She put her fingertip on her lips and kissed it, then she put her finger on her belly. "I love you both. And I love your father."

Wolf came back with a tray full of food. "Here, eat it all. I'll change my clothes and go to see Wendell. You won't get mad at me for not joining you for breakfast, won't you?"

"No I won't. Don't worry about me Wolf." She replied. "Are you going to meet the council today?"

"Probably. Wendell has called the members for the meeting early this morning."

"Ok, go now. You don't want to be late." Virginia smiled.

"I love you." Wolf said.

"I love you too." Virginia replied and Wolf leaned closer to her and gave her a kiss.

Wolf went to Wendell's office and saw the rulers of all the kingdoms already gathered there. Of course, Queen Riding Hood III was unaware of this meeting and she was absent.

"Good morning." Wolf said and closed the door after him.

"Good morning Wolf." Wendell said.

Wolf looked at the members of the Council nervously.

"Alright, since all of us are here, let's begin." Wendell said. They went into another room and Wolf followed them.

There was a huge rectangular table in the middle of the room, surrounded by chairs. Wendell sat at the head of the table, as the meeting was taking place in his kingdom. Wolf sat on the other end of the table and he still looked nervous.

"My dear friends and colleagues." Wendell said. "I will not get into the formal introductions and stuff, as this case is… Oh, well!" Wendell shook his head. "I'll just get to the point. As you see, Queen Riding Hood III isn't here."

"And where is she Wendell?" Princess Leaf Fall asked.

"She's in her palace. Don't worry Leaf Fall. The reason she isn't with us now, is that I didn't invite her."

Wendell's face was turning pink. He never thought that he would be speaking to the Council about what his childhood friend has done to his recent best friend.

"Queen Riding Hood III has contacted me a few days ago to tell me that Wolf is the heir of the Throne of the House of Red."

Everyone in the room gasped and Wolf looked at the ground.

"But, that is not the point." Wendell continued. "She informed me that her grandmother, Queen Red Riding Hood has left a letter. She mentioned in the letter that Wolf can become the official heir to the throne only by marrying the girl she has chosen for him." He paused to look at Wolf, then turned back to the Council members. "As you know Wolves mate for life and Wolf has a mate already, although they haven't been married yet. They are planning their wedding to take place in a month. However, Since Queen Riding Hood's sudden announcement about an already chosen bride, we thought that we could talk to the girl and ask her to change her mind. In addition, I'd like to announce that Wolf has never shown any interest in ruling the Second Kingdom. And he confirmed this during these last days. Wolf went to meet the girl, and he recognized her as his long lost sister."

"His what?" Leaf Fall asked. "Do you mean Red has actually planned that marriage between siblings?"

"Queen Red Riding Hood has planned it obviously. Moreover, Red III thinks it's the best way to keep Wolf far away from her thrown. In my opinion, this unacceptable marriage would cause death. I know Wolf would kill himself rather marrying his sister. Tala, his sister, would do the same. I ask you to discuss this matter and come to a conclusion."

"We cannot accept this to happen!" King Cole said.

"What would she do if they refuse to get married?" Cinderella asked.

"She has threatened to force every wolf family out of her kingdom and she might kill them as well." Wendell said.

"I knew she had something like that in her mind." Cinderella said.

"I can't believe her!" Leaf Fall said. "She's been my friend since childhood! I never thought she would be capable to do such thing!"

"No one thought of her like that!" Cinderella said. "She is a nice young woman. However, I believe her family's history with wolves is the only reason to make her do such thing. We have to punish her for that."

"Alright." Wendell said. "What kind of punishment?"

"I say we remove her from the throne." King Cole said.

"I agree with that." The Dwarf King said.

"No!" Wolf, who has been listening silently, suddenly said. "No, please don't do that." Everyone turned to look at him. "I know what she is doing to me is something awful and unacceptable. But I think you can think of something better than removing her from the thrown."

"Wolf has a point." Cinderella said.

"I say we all sign a united royal pardon for wolves in the Second kingdom." The Ice Queen said. "They won't have to travel across their lands carrying a permit. And they will be treated equally as humans."

"Good idea." Cinderella said.

"You are forgetting one thing." King Cole said. "She is the ruler of the Second Kingdom, she still has the power to do whatever she desires with her people. Wolves or not."

"With this new pardon, the Council of the Nine Kingdoms will have her under control." The Ice Queen said. "She won't be able to make unfair decisions."

"I like that idea." Wendell said. "Okay, we're voting. Who is willing to sign a united Royal Pardon of Wolves in the Second Kingdom?"

All the council members raised their hands and Wendell smiled. "Thank you." He said and they lowered their hands. But that didn't seem to brighten Wolf's mood.

"You forgot one thing." Wolf said. "What about my marriage to my sister?"

"Oh yes!" Wendell said.

"I don't think there's a need to vote on this one Wendell." Cinderella said. "I think that all of us are against such marriage, and I'm sure that Queen Riding Hood III will accept the Council's decision in canceling the previously planned marriage…" She turned to Wolf. "She has planned a date too, didn't she?"

"Yes." Wolf said with a nod.

"I see. Alright, so, who's with me in this?" Cinderella said. "Sorry Wendell, but I must go back to my kingdom as soon as I can."

All the members of the council agreed on canceling the planned marriage of Wolf and Tala.

"I'll make sure Queen Red Riding Hood's letter is burned." Wendell said with a smile.

After all the members of the Council left Wolf took a deep breath.

"Congratulations Wolf!" Wendell said and gave Wolf a hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Wendie! You saved my bacon!" Wolf said. "Cripes! I've got to tell Virginia!"

"Go to her." Wendell said and watched Wolf storm out of the room.

He followed the direction his nose told him and found Virginia in the palace gardens sitting with Tala.

"Virginia! Virginia we did it!" he called and ran to her.

"What?" Virginia asked.

"They cancelled the wedding! And a royal pardon will be signed for the wolf families in the Second Kingdom!" Wolf said happily.

"Oh Wolf! That's great!!" Virginia said happily and hugged him.

Tala stood next to them and tears filled her eyes.

"Oh Tala, I'm so happy!" Wolf said and hugged her. "Why are you crying?"

"The royal pardon. Our people will be free at last." Tala said.

"Yes." Wolf said and hugged his sister tighter. "And we're going to live happily ever after."

"What's going on here?" Mary asked as she walked by with Tom.

"The Council has cancelled the marriage." Virginia said.

"That's great! Congratulations!" Mary said.

"Congratulations Wolf!" Tom said.

"Thanks." Wolf said happily. "Huff-puff! This makes me feel hungry! I haven't ate anything since morning!"

"Let's go and have a snack." Virginia said.

They all went to the dining room and Virginia ordered the servants to bring some food.

Tony was no where to be seen that day. Wendell had work to do in his office regarding the new pardon for wolves, so he didn't join them. They all talked about the upcoming wedding of Wolf and Virginia.

"By the way, is Lord Rupert still trying to interfere?" Virginia asked.

"I don't think so. He was back a couple of days ago and I had a little chat with him."

"Where was he?" Mary asked.

"Kissingtown." Virginia replied. "Planning our own honeymoon."

"How… thoughtful?" Mary said.

"Yeah, only he'd end up ruining it."

"I thought so." Mary said and they all laughed.

"Ow!" Virginia said.

"They're kicking again?" Wolf asked.  
"I hope so." Virginia said.

Wolf's face went pale when he looked at Virginia. He could smell it.

"Wolf… I think it's time… AAAHH!!"

"Time? You have two months ahead! Get a doctor!" Wolf said. "Virginia hang on love. Can you walk?"

"I don't know!" Virginia was crying in pain.

"Let's take her upstairs." Tom said. "Mary get some clean towels and hot water. I guess that's all we can use around here."

Wolf carried Virginia to their room and Tom followed them.

"Wolf, will you please wait outside?" Tom asked.

Wolf whimpered. "Can't I stay?"

"I don't think so. Besides, go and find Tony. He's her father after all." Tom said. He thought that this was the best way to keep Wolf away.

"Alright. I'll search for him. Virginia, I'll be back my love."

"Tom help me! IT HURTS!!! AAAAHHH!!!" Virginia cried.

A maid entered the room carrying towels. "I'm here to help." She said.

"Good, let's get to work." Tom said.

Everyone was gathered in front of the door. Wendell came running to them.

"What happened?" he asked and heard Virginia's screams. "Goodness me! Is it time already?"

"We really don't know why it happened." Mary said. "We were talking and laughing and suddenly… it happened."

Virginia screamed again.

"I think it would be better if we go and wait in another room." Wendell said.

At that moment Wolf and Tony came running.

"Any news?" Wolf asked.

"Nothing yet." Mary replied.

"Let's go to this room." Wendell said pointing to the door across from Wolf and Virginia's room.

"I have to see her." Wolf said. "I'll go inside." He went in and closed the door behind him.

"Alright, everyone else, come in here." Wendell said. They all followed him to the room he mentioned and he closed the door.

Tony was pacing the room hysterically. Mary and Tala sat there smiling to each other at the thought of new babies. Wendell stood near the window and stared outside. They all were concerned about Virginia's sudden labor.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed, but they all still waited in the same room. Suddenly, the door opened and Tom entered. His shirt had huge spots of blood on it. Everyone stared at him waiting for him to speak.

"Twins. Boy and girl. Both healthy and have a tail. Virginia is fine and sleeping at the moment." He said and smiled.

"YAY!!" Mary jumped around and hugged Tom.

Tony sighed in relief and instantly tears filled his eyes. Wendell and Tala looked at each other and smiled.

"I think it would be better if we leave them alone for a while. Virginia needs to rest, and you know how it is after giving birth. Not to mention giving birth to twins." Tom said.

"We'll visit them later in the evening." Mary said.

"Yeah, if you say so." Tony said.

"Anthony, do you realize that you have just turned into a grandfather?" Wendell teased.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Tony said.

"You're getting old Anthony." Wendell said with a smile and hugged Tony. "Congratulations grandpa!"

"Thanks Wendell." Tony said.

"Okay everyone! We need to celebrate!" Wendell said. "Let's go to my office!"

They all left the room and headed to Wendell's office and started their celebration of the birth of the twin cubs.


	37. Epilogue

****

A/N: This is the last chapter of **Wolves Mate For Life**. I hope that you enjoyed it :) Replies to reviewers are at the bottom.

****

-----------------------------------------

Epilogue

Wolf looked at his bride proudly and smiled. It's been only a month since the birth of their twin cubs and she was learning about childcare. King Wendell was saying his congratulating speech to the couple. The Palace of White was shining with happy guests congratulating Wolf and Virginia on their wedding day.

"You look beautiful." Wolf whispered to his mate.

Virginia smiled to him. "This is the happiest day of my life."

"I love you Virginia."

"I love you too Wolf." Virginia leaned closer and gave Wolf a kiss.

Tony walked close to them his grand children in his arms.

"They're getting bigger each day. I'm too old for this." He said.

"I think that the sun has risen from the west this morning." Wolf grinned.

"What makes you say that?" Virginia asked as she took the twins in her arms.

"My father-in-law has just admitted that he's old!"

Virginia giggled at the comment and Wolf looked at her lovingly. "You look wonderful together."

Virginia looked at him and smiled. She blushed slightly as her father was still standing there, while her husband was complimenting her.

"Tone, I think that it'd be a whole lot better if you gave us some privacy, you know." Wolf said with a smirk.

With a "humph" Tony left the couple and went to his table.

"That's better." Wolf said. "Gimme that boy." He took his son from Virginia and held him close to his chest. "You're going to be just like your dad. I'll teach you how to hunt and how to protect your family."

"Wolf."

"What is it love?" he turned to Virginia.

"It's been a month since they were born, but we haven't given them names yet." She said.

"You're right. Should we do that now?"

"Any suggestions?"  
"Well, I was thinking about Christine and Anthony." Wolf said with a blush.

"And I was thinking about Jane and Mark." Virginia said.

"May parents' names?" Wolf asked in a whisper.

"Yes."

Wolf looked into Virginia's wet eyes and smiled. He put one hand on her cheek and kissed her. "I have a better suggestion." He whispered. "Let's call them Christine-Jane and Mark-Anthony."

Virginia's face lit with happiness. "Alright." she said. "I want to tell everyone about it."

"Of course." Wolf got up and took Virginia's hand and helped her up. They walked to the center of the hall, holding their babies in their arms. "Excuse me! May I have your attention please?" Wolf called.

All the guests stopped dancing and talking and turned to look at the couple.

"Thanks." Wolf said and cleared his throat. "My lovely wife and I have a little announcement to make." He turned and looked into Virginia's eyes and smiled, then he turned to the guests. "We have decided to name our cubs Christine-Jane and Mark-Anthony."

Everyone applauded and raised their glasses to them. Tony went to his daughter with tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe it." he said and kissed her forehead. "Thank you. I promise to be a good grandfather."

"Oh dad…" Virginia hugged her father tightly.

"Careful with the baby." Tony said.

Virginia pulled back and smiled. "It's going to be a lot of hard work."

"I know, and that's what scares me." Tony smiled and turned to Wolf who was standing there in silence. "Wolf, I want you to know that I'm happy to have you in the family."

"Thanks Tone."

"You better take good care of my daughter."

"I will Tone."

"Because if I know that you're hurting her, I'll kill you myself."

"I know Tone. And please stop and take a breath! You're not good at speeches you know."

"That wasn't a speech, Wolf."

"Whatever!" Wolf shook his head.

"Will you two ever stop?" Virginia said.

"I don't think so my lamb chop. Huff-puff! I think that your father actually likes this game." Wolf said. "And by the way Tone, could you please start your grandfather's duties right away? Because me and Virginia want to dance."

Tony took the babies from the hands of the young couple and went to sit down. Wolf bowed to Virginia and invited her to dance. As the music played the loving couple danced in the middle of the dance floor. Everyone stood to a side and formed a circle around them to give them space to dance.

"Aren't they sweet?" Mary whispered to Tom.

"We're going to be next." Tom smiled to her and gave her a kiss.

"I can hardly wait."

"Care to dance?" Tom asked.

Mary smiled. "I'd be honored."

Tom and Mary joined Wolf and Virginia for the dance, and soon all of the guests started dancing too.

Tala was sitting alone near a table, looking at her brother with a smile on her face. She was happy for her brother and she was proud of him. She remembered their old days when they used to play with each other and sometimes he used to take her on a hunt with him. Tala wished for those days to come back. For their parents to be alive again. She was lost in thought when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?" she turned around.

"Are you alright?" Wendell looked at her with concerned blue eyes.

"Oh yeah." Tala said and stood up. "I'm fine. Actually, I was just thinking."

"You seemed deeply concerned about something. I do hope that there isn't any other…"

"Don't worry about it. There aren't any other arrangements for Wolf and me." She smiled.

"That's good to hear." Wendell smiled. "I think that your brother needs to be remind of his honeymoon trip. I'll go and tell him about it."

Tala nodded as Wendell went to tell Wolf about the arrival of that Royal Carriage that will take him and Virginia to Kissingtown.

"Cripes! I almost forgot about it!" Wolf exclaimed and hurried to his room leaving Virginia in the hall.

"He's crazy." Virginia shook her head, smiling. "And yet, I love him."

"I hope that you'll enjoy your time at Kissingtown."

"I just hope I won't have to spend the whole night at the casino trying to win money for a travelling mirror."

"Don't worry about it. The mirror is hidden in a safe place."

"Thanks Wendell." Virginia hugged her stepbrother tightly. "Thanks for everything."

"What's family for?" Wendell smiled to her. "Now, let's take you to your husband or you'll be late for your honeymoon."

They went to the main door of the palace. Wolf has already arranged for their luggage to be taken to the carriage and went to join his wife.

"Tala, I hope that I'm not disturbing you by leaving them with you." Virginia said.

"Oh no Virginia. Not at all. Besides, Mary is here and she'll help me with them." Tala said as she kissed Christine-Jane's forehead. "She's so beautiful." She whispered. "She has your eyes."

"And her father's hair." Virginia said. "I'm going to miss her and Mark-Anthony." She turned to look at her father who was carrying her son and Wolf was standing near him.

After saying their good-bye's Wolf and Virginia climbed into the carriage and went on their honeymoon.

"Is this happy ever after?" Tom asked.

"This is what we call: Wolves mate for life." Mary said and smiled to her fiancé. "You can call it happy ever after. I don't see any difference in it."

THE END

-------------------------------------

****

A/N: Finally! The end of this story! Well, not completely, as Wolf and Virginia never stop having adventures of their own... lol!!! Don't forget to review! I'd love to know your opinion.

****

Replies to reviewers:

**tajb: **As you can see, nothing happens between Tala and Wendell. That wouldn't fit in this story ;) Thanks for the reviews :)

**TinckerBell: **Here it is :) I hope that you liked it :)

**Miss Piratess: **Yeah!!!

**docockwolfgirl17: **Virginia was so happy when she heard about the new Royal Pardon and the canceling of the previously planned marriage of Wolf and Tala. So, her labor started early because of her excitement. It happens :) I was born two months early too.

**KT: **Here's the end of it :) Thanks for the review.

**Gavroche-Girl: **Thanks for the reviews! I hope that you'll read this when you reach this chapter :)


End file.
